Siete para mí
by PrincesLynx
Summary: Voldemort fue derrotado, pero dejó un regalo de despedida, "El Purgatio" un hechizo para eliminar los indignos de la magia, pero ha terminado tomando la mayor parte de la población y casi a la totalidad de las brujas. Desesperado por salvar su mundo, el Ministerio toma medidas drásticas. ¿Podrá Hermione amar a 7 maridos?
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. **__**yo solo juego con sus personajes.**_

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione se sentó en la cocina del sótano del número doce de Grimmauld Place, mirando a la nada. Sus manos envolvían una taza de café que había pasado del calor al frío y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

A pesar de que todavía era temprano, Harry tropezó en la cocina, despertando a Hermione de su ensueño.

—Buenos días, Hermione. —murmuró mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la cafetera ya que ambos no funcionan bien sin cafeína en su cuerpo.

Harry llevaba puesto un par de pantalones de pijama luciendo un gran musculoso pecho mientras que Hermione apenas se daba cuenta de que estaba medio desnuda con su diminuta camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos de pijama. Sus pezones de notaban ya que no llevaba sujetador.

Meses de vivir en lugares cerrados con los chicos habían hecho que perdieran la vergüenza respecto a la vestimenta. Incluso ahora que la guerra había terminado, y finalmente se había derrotado a Voldemort, los tres de ellos se alojaban juntos en la casa de Harry, aunque Ron había vuelto a su casa hace unas semanas.

—Hoy es el gran día, ¿no es así? — dijo Harry sentandose en el asiento frente a ella, sorbiendo su bebida caliente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, tomando un sorbo de su propio vaso e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho ya que el café se había quedado helado.

Hoy era el gran día.

Hoy era el día en el que el Ministerio enviaba los búhos que sellaría su destino. La espera había sido angustiosa. Hacía más de un mes que todas las brujas y brujos que sobrevivieron a la enfermedad presentaron una muestra de sangre para el Ministerio

Hacia dos meses que la ley había sido disputada en donde toda bruja entre los 17 y 35 años sería casada y posteriormente tendría que quedarse embarazada.

Hace tres meses que la idea había sido introducida.

Hace cuatro meses, la noticia de que la población mágica británica estaba gravemente amenazada y se enfrentaba a la extinción si no se tomaban acciones drásticas había sido publicada en "El Profeta"

Hace seis meses, la cura para el "regalo de despedida de Voldemort" finalmente se había creado, pero no obstante miles de brujas y magos habían sucumbido a la enfermedad misteriosa.

Y fue hace casi un año que Harry Potter había estado sobre el cadáver de Tom Riddle.

La batalla final había sido sangrienta igual que los meses previos a la misma y eso por sí solo también había afectado gravemente a la población.

Pero el último acto de Voldemort, antes de que Harry lo matara en un sangriento encuentro final, fue desatar una plaga sobre el mundo mágico. Cuando finalmente se encontró la cura, la población había sido diezmada. Los más afectados fueron los niños que aún no habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad. De los quinientos alumnos que asistieron a Hogwarts el año anterior, sólo el veinte estaban vivos para volver. O más bien habrían vuelto si Hogwarts estuviera en condiciones de albergarlos.

Además de los niños, la enfermedad se llevó a un gran número de adultos, sobre todo brujas.

Al fin y al cabo después de la guerra y la enfermedad, la población se redujo a una pequeña fracción de su tamaño anterior, y los hombres superaban en número a las mujeres, había 7 magos por cada bruja.

Este fue el motivo por el cual el Ministerio promulgó la nueva legislación, aunque esperó el tiempo suficiente para que el mundo llorara sus pérdidas, aunque muchos de ellos nunca serían los mismos, esa pena nunca se iría.

La ley era necesaria, Hermione lo sabía, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara. Ella no quería renunciar a sus aspiraciones para tener que convertirse obligatoriamente en esposa y madre con apenas veinte años.

Harry no podía sacar el tema sin que Hermione se pusiera a despotricar sobre la misoginia de los magos, ya que ésta se había pasado los seis meses anteriores intentando buscar otra solución a la ley promulgada, había pasado varias noches, más bien infructuosas largas noches en la biblioteca de los Black, en busca de hechizos oscuros para poder causar el embarazo masculino.

La nueva ley había sido inspirada por un comentario que Hermione hizo durante una reunión informal de los restantes miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Ella había dicho que había una tendencia documentada en el mundo muggle en donde las tasas de natalidad aumentaban drásticamente inmediatamente después de la guerra. Kingsley Shacklebolt había oído esa afirmación y empezó a pensar.

El Ministerio de magia estuvo pensando en ese hecho ya que incluso si cada bruja producía dos hijos, la reserva genética sería tan superficial que la población estaría en el borde de la extinción en menos de cincuenta años y Shacklebolt no quería ser conocido como el ministro que permitió que el mundo mágico británico se extinguiera.

Las mentes más brillantes de la historia del mundo mágico actual, incluyendo a Hermione, habían hecho multitudes de cálculos aritméticos, en busca de alguna solución y al final solo habían llegado a esa conclusión.

De hecho, ella había sido la opositora más fuerte de la nueva la ley que, básicamente, convertía a las brujas sanas restantes en fábricas de bebés, un término que confundió a los magos del Wizengamot ya que no entendían ese significado, pero no importó cuántas veces se llevaron a cabo las ecuaciones, la respuesta siempre fue la misma.

Así que ahora Hermione estaba esperando a su destino, para saber quiénes serían sus siete maridos. Harry también formaba parte de ese tinglado, él iba a tener que adecuarse de acuerdo a la nueva ley, tener una esposa y tener que compartirla con 6 maridos más.

Las ecuaciones habían sido claras: cada bruja tendría siete maridos y tendría que dar a cada uno de ellos, dos hijos como mínimo, con el fin de que hubiera una esperanza en el futuro mágico británico; para que todo saliera bien, el Ministerio iba a facilitar pociones fertilizantes y de lujuria.

El hecho era que Hermione iba a tener 7 maridos y por lo menos 14 hijos. Tenía 20 años y no quería hacerlo.

Pero era demasiado tarde, la carta con el nombre de sus siete magos ya estaba en camino.

Ella esperaba fervientemente que ninguno de ellos fuera muy viejo. Era una preocupación frívola en el gran esquema de las cosas, pero era una preocupación.

Todas las brujas con una edad entre los 17 y los 35 años, tendrían que casarse con magos con edades comprendidas entre los 17 y los 60 años, teniendo siempre en cuenta la viabilidad de sus espermatozoides. No había suficiente poción de lujuria en el planeta para que Hermione estuviera interesando en un hombre de 60 años por lo cual cada vez que pensaba en ello se estremecía ante la idea. Casi preferiría terminar con alguno de los presos de Azkaban que alguien tan viejo como el difunto Dumbledore.

La participación de los condenados era otra parte de la controvertida ley, pero el plan lo requería ya que un gran porcentaje de sangre pura estaba en Azkaban y sería un gran desperdicio, por lo que los presos también estaban incluidos.

Se tomó mucho trabajo para convencer a los miembros del órgano de gobierno que era factible, pero más aún se tomó más trabajo para convencer al público. Después de muchos debates, tanto públicos como privados, un par de docenas de presos que estaban lo suficientemente saludables como para reproducirse, se les ofreció la oportunidad de una libertad condicional pero con muchas restricciones.

Gracias a los avances mágicos, se construyó un canalizador de magia en el cual la persona solo podía usarla en situaciones de peligro y siempre para ayudar a su esposa, si el preso intentaba alguna maldición, directamente se iría para él, por lo que se ajustaron las varitas para que las maldiciones imperdonables no funcionaran, además las varitas tendrían un hechizo rastreador en donde el Ministerio sabría en todo momento cuando, donde y qué hechizo se utilizaba, es decir, solo se podría usar la magia para hechos objetivos de seguridad.

—Menos mal que Dolohov murió en la guerra, sino, con la suerte que tengo, seguramente me hubiera tocado. — dijo Hermione a un Harry ya más despierto.

—Me pregunto cómo los Weasley lo estarán pasando— dijo Harry, interrumpiendo su silencio.

Si Hermione no estuviera ahogándose en su propia miseria, habría reconocido que la situación era peor para los Weasley.

La familia todavía estaba luchando por la pérdida de Fred en la batalla, y luego la de Ginny por la enfermedad, cuando sólo unas pocas semanas después, Percy había caído enfermo, al igual que Fleur. De alguna manera, Percy consiguió aguantar hasta la contra maldición pero la novia de Bill y el niño que estaba en su vientre no pudieron salvarse. Después de todo eso, ahora su familia iba a ser desgarrada ya que Molly y Arthur tendrían que tener más hijos y si en un periodo de tiempo y con las pociones adecuadas, Molly no se quedaba embaraza, el matrimonio se consideraría nulo y se les atribuiría una nueva esposa a Arthur y un nuevo marido a Molly, por lo que esta semana el matrimonio se había reunido con todos sus hijos que quedaban para disfrutar de sus últimos días juntos ya que no sabían se iban a poder estar juntos para siempre.

Era un movimiento polémico, ya que la nueva ley obligaba a los matrimonios a tener más hijos y si no podían tenerlos de manera normal, se utilizarían las pociones adecuadas y si aun así, tampoco, se les adjudicaría un nuevo marido y esposa a cada uno de los cónyuges. Este aspecto de la ley, tan controvertido fue finalmente aprobada por el Wizengamot ya que la mayoría de éstos eran solteros o en algunos casos, no todos se opusieron a la posibilidad de estar con una nueva bruja, más joven.

Parecía un castigo para una pareja que ha sobrevivido con éxito tanto en la guerra y después a una plaga mortal, sólo para ser separado de su amor por "el bien común".

Esta mañana, sin embargo, Hermione sólo podía preocuparse de cómo estas cosas podrían afectarla. ¿Cuántos de sus nuevos maridos estarían suspirando por sus ex cónyuges? ¿Cuántos eran como Harry que habían perdido recientemente a la mujer amada?

A pesar de que habían pasado diez meses desde que Ginny se había ido, sabía que Harry aún la echaba de menos. Cuando sucedió su muerte, estaba tan entumecido por las pérdidas que había sufrido durante la batalla que apenas había llorado su pesar, pero ahora se podía ver en sus ojos verdes llenos de melancolía y nostalgia. No habían hablado de sentimientos ni ella lo había visto llorar, pero se podían apreciar en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Aun así, todo había sucedido tan rápido y sin embargo los minutos parecían estar arrastrándose esta mañana mientras ellos dos estaban sentados en la cocina en silencio, ambos atrapados en sus pensamientos.

Un golpeteo en la ventana pequeña, por encima del fregadero, significó que la espera había terminado.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, mirando a la pareja de búhos del Ministerio. En su pensamiento irracional, creía que no abriendo la ventana, los búhos se irían y ella sería libre. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para correr.

Podría haber salido antes de que ella presentara su muestra de sangre.

Por un momento había considerado irse al mundo Muggle y abandonar su herencia mágica para evitar el destino que la observaba con impaciencia desde la ventana de la cocina. Sin embargo, el Ministerio había sido firme en que todos los ciudadanos sin discapacidad estaban obligados a participar y de no hacerlo, lo harían un enemigo del estado. En ese caso ella sería perseguida y obligada a participar. Lo que significaría que se pasaría los próximos años encarcelada en una sala especial en San Mungo y obligada a soportar su cuota de bebés de todos modos. Después de eso, tendría que pasar algún tiempo en Azkaban.

Pero la idea de irse lejos para encontrar a sus padres en Australia era muy tentadora, sobre todo ahora que el tiempo de espera había acabado. Por supuesto que sus padres ni siquiera sabían quién era y con las restricciones a los viajes internacionales impuestas para evitar la deserción ilegal, Hermione no tendría la oportunidad de recuperar su memoria a corto plazo, tal vez nunca. Ya que si ella iba a terminar con 14 niños, tal vez sería mejor dejar en paz a sus padres. Ciertamente no era la vida que imaginaban para ella.

Tampoco era la vida que ella imaginó para sí misma. Ella había planeado trabajar para el Ministerio después de la graduación, tal vez en la defensa de los seres que fueron marginados en el mundo mágico. Pero ahora no habría graduación. Hogwarts estaba cerrado por un futuro imprevisible y había que sumarle que había estado ausente en su último año para apoyar la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes con Harry.

En un momento, Hermione había pensado casarse y tener hijos, pero la única persona que había visto de esa manera era Ron. Una vez que el calor de la batalla se perdió, los días y semanas después fueron un tiempo de duelo y luego un creciente terror a medida que más y más personas se enfermaron. Ahora ni siquiera sabía si iba a coincidir con Ron y ella no estaba segura de si realmente quería.

Sólo había una manera de averiguar quién se quedó con quien, sin embargo fue Harry quien finalmente abrió la ventana y los búhos dejaron sus cartas, un sobre para cada uno de ellos.

La de Hermione era mucho más gruesa que la de Harry, ya que la suya contenía 7 veces más el número de cónyuges.

Durante mucho tiempo no se movieron. Cuando Harry fue a abrir la suya, ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo detuvo. Le temblaba la mano que estaba sobre la de él.

—Prométeme, Harry, de que vamos a estar cerca. No importa que termines con alguna sangre pura, pero por favor, no me abandones.

Harry giró su mano sobre la de ella y la apretó en un gesto reconfortante.

—Nunca. Incluso si tengo que quedar con una princesa de sangre pura, no será capaz de mantener mi distancia contigo. Incluso si tus maridos te encierran en una torre, te encontraré. Siempre.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Hermione y ella rápidamente la secó con la mano libre.

—Lo siento, Harry. Tengo miedo.

—Yo también, Hermione. —dijo Harry. —Quiero decir, podría ser pegado con Pansy Parkinson, o con Dolores Umbridge.

La sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca.

—Ni siquiera bromees acerca de eso, Harry.

Gracias a las muestras de sangre, estaban prohibidas las relaciones entre primos hasta el 4º grado, por lo que los sangres puras estarían con mestizos o con brujas con sangre muggle.

—Supongo que hay solo una manera de averiguarlo— dijo Harry mientras rompía su sobre para poder coger su carta que le impondría su destino.

Alentada por la actitud de Harry, Hermione abrió la suya también.

Hermione clasificó el grueso fajo de papeles. Era una carta modelo con las instrucciones y los plazos asociados a la unión del matrimonio, los requisitos para la creación de una casa, cómo solicitar una vivienda patrocinada por el Ministerio, y dónde adquirir pociones algunos de las cuales eran obligatorias, y otros recomendadas. Sin embargo, esa página no le dio los nombres.

Impaciente, pasó las hojas y descubrió una hoja con la biografía de su primer marido:

Bill Weasley.

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os parece mi nueva historia? Va a ser una locura, pero mientras mi inspiración llega para mis otras historias, estaré escribiendo esta.**_

_**Un besito.**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** los personajes le corresponden a J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes. La idea la he cogido de varios fics en inglés que hablaban de muchas parejas con la pareja femenina principal.**_

_**Recordatorio**__**: Bill Weasley nunca fue atacado por Fenrir y Snape no está muerto. Todo lo demás es como en los libros, sin contar el epílogo. **_

**Capítulo 2.**

Hermione estaba demasiado sorprendida para ver a sus otros candidatos a maridos.

Esto no podría estar en lo cierto. Bill era joven e interesante pero él era viudo, había estado casado con la belleza de Fleur y estaba devastado por la muerte de ella y de su hijo no nacido. Apenas habían tenido relación, ni siquiera sabía cuál era su color favorito e iba a tener que hacer el amor con él. Se sentiría indefensa estando desnuda con él, pensando en que él la estaría comparando con Fleur. No podía competir con una muerta, diablos, no podía competir con la belleza exótica y veela que había sido Fleur.

No era de extrañar que el Ministerio estuviera recomendando ciertas pociones de lujuria.

Su hoja de información contenía una foto reciente de Bill, así como su edad, fecha de nacimiento, residencia y trabajo. Nació el 29 de Noviembre de 1970, esto hacia que él tuviera 30 años, 10 años más que ella.

Bill siempre le había gustado, era muy guapo y además muy inteligente, pero solamente lo había visto como el hermano de Ron.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse, pero ella las contuvo. Perder la cabeza no lo haría mejor. Ella era una bruja lógica y racional. Ella podía manejar esto. _Tenía_ que manejarlo.

Después de su breve charla mental, pasó a la siguiente hoja de su siguiente candidato.

—De ninguna manera. — dijo Hermione apartándose de la mesa con rapidez, derribando su silla.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Harry, levantando la vista de su propia carta.

— Draco Malfoy.

—Por favor, dime que es una broma.

Hermione estaba temblando y respirando muy rápido, todo pensamiento lógico se había esfumado.

— ¿Por qué demonios no pude dejarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad? No puedo casarme con _ese_. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? — preguntó Hermione mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Ella caminaba de un lado a otro, con los dedos tirando de su pelo mientras consideraba opciones para evitar su destino. Cuantas más ideas descartaba, más desesperadas se volvían. No podía huir ya que el Ministerio la rastrearía; matar a Malfoy, lo odiaba mucho pero no se veía asesinándolo; aludir una enfermedad mental…

— ¿Crees que podría morir sin dolor tomando "Filtro de Muerte en Vida" en cantidades industriales?

— Hey — dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola a su pecho— Ni siquiera lo menciones, no me puedes dejar, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

—Lo siento, Harry. No lo decía en serio, pero la idea de dejar que ese hombre me toque es repugnante. —Su estremecimiento transmitió su disgusto mejor que sus palabras.

—Todo irá bien. Él no puede hacerte daño. No lo dejaré. —Harry le besó en la sien. Sus labios rozaron su piel mientras él continuó—Además, ya sabes lo cerca que estuvo de volver a la cárcel. Todavía está en libertad condicional. No puede usar su varita, excepto en defensa propia, y menos contra ti, si lo hace, su libertad condicional será revocada e irá a Azkaban.

Hermione resopló y asintió con la cabeza, dejando que Harry la guiara de vuelta a su silla, acomodándose él junto a ella.

—Entonces, ¿a quién más tienes? — preguntó.

—Bill Weasley— dijo con un suspiro.

—Eso es bueno, creo. — dijo Harry carraspeando.

—Me siento horrible, solo hace 5 meses que perdió a su verdadera familia.

—No es culpa tuya, no ha sido tu elección, sino la del ministerio, él entenderá. — dijo Harry mientras acariciaba su brazo.

—Ron va a tener sobrinitos— dijo Harry con un deje de burla y de preocupación.

—Se pondrá furioso— dijo Hermione ocultando su cara con sus manos.

—No—dijo Harry, pero al ver la mirada de Hermione, rectificó— Está bien, probablemente tengas razón. Pero lo superará. No tienes elección y él tampoco.

— ¿A quién más tienes?

—No puedo ver más, Harry— dijo Hermione mirando las hojas que le quedaban.

—Bueno, difícilmente puede empeorar.

—No digas eso—dijo Hermione, golpeándolo en el hombro. —_Siempre_ puede empeorar.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Podría empeorar. Pero lo peor es estar aquí sentados, imaginándonos quienes estarán.

—No puedo. ¿Lo lees por mí, Harry?

Harry recogió los papeles que ella había dejado caer por el cabreo anterior de ser designada a Draco Malfoy. Su ceño se profundizó al paso que leía. En el momento en que había pasado por todos ellos, la pierna de Hermione estaba saltando arriba y abajo con tanta fuerza por los nervios.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad antes de que él levantara la vista, con una media mueca en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿quieres las buenas noticias o las malas noticias primero?

Hermione sintió que iba a vomitar.

—Malas, buenas. No lo sé. Solo dime.

Harry se ajustó las gafas.

—Bueno, ninguno de ellos es tan viejo, el más viejo tiene 45 años.

Ella suspiró de alivio. Ese fue uno de sus miedos, que la emparejaran con algún viejo pervertido de 60 años, encantado de tener una mujer joven a su disposición.

—Ninguno de ellos, tampoco es mucho más joven que nosotros. De hecho, alguno estuvo en nuestro año de Hogwarts.

Ese fue otro alivio. Los niños de 17 años eran muy lascivos y no se veía de esposa de alguno de ellos.

—Bueno, eso es bueno. Así que basta de perder el tiempo, ¿quiénes son?

Harry no respondió.

— ¿Son tan malos?"

—Bueno tenemos a Kingsley que es el Ministro de Magia, que es tu marido más viejo, pero mira el lado bueno, hará de ti la mujer del Ministro, serás un cargo público muy importante.

— ¿Kingsley? ¿Shacklebolt? Yo no quiero casarme con él. Quiero atarlo y arrancarle la piel a tiras. Por su culpa, estoy metida en esto. ¿Quién más?

— Cormac McLaggen. — dijo Harry haciendo una mueca al decir ese nombre.

— ¡Si es un pervertido, arrogante y un estúpido! No quiero tener hijos estúpidos.

—Tus hijos no podrían ser estúpidos. Incluso con sólo la mitad de tu cerebro, van a ser jodidamente brillantes— expuso Harry mientras ponía unas de sus manos en la rodilla de Hermione.

—Dios me está castigando. — dijo Hermione dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa de la cocina, golpeándose varias veces con ella. —Esto es una venganza por haber sido una hija horrible y por aquella vez cuando tenía cuatro años, en donde el dependiente me dio un chupa-chups cuando mi madre me dijo que no me lo compraría. O tal vez alguien en el Ministerio alteró mis resultados porque he sido la que más por culo he dado.

Harry puso su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Tú eres una hija muy valiente y desinteresada. Y por mucho que me encanta tu buena teoría de la conspiración, no creo que nadie ponga al ministro en su lista junto con todos estos. En cuanto a los dulces—Harry giró la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarla— Estoy sorprendido. Muy sorprendido. Siempre me has parecido una buena chica—.Su sonrisa le dio a entender que se estaba burlando de ella y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Quince años más tarde y todavía se sentía culpable por haber tomado ese dulce.

Hermione resopló y le dio una sonrisa llorosa.

Harry se puso serio, tomó aire y dijo:

—Rodolphus Lestrange.

— ¿Lo están dejando participar? Pero si os costó mucho encerrarlo.

—Lo sé.

El rostro de Harry era sombrío. Harry, Ron y Neville habían estado trabajando con un equipo de Aurores durante los últimos 8 meses, rastreando a los últimos mortífagos para ponerlos en Azkaban. Lestrange había sido uno de los más difícil de alcanzar y había dado una buena lucha. Al contrario que él, su hermano, Rabastan, no había sobrevivido.

Hermione suspiró antes de decirle:

—Por favor, dime que él es el peor de todos.

Harry se encogió de hombros y arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Hay alguien peor? ¿Quién? —dijo Hermione con ansías.

—Snape.

—Oh. — Hermione lo consideró que por un momento. —No, eso no es tan malo.

— ¿Olvidas lo idiota que puede llegar a ser?

—No. Por supuesto que no. Pero por lo menos es un buen tipo. Dios, apuesto a que él está emocionado acerca de esto. — Ella se echó a reír al imaginarse a Severus Snape descubrir que estaba comprometido en matrimonio con la sabelotodo.

—Tiene suerte de casarse con alguien como tú. —Se inclinó hacia ella con un aire sombrío. — Después de todo, le podría haber tocado casarse con Dolores Umbridge.

Los dos se echaron a reír ya que ésta sobrepasaba la edad pero al tener una línea de sangre pura la habían incluido con muchas reticencias.

—Queda uno ¿Quién es?

Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa para enseñarle su propia carta y se la entregó a ella. Cuando ella la miró vio su propia foto.

—Soy yo— dijo Harry sonriendo.

Harry vio como la noticia llegaba lentamente al cerebro de Hermione, al ver que los minutos pasaban y Hermione no reaccionada, se empezó a preocupar, ya que ésta miraba fijamente la hoja en donde estaba su fe de vida.

— ¿Quieres decir que estaremos siempre juntos? ¿Pase lo que pase? ¿Legalmente?

—Siempre, Hermione. Para siempre. Nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

Hermione gritó eufóricamente y se lanzó al cuello de su amigo, cayendo en su regazo, mientras le rodeaba los brazos por el cuello y le daba millones de besos en las mejillas. Harry se rio y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, para trasmitirle su calor, de que estaba allí y de que esto era real.

Para Harry, cuando leyó que Hermione iba a ser su esposa, fue una agradable sorpresa, ya que secretamente estaba enamorado de ella. No sabe cuándo sucedió, simplemente pasó; ella siempre había estado allí, lo dejó todo por él, confió ciegamente y nunca lo abandonó. Siempre recordará aquel momento cuando estaban en el bosque de Dean que observó a Hermione y vio que ya no era una niña, sino una preciosa mujercita, con sus curvas bien adquiridas.

Nunca dijo nada por no herir a Ron, además de que siempre le había gustado Ginny, y los sentimientos que había empezado a albergar por Hermione eran muy confusos.

_Ginny_, la había amado como se puede amar cuando eres un adolescente, con pasión y con ceguera, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que si hubiese estado viva no hubieran seguido juntos, eran muy diferentes. La guerra lo había hecho cambiar de visión y sabía que Hermione era su futuro.

No se había atrevido a decírselo ya que con la llegada de la nueva ley, no quería añadir más sufrimiento. Pero el destino los había puesto juntos y él iba a provechar esa oportunidad.

Hermione se levantó de golpe, muy avergonzada, pero Harry la volvió a poner en su regazo.

—Lo siento, me abalancé como una loca hacia ti, pero ¡soy muy feliz¡

—Lo entiendo, Hermione, no me importa que hayas hecho eso, yo también soy muy feliz. —dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

— ¿Seguro? —Dijo Hermione mientras mordía su labio— ¿No estabas esperando a alguien más?

—Bueno, yo estaba rezando para que me tocara con la belleza de Dolores Umbridge, pero tú estabas en un segundo lugar. — dijo Harry bromeando mientras Hermione le pegaba un puñetazo suave en su hombro.

— ¡Ey!, no me pegues Hermione, si no, avisaré al Ministerio de violencia doméstica. En serio Hermione, estoy muy feliz de que seas mi esposa. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero— dijo Hermione con ojos vidriosos.

No era un te quiero de amigos, sino un te quiero de amor. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería a Harry, pero siempre lo vio como algo platónico, alguien inaccesible por su amor por Ginny, así que enterró sus sentimientos por Harry y se fijó en Ron. Pero nunca sintió lo mismo.

— ¿Sabes que tendremos que hacer el amor? ¿No te sientes incomoda? — preguntó Harry con temor.

—No podría haber pedido a nadie mejor, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo. — dijo Hermione con vergüenza sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y la besó en los labios con fervor y pasión. Hermione se sorprendió pero correspondió al beso con mucho amor. Era su sueño hecho realidad.

—Creo que voy a disfrutar mucho de este matrimonio— dijo Harry al parar de besarla.

—Yo también lo creo—dijo Hermione posando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

Las expresiones de ambos eran de pura felicidad. Hermione sabía que con Harry a su lado podría ser feliz, ya ni le importaban los otros candidatos. Ahora solo quería estar en los brazos de su nuevo marido.

**-0-**

_**Gracias a las chicas que me han dejado un review y a las que me han chequeado como favorita. Aquí va la contestación de los reviwes.**_

_**Ckonii-Soto-93: ¡Acertaste! Gracias por ser mi primer review.**_

_**UshieVictoria: me alegro que te gustase.**_

_**Lobalunallena: espero que le gusten los candidatos.**_

_**Kotte (Guest): quedaron juntos: D.**_

_**Smithback: cogí la idea de otros fics que había por ahí en inglés, aunque esa historia en particular me gustó mucho, pero no es para nada igual.**_

_**Karean: ahí están los nombres de los 7 esposos.**_

_**horus100: ¿Chocante? Y más que lo será.**_

_**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: espero que te gusten los candidatos**_

_**Saidsaidsaid: la verdad que es algo muy loco, pero la comunidad mágica está desesperada.**_

_**Lunaa Mia23: Espero que te gusten los maridos.**_

_**Chibik (Guest): Espero que te guste la elección de los candidatos, a mí tampoco me gusta la pareja de Ron/Hermione, así que obviamente no estará.**_

_**NTde LUPIN: actualizaré mis historias pronto, no te preocupes.**_

_**SkyBlackMalfoy: aquí está la segunda actualización, espero que te guste.**_

_**Pronto y más temprano que tarde estará el tercer capítulo.**_

_**XoXo**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer**__**: todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes. La idea viene de varios fics que he leído pero la historia es totalmente mía**_**.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Harry y Hermione se sentaron juntos, acurrucándose, durante unos minutos, en donde solo había cabida para ellos dos. Hermione se sentía tan feliz, no podría haber elegido pareja más perfecta para ella. Harry era su binomio, su complemento.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? — preguntó Hermione con temor aun en brazos de Harry.

—Creo que lo mejor sería ir a la Madriguera a ver a los Weasley, cuanto antes pasamos por este mal trago, mejor. Creo yo. — dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello.

—Tienes razón, no podemos evitarles para siempre. — dijo Hermione con un suspiro, mientras se levantaba del regazo de Harry.

**-0-**

Casi una hora más tarde, después de muchas vacilaciones, Harry y Hermione se aparecieron en los umbrales de la casa familiar de los Weasley. A Hermione se le encogió el estómago, anticipando lo que iba a pasar dentro de esa casa.

A cada pasa que daban, Hermione se aferraba cada vez más al brazo de Harry, ya que era su punto de apoyo, es más, si Harry no la estuviera sujetando, sabía que huiría de allí despavorida.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa triste mientras subían los escalones del porche y procedió a llamar a la puerta, en donde unos segundos después una Molly Weasley con un semblante alicaído pero sonriente les abría la puerta.

Molly se acercó a Hermione, mientras ésta se echaba a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras Harry entraba dentro de la casa.

—Está bien pequeña, hemos hablado de esto antes de que llegarais, todo va a salir bien. — dijo Molly en tono maternal a Hermione.

Se quedaron allí paradas, abrazándose, intentado consolarse de algo que se les escapaba totalmente de su control.

—Sabes que te quiero, y siempre he deseado que fueras mi nuera, y bueno eso no va a cambiar. Confío en que cuidaras bien de Bill, él no está en su mejor momento, pero será un marido muy agradable, yo lo crie con buenos valores.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda— dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas que aun caían de sus ojos.

—Bien querida, ahora vamos a ir a la cocina con nuestras mejores sonrisas y vamos a hablar con los chicos. Si las mujeres no permanecemos fuertes, ellos sufrirían más, su mundo se caería en pedazos.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron a la cocina cogidas de la mano cuando Hermione preguntó:

— ¿Dónde está Harry? Creí que nos estaba esperando en el vestíbulo.

—Harry y Ron salieron al jardín para hablar sobre esto. —dijo el Sr. Weasley, levantándose para abrazar a Hermione.

Ella le dio las gracias en voz baja mientras se acomodaba, sintiendo el peso de las miradas de todos, en especial la de Bill. El silencio en la sala no era natural y ella sentía que se ahogaba.

—Bueno, podría haber sido peor, por lo menos sabemos que no tendremos a sobrinos trogloditas que se atraganten con la comida. — dijo George rompiendo el silencio tenso mientras Hermione se empezaba a reír con fuerza haciendo que la tensión bajara.

Se sentía bien reír con ellos después de todo, siempre los había considerado como a su segunda familia y sufrió con ellos con cada pérdida de la familia Weasley.

Una vez roto el hielo, la conversación fluyó rápidamente, todos empezaron a hablar sobre temas triviales que hicieron que Hermione se sintiera mucho mejor, aunque no podía dejar de notar como Bill le miraba fijamente, como si la estuviera evaluando.

"_Seguro que está mirando cada uno de mis defectos físicos y lamentándose por tener una esposa fea"_ pensaba Hermione cuando notaba la mirada de Bill.

— ¿Quién será el cabeza de familia? —preguntó Bill, hablando por primera vez.

—Creo que lo mejor será que fuera Kingsley, es el mayor de todos y tiene experiencia con mortífagos. En teoría deberíamos haber ido a hablar con él primero, pero…— Hermione dejó de hablar ya que todos la habían entendido.

—Va a ser una tarea difícil— dijo Arthur.

— ¿Qué mortífago te ha tocado? —preguntó George con curiosidad.

—Lestrange, aunque también tengo a Draco Malfoy y al profesor Snape. —Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Te ha tocado con el murciélago grasiento? — preguntó George mientras la señora Weasley le golpeaba con la cuchara que tenía en su mano por su falta de tacto.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, molesta por el insulto a su marido

—Yo admiro al profesor Snape, fue un doble espía y nos ayudó mucho en la guerra. Es un hombre valiente y trabajador. Estoy honrada de que me haya tocado con él. Aunque el sentimiento no vaya a ser mutuo.

Bill se acercó por primera vez a ella y le acarició la mano.

—No estarás sola, seguro que al final, entre todos, conseguiremos llevarnos bien.

Hermione se quedó asombrada pero asintió con su cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano.

— ¿Qué más candidatos tienes? —preguntó Bill sin soltar su mano.

—Bueno está Cormac McLaggen, que es un imbécil arrogante y Harry.

—No está nada mal. Tendremos que trabajar mucho para que todo salga bien. Tienes mi sincera ayuda para todo, Hermione. — dijo Bill con una sonrisa y le daba un abrazo.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta trasera se abrió. Ron dio dos pasos a la cocina, con el labio roto y sangrando y los nudillos raspados. Se detuvo cuando vio a Bill y a Hermione abrazados.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —Gritó Ron con furia— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a aquí haciendo alarde de tu relación con mi hermano, en mi propia casa, delante de mi familia? ¡Tú solamente eres una zorra sangre sucia!

Hermione se deshizo del abrazo rápidamente y empezó a llorar. Las palabras del que siempre había considerado su mejor amigo se repetían en su mente. Mientras tanto, todos los Weasley se pusieron de pie y salieron a la defensa de Hermione, castigando a Ron por sus duras palabras.

Harry entró en la habitación con signos evidentes de pelea y vio a Hermione en el suelo llorando con sus manos cubriéndoles la cara. Le pareció tan pequeña y tan frágil, que fue corriendo a su lado, para abrazarla y consolarla. Hermione lo miró y se dejó caer en su pecho, feliz de verse consolada.

— ¡Basta! –gritó Molly, haciendo callar a todos—.Ronald Weasley Bilius, cierra la boca en este mismo instante. Nunca he estado más avergonzada en mi vida de decir que soy tu madre y de que te he criado. Hermione es tu amiga y ella es la víctima aquí. Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a los cargas del Wizengamot.

— ¡Ella estuvo en el equipo de gobierno cuando se les ocurrió el plan! —respondió Ron con violencia.

— ¡Silencio! — dijo Arthur Weasley inmediatamente llamando la atención de todos en la sala. — Voy a decirles a todos esto sólo una vez. Ron, si quieres culpar a alguien por esta situación, empieza por culpar a Voldemort y sus seguidores. Culpa al antiguo gobierno que le permitió llegar al poder, no una vez, sino dos veces. Culpa a la gente que juzga a la gente según su sangre y no por su personalidad. Pero en este caso, solo hay que culpar al Wizengamot por aprobar esta ley. Además yo fui una de esas personas en el Wizengamot y yo fui una persona que aprobó esto, incluso con todas estas condiciones que son difíciles.

Todos en la sala se quedaron mirando a Arthur, asimilando sus palabras.

—Todos estamos llamados al sacrificio por nuestra sociedad. Sé que nosotros ya hemos sacrificado mucho y no es justo. Tu madre y yo hemos perdido a dos de nuestros hijos, cada uno de vosotros ha perdido a dos hermanos, y Bill ha perdido a su encantadora esposa y un niño que ni siquiera había nacido. Charlie, tendrá que abandonar el trabajo que le gusta y Hermione puede que nunca pueda volver a estudiar y hacer la carrera que tanto quería y por si fuera poco la están obligando a tener 7 esposos, esposos que no la aman.

En ese punto, Hermione abrazó fuerte a Harry ya que esas palabras le recordaban la verdad de su destino.

—Pero la verdad es que no quedan casi brujas, la comunidad de magos más antigua del mundo será radicada en poco menos de 3 generaciones, habrá cada vez menos niños y las líneas estarán muy relacionadas, podrían nacer más niños squibs o con magia más mermada. — Prosiguió Arthur mirando con firmeza a Ron. — Por desgracia esta es la solución que hemos adoptado. No era la única, Hermione propuso muchas de ellas, se ha tirado semanas y semanas intentado un hechizo para que el hombre se quedara embarazado, además de proponer alternativas como fomentar la inmigración para que los magos ingleses se casaran con brujas de otros países o introducir a la comunidad muggle y sus métodos. Todos fueron rechazados aludiendo que la comunidad inglesas iba a perder su identidad.

—Todos estamos haciendo sacrificios, Ron. Es tiempo de que crezcas y que los aceptes como un hombre de verdad. — dijo Molly mirando con ojos tristes a su hijo pequeño.

—Y espero que nunca más vuelvas a hablar de esa manera a Hermione— dijo Bill con ojos furiosos.

Ron se puso pálido y empezó a balbucear disculpas a sus padres.

—No es a nosotros a quien le debes una disculpa, sino a Hermione.

—Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso— dijo Ron de un modo obligado mientras cerraba sus manos en puños.

—No deberías haberle dicho nada, ni siquiera deberías haber pensado eso de ella. Hermione ha hecho mucho por ti y jamás ha dudado por ti. Y con tus palabras acabas de romper una amistad de años. — dijo Harry en defensa de Hermione.

—No sigas Harry. Vosotros estáis demasiado cariñosos, seguramente habéis estado follando por años a espaldas de mí. ¿Dónde queda tu supuesto amor por Ginny? Hermione tenía que ser mía, no tuya. Pero como no, El niño que vivió se tiene que quedar con todo lo que yo quiero. — dijo Ron con ojos de furia.

Hermione estaba harta de escuchar la palabrería barata de Ron y le espetó en la cara:

—Harry y yo solo hemos sido amigos hasta ahora. Tengo que admitirte que me has gustado mucho durante mucho tiempo, pero tus insultos, nuestras peleas, tu falta de tacto y tu desconfianza entre otras cosas han hecho imposible que lo nuestro llegara a más.

Ron escuchó atentamente a Hermione y al oír toda su parrafada, salió de la habitación y de la casa con un sonoro portazo.

—Me disculpo por el comportamiento de Ronald —dijo el Sr. Weasley cuando volvió a sentarse. —Podría poner como excusa de que tiene mucho estrés emocional, pero no puedo. Todo estamos bajo mucho estrés y estamos manejándolo lo mejor que podemos.

—Por desgracia estoy muy familiarizada con su comportamiento. Esperaba su enfado, pero aun así sus palabras duelen y mucho, no creo que pueda verlo con los mismos ojos. No es necesario que pida disculpas en su nombre. — dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste.

—Supongo que vosotros dos os habéis peleado, ¿no? — dijo Arthur dirigiéndose a Harry ya que éste tenía algunos arañazos y las gafas rotas.

—Lo siento mucho señor y señora Weasley, él no se tomó bien la noticia de que yo era uno de los maridos de Hermione, como bien habéis podido escuchar. — dijo Harry dirigiéndose a ellos.

—No apruebo la violencia Harry, pero supongo que en este caso no había más remedio. — dijo Arthur sonriendo a Harry.

Mientras la familia Weasley hablaban sobre el mal comportamiento de Ron, Hermione tomó las gafas de Harry con un sencillo "Oculus" las reparó al igual que había hecho el primer día que se conocieron. Ambos se sonrieron.

—Gracias, Hermione.

**-0-**

Harry junto a Arthur y Bill se fueron a la sala de estar para discutir cual sería el mejor procedimiento para llevar a cabo el matrimonio. Hermione se quedó en la cocina para tomar un té con la señora Weasley para poder despejarse un rato.

—Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Pronto serás esposa y madre y gracias a Dios tengo un poco de experiencia en esas áreas.

—Muchas gracias, señora Weasley, seguramente te enviaré millones de lechuzas para pedirte ayuda y consejos. Quizás podíamos hacer una reunión un día a la semana para charlar sobre nuestros problemas.

—Estoy de acuerdo querida. En fin, sé que esto es un tema delicado y no sé si tu madre te ha hablado de esto, ¿sabes algo de sexo? —preguntó Molly con un tono maternal.

—Bueno… Yo… Entiendo la teoría, he leído muchos libros sobre eso, pero… yo… es decir… Nunca lo he hecho—balbuceó Hermione roja por la vergüenza.

— ¿Eres virgen pequeña? —preguntó Molly acariciando la mano de Hermione.

—Lo máximo que he hecho han sido besos en los labios y no muchos, solo he besado a dos personas, bueno esta mañana he besado al tercero. Ya sé que muchas personas creen que por haber estado casi un año encerrado con dos chicos tendría más experiencia, pero estábamos corriendo por nuestras vidas. No fue el momento adecuado, una vez pensé que Ron y yo después de la batalla podríamos haber tenido algo, pero simplemente no funcionó.

—Lo siento mucho por ti Hermione, ahora vas a tener a 7 maridos con grandes deseos sexuales.

—Tengo mucho miedo, se lo que hay que hacer, pero no tengo práctica. No se ser una mujer casada y menos una madre.

—Hermione, eres una chica cariñosa y muy inteligente; además de generosa y pragmática, si alguno de esos hombres intenta hacer algo que no te gusta, no dudes en decírselo a Bill.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron con cariño.

— ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre Bill? Ni siquiera se cuál es su color favorito.

—El verde esmeralda. No le gusta el té, solo el café con leche y tres de azúcar. Le gustan mucho las runas y le encantan que lo acaricien.

—Nunca seré capaz de llenar los zapatos de Fleur. Jamás.

—Basta con que seas tú misma. Aprenderá a quererte con el tiempo. Siempre le has parecido una chica increíble e interesante. Tiempo al tiempo.

Hermione le sonrió y asintió con cariño

**-0-**

_**Pues aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. He visto en vuestros comentarios que a algunas no os ha gustado algunos de los maridos. No puedo poner a Hermione con todos los chicos guapos y jóvenes, hay muchas brujas como Luna que también merecen tener su dosis de chicos guapos. Hasta la semana que viene.**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La idea viene de varios fics que he leído. La trama es solamente mía.**_

**Capítulo 4**

Después de la charla y del posterior almuerzo en donde Ron no asistió, Harry y Hermione se dispusieron a ir al Ministerio de Magia para hablar con Kingsley y recoger a Lestrange. Antes de irse, Hermione les mandó una lechuza a Draco Malfoy y a Cormac para reunirse todos juntos al día siguiente.

En la puerta, Bill cogió a Hermione del brazo y le dijo:

—Debemos compartir un beso para sellar nuestro compromiso. — dijo Bill mirando fijamente los labios de Hermione.

—De acuerdo— dijo Hermione titubeando.

Hermione se inclinó hacia él y se puso de puntillas mientras Billa la cogió por la cintura y presionó sus labios en un hermoso y largo beso. La respiración de Hermione se entrecortaba ya que los labios de Bill se amoldaban a los suyos, dominando totalmente el beso.

Una vez terminado el beso, Bill acarició suavemente las mejillas de Hermione y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Si hay algún problema no dudes en decírmelo, estaré aquí en casa haciendo los trámites necesarios y disponiendo todo para el mejor funcionamiento de la boda.

Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a irse con Harry. Bill se quedó en la puerta viendo como la pareja se iba, acariciándose los labios, sorprendido y un poco culpable porque había disfrutado de ese beso. La vida continuaba y aunque había querido mucho a Fleur, en el fondo de su corazón él sabía que no era el amor de su vida. Nunca había sentido ese cosquilleo que había sentido con Hermione al besar sus labios. Bill cerró la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_La vida me está dando una segunda oportunidad"_

**-0-**

El Ministerio de Magia ya no era lo que antes, la cantidad de magos y brujas en el trabajo había mermado considerablemente; antes había que tener cuidado en no chocarse y ahora había pasillos enteros totalmente desiertos. Muchos de los departamentos solo tenían como máximo 5 personas y algunos de ellos se habían fusionado por falta de personal. En definitiva el Ministerio de Magia tenía un aspecto desolador, al igual que toda la comunidad británica de magos.

Harry y Hermione llegaron a la puerta en donde un mago con aspecto aburrido estaba sentado en la mesa de recepción, custodiado por dos aurores con aspecto feroz. Cuando los dos se acercaron, el recepcionista los miró y con voz aburrida pregunto:

— ¿Nombre?

—Somos Harry Potter y Hermione Granger— el recepcionista los miró con la boca muy abierta ya que tenía ante sí dos miembros muy importantes contra la lucha de Voldemort, pero aun así no dejo que su sorpresa se mostrara en su voz.

— ¿Motivo de la visita?

—Debemos ver al Ministro por el asunto de la Ley del Matrimonio y para reclamar un mortífiago también según dicha ley. —dijo Harry

Hermione asintió y saco su hoja de certificado de matrimonio en donde estaba la orden de sacar a Lestrange de la cárcel como marido de Hermione.

El auror se acercó y cogiendo el certificado le echó varios hechizos de comprobación y al comprobar que estaba todo en orden, selló la hoja y se la desvolvió a Hermione.

—Siento mucho todo esto señor Potter, el equipo de aurores sabemos bien que usted junto con otros compañeros luchó duramente para meter esa escoria en la cárcel. —masculló con rabia el auror.

—Para ver al señor ministro debe coger el segundo ascensor a la derecha y la primera puerta que se abra, ponga el certificado de matrimonio y el ministro le estará esperando. Para el señor Lestrange— dijo el recepcionista cambiando la voz a una más de asco— debe ir al departamento de aurores, ellos os indicarán que hacer. Que pasen un buen día.

—Confío en que ustedes serán discretos con nuestra visita, no queremos que se sepa nada, antes de que el ministro haga un comunicado oficial. — dijo Harry mirando a los tres hombres.

—No se preocupe señor Potter, señorita Granger, nuestros labios estarán sellados. — dijo el recepcionista mientras los dos aurores asentían.

Harry y Hermione se dispusieron a seguir las indicaciones que le habían dado; cogieron el segundo ascensor y en la primera puerta, Hermione pasó el certificado de matrimonio, la puerta se abrió y en todo su esplendor se encontraba Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia.

—Hermione, Harry, me alegra veros— dijo Kingsley estrechando la mano de Harry y besando los nudillos de Hermione, ésta se sonrojó y la irritación que sentía por él, bajó varios puntos.

El ministro los condujo a su oficina y los invitó a que sentaran en el sofá de cuero negro que había en la habitación.

— ¿Un día estresante? —preguntó.

—Bastante. Nos detuvimos en la casa de los Weasley—dijo Harry a modo de explicación.

—Ya veo, me preguntaba como que no habíais venido antes. Pero ya estáis aquí.

—Esto no cambia nada. —dijo Hermione—Todavía sigo enfadada contigo.

Kingsley sonrió y se acercó a Hermione, le cogió de la mano y le dijo:

—Sé que no te gusta esta situación pequeña, pero ya lo hemos hablado, es algo necesario. La verdad es que estoy muy feliz de que me haya tocado contigo. No hubiera elegido a alguien mejor para ser la mujer del primer ministro. Eres inteligente, guapa, sarcástica y objetiva. Me ayudaras mucho. No dejaré que ese cerebro tuyo que tienes se desperdicie. — le dijo mirándole a los ojos, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba cada vez más

—Yo lo haré lo mejor que pueda. —dijo Hermione casi balbuceando.

—Y yo estaré allí para ello, pequeña. —dijo el primero ministro besándole la frente. — ¿Qué planes debemos llevar a cabo?

—Hemos hablado con Bill y hemos enviado una lechuza a Draco Malfoy y a Cormac para reunirnos mañana, la ubicación no la sabemos todavía.

—Me parece perfecto, mañana entonces haremos una gran reunión para discutir los trámites de nuestro matrimonio.

—He pensado que debes ser el cabeza de familia. No solo por lo obvio, sino porque eres un hombre justo y eres una figura de autoridad. —dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Estaré encantado de tener ese puesto, pequeña.

—Genial. Nuestra siguiente parada es recoger a Lestrange— dijo Harry con molestia, todavía le pesaba que solo había pasado unas semanas en la cárcel y ahora iba a ser libre y no solo eso, iba a ser parte de su familia.

—Sí, lo sé, me tomé la libertad de ver a todos tus maridos, Hermione. Vamos a ser un grupo muy variopinto.

— ¿Están ya los presos preparados? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, su núcleo mágico está desactivado, tendremos que proporcionarles unas varitas mágicas pero solo podrán hacer magia elemental y tendrán que presentarse en el ministerio todas las semanas para explicarnos el porqué de cada hechizo. No podrán usar ninguna maldición del tipo que sea. Serán como los niños de 5 años. No habrá problemas. — dijo Kingsley son mirada severa. —He supervisado yo mismo todo el proceso junto con todos los aurores disponibles. Tendrán una pulsera trasladadora que se activara inmediatamente que notemos que hay indicios de magia no autorizada y se les encerrará en Azkaban.

—Espero que sea suficiente—dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

—Lo es, esta medida no le gusta a nadie, pero es necesaria, todos los presos elegidos son sangres puras y ellos son los últimos. Es sangre mágica valiosa, además todas sus pertenencias, herencias, casas y además le pertenecerán a la esposa, así que pequeña, vas a ser una esposa rica y muy mimada. —dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa juguetona.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió.

—Bueno mejor nos vamos ahora, a ver si dejamos todo el asunto finiquitado. —dijo Harry levantándose.

—Harry si no te importa, ¿me dejarías unos minutos a solas con Hermione? —preguntó Kingsley.

—No hay problemas, esperaré fuera.

Cuando Harry salió de la oficina, Hermione se quedó en silencio, sin la presencia de Harry, Hermione se daba cuenta de que Kingsley era un hombre. Un hombre que para tener 45 años era muy atractivo: alto, delgado, musculoso, con el pelo negro, una sonrisa perfecta y unos ojos verdes azulados.

—Cuando dije que me alegraba de estar casado contigo, lo decía en serio. Me encantas Hermione, siempre me has gustado y atraído como mujer, pero la diferencia de edad me echaba para atrás, por eso, cuando vi que eres tú, mi esposa, me alegré. Sé que odias esta ley, pero yo me alegro de tenerla, porque así estaré contigo, pequeña.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca ni en sus mejores sueños se habría imaginado que el primer ministro sentía cosas por ella.

—Siempre me has parecido un hombre muy atractivo y sé que con el tiempo no va a ser difícil que te ame. Soy feliz de que me hayas tocado como uno de mis maridos. Pero aun así sigo odiando esta maldita ley.

—Sé que es una medida extrema, pero y aunque odie decirlo, es por el bien común, para no extinguirnos. Seguiremos luchando cada día, pequeña, además estaré encantado de hacerte mi asesora. Sé que serias buena para el puesto, aunque tendrías que trabajar desde casa.

— ¿En serio? Nada me gustaría más—dijo Hermione sonriendo.

—Eres una persona muy inteligente e increíble y no tienes miedo de decir lo que piensa. Eres perfecta—dijo el primer ministro mientras Hermione enrojecía cada vez más. — Al ser yo una persona pública, deberás a acompañarme a montón de cenas, cocteles, ceremonias. Sé que no te gusta que la prensa sepa todo de tu vida, pero desgraciadamente serás una figura más pública si de por sí ya lo eres.

—Lo entiendo y daré lo mejor de mí, quiero ser una buena esposa para ti. —dijo Hermione mirando al suelo en un murmullo.

—Sé que lo harás muy bien. Sé que soy una persona muy ocupada pero siempre tendré tiempo para ti y para nuestros hijos— dijo Kingsley metiéndole un rizo rebelde en la oreja de Hermione— Nuestra familia será una de mis prioridades.

—Lo entiendo, además no es como si estuviera sola, voy a tener 6 maridos más— dijo Hermione riéndose nerviosamente ya que Kingsley se estaba acercando cada vez más a ella.

—Muy bien, pequeña. Harry te está esperando y yo debo seguir con el papeleo. Te escribiré una lechuza esta noche y me comunicaré con los demás maridos para la reunión de mañana y ultimar detalles.

Hermione asintió y se levantó del sofá con parsimonia, Kingsley se acercó a ella y se puso en frente mirándole los labios. Ella cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia él, esperando ese beso. Fue un beso impaciente, ardiente y pasional, mucho más que el de Bill. Kingsley llevó sus manos a su cadera para poder sentirla totalmente.

Demasiado pronto para Hermione, se separaron.

—Esta es la confirmación de que seremos una buena pareja. No dudes en mandarme una lechuza si pasa algo, pequeña— dijo el primer ministro mientras le cogía de la mano, le besaba los nudillos y la acompañaba hasta la puerta. — Nos veremos mañana.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí y se echó en la puerta, todavía un poco excitada por el beso. Buscó a Harry con la mirada y se acercó adonde estaba él.

—Vamos— dijo Harry cogiéndole de la mano y sonriéndole.

**-0-**

Harry echaba miradas furtivas a Hermione mientras se dirigían al departamento de aurores para recoger a Lestrange. Harry veía como Hermione tenía una sonrisa boba en su cara, la cual, además pasaba sus dedos por sus labios. Harry se imaginaba lo que había pasado en la oficina y eso le producía una pizca de celos. Unos celos que deberían ser eliminados, ya que Hermione no era suya totalmente, debía aprender a compartirla.

Al entrar en el departamento de aurores, el mago que estaba al otro del despacho les indicó que esperaran ya que ahora mismo una bruja había ido a recoger a un preso. Harry y Hermione se sentaron en las butacas con las manos entrelazadas y echando miradas furtivas hacia la puerta. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y vieron como salía Luna junto con su padre, un auror y Amycus Carrow.

Luna al verlos, sonrió y les dijo:

—Harry, Hermione. Que gusto verlo, pero no puedo pararme, debo ir a casa de Neville junto con Amycus para detallar el matrimonio— dijo Luna con su encantadora sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Luna, lo entendemos y ¡enhorabuena! Te ha tocado con Neville. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. No era un secreto que Neville y Luna estaban enamorados y el destino les estaba dando esa oportunidad.

Mientras Harry miraba con asco al mortífago, éste le dirigió una mirada de asco, de repente, el mortífago calló de rodillas aullando de dolor. Ese era el precio por pensar en echar una maldición.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto Amycus, deja de hacer eso o sino en vez de un marido voy a tener un enfermo. —dijo Luna dándole la mano y Amycus con una sonrisa pervertida se la dio.

—Nos vemos chicos, os mandaré una lechuza pronto. —Se despidió Luna

El padre de Luna y el auror se despidieron de Harry y Hermione con un asentamiento en la cabeza y siguieron a la particular pareja.

—No puedo creerlo, la inocente Luna con ese asqueroso, ¿viste como la miraba con lujuria? Menos mal que no le puede hacer nada. —masculló Hermione con rabia ya que en la segunda guerra se descubrió que Carrow violaba a las jovencitas y tenía predilección por las rubias.

—Por favor señorita, los papeles del certificado del recluso—dijo el auror.

Hermione les entrego la hoja de vida de Lestrange así como el certificado de matrimonio y la hoja correspondiente a su excarcelación como marido de Hermione.

—Rodolphus Alexander Lestrange. 41 años. Nacido el 2 de junio de 1957. Está todo correcto, puede pasar. Dale este papel al auror que hay allí y él le dará la notificación de salida así como las recomendaciones.

Hermione y Harry, después de que éste enseñara su carnet de identidad mago, entraron en la puerta correspondiente y vieron a Lestrange sentado en una silla con dos aurores custodiándolo. Hermione les entrego el papel y los aurores lo recogieron y le dieron el certificado.

—Deben saber que el preso tendrá una responsabilidad compartida, por su nueva familia y por el ministerio. Usted y su familia deben satisfacer todas sus necesidades básicas. El preso debe venir al ministerio siempre acompañado por usted y cuando su estado de buena esperanza esté a término y no se lo permita, deberá darle un justificante a la persona que lo acompañe. No puede herirlo de gravedad, aunque si puede darle pequeños castigo. Cuando el bebe resultante sea de él, le pondremos una protección adicional para que no pueda dañarlo ni manipularlo. Si el preso tiene un comportamiento o una conducta rara puede castigarlo, o si quiere puede notificarlo al ministerio y alguno de nosotros se hará cargo. Si el preso coge cualquier dispositivo muggle para hacerle daño a usted o su familia puede matarlo, aunque el solo hecho de pensarlo, el preso sentirá un dolor atroz ya que le hemos puesto un hechizo de modificación de conducta, pero si aun así persiste, usted o alguno de sus maridos podrá utilizar el maleficio imperdonable contra él. No habrá sanción ya que será en defensa propia. Todo esto es totalmente improbable, ya que con la pulsera trasladadora, en cuanto el pensamiento de hacer daño real se presente, se activará y lo mandará directamente a estas oficinas. — dijo el auror de modo cansado y perfectamente dicho.

—El preso nunca y repito nunca debe estar en contacto con otros presos de su misma condición. En caso de reunión, boda, bautizo; un auror siempre lo acompañará o si lo prefiere alguno de sus maridos debe estar siempre con él. Puede utilizar el encantamiento o hechizo que desee. ¿Alguna pregunta? — dijo el otro auror cuando terminó.

— ¿Tengo permiso para llevarle al mundo muggle? Es que muchas de mis compras las hago allí y ahora iba a dirigirme hacia allí.

—No creo que haya problema, siempre que otra persona más lo acompañe por si acaso. Pero evite sacarlo en excesivo a la calle, la comunidad mágica aún se está adaptando. — dijo el auror.

—Muchas gracias, no hay problema.

El auror le quitó las cadenas al preso y éste se levantó mirando fijamente a Hermione con una expresión vacía y carente en su rostro. Todos salieron de la sala y los aurores los acompañaron hasta la salida del Ministerio, los funcionarios que se encontraban echaban miradas de lástima a Hermione y de asco al mortífago.

—No olvide su cita, el viernes que viene a las 10 de la mañana. — dijo el auror.

Una vez en la calle, Hermione pudo ver de cerca a Lestrange. Su cara estaba pálida y llena de arrugas, parecía tener más de 40 años, sus cejas estaban muy pobladas y su pelo castaño caía desordenadamente. Sus ropas estaban sucias, aunque él se veía bastante limpio.

Harry no quería mirarlo, porque cada vez lo miraba recordaba esos días de intensa lucha, de intenso dolor, de su búsqueda y ahora ese maldito iba a ser uno de los maridos de Hermione.

"_Debería de haberlo matado en cuanto tuve la oportunidad_" pensó Harry Potter con una mirada de furia en su rostro.

—Bueno, ehh, ¿te importa que te llame Rodolphus? Ya que vamos a estar, bueno, casados, creo que es lo mejor.

Lestrange la miró con esos ojos vacíos y asintió.

Hermione suspiró y miró a Harry.

"_Creo que esto apenas acaba de comenzar."_

**-0-**

_**Bueno aquí va otro capítulo, ya tenemos otras dos interacciones entre os maridos. Gracias mil por los reviews.**_

_**Por cierto tengo una página en Facebook en donde subo los links de mis historias de Harry Potter y algunas historias de otras autoras que me encantan. Son todas las historias de Hermione sin Cannon, así que no encontraras un Ron/Hermione. También subo información acerca de mis fics, adelantos, etc: www . Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto) ¡Uniros!**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La idea viene de varios fics en inglés que he leído pero la historia es totalmente mía.**_

**Capítulo 5**

Una vez fuera del Ministerio de Magia, Hermione se dirigió a Rodolphus y le dijo:

—Rodolphus vamos a parar en el Londres muggle, así de camino le compraremos algunas ropas y lo llevaremos a la peluquería. Harry yo vamos mucho al mundo muggle ya que tenemos más donde elegir.

Lestrange solo la miró con esos ojos vacíos y asintió. Harry suspiró con furia y todos caminaron juntos por Londres. Harry antes de estar a la vista de los muggles, le echó varios hechizos a Lestrange para que no pudiera escaparse por precaución, ya que como decía Moody _"Alerta permanente"._

—Vamos a ir primero a la peluquería de _G__2_para que te corten el pelo, te hagan un tratamiento facial y capilar y te afeiten adecuadamente.

Harry gruñó en respuesta y se encaminaron a la peluquería favorita de Harry y Hermione.

—Harry muchas gracias por todo, has sido mi apoyo, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti. Solo te pido un poco de paciencia y de civismo. Hazlo por mí, por nuestra futura familia—dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Harry.

—No te prometo nada Hermione, pero lo intentaré por ti y por nuestro futuro juntos y de nuestra familia.

—Gracias Harry. Te quiero.

Lestrange miraba la escena con mirada neutra pero en su interior sentía un anhelo, un anhelo que hacía mucho tiempo que había intentado enterrar en su interior, un anhelo que había tenido desde pequeño, porque nunca había sentido ese amor, esa confianza, ese sentirse querido y en el fondo de su mal estrecho corazón lo deseaba.

Después de esta breve conversación se dirigieron a _G__2_ en donde las estilistas favoritas de Hermione y Harry se echaron las manos a la cabeza al ver a Rodolphus, pero su profesionalismo las superó y pronto hicieron de él un nuevo reto.

Las peluqueras cortaron, limaron, embardunaron de muchos potingues, rasparon y desplegaron todo su arte. Harry y Hermione solo se cortaron el pelo y ésta última también se hizo las uñas. Esperaron dos horas a que terminaran con Lestrange. Cuando las estilistas terminaron con el ex mortifago, Hermione se quedó boquiabierta ya que el aspecto de éste había dado un cambio de 180º. Su pelo estaba corto, las canas habían desaparecido dejando el pelo negro perfecto, las arrugas habían casi desaparecido, sus ojos azules brillaban con firmeza y juventud, sus uñas estaban limpias y perfectas. En definitiva, parecía un hombre nuevo.

Hermione aplaudió a las peluqueras por su esfuerzo y dedicación, prometiendo que irían cada semana. Harry pagó y se dispusieron a ir a _Jack & Jones _para comprar ropa de hombre adecuada para Lestrange.

Mientras caminaban podía sentir a Rodolphus mirándola. Caminaba ligeramente detrás de ella y de Harry, y ella tenía la sospecha de que le estaba mirando el culo, pero ella no podía discernir eso.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, Hermione elegía la ropa que ella creía más adecuada para Lestrange mientras éste asentía o negaba las ropas que ella le enseñaba. Una vez escogidas un par de prendas, se dirigieron al probador y éste se probó todas las prendas y una vez hecho esto, eligió unas para llevarse puestas directamente que resultaron unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul y blanca de cuadros con una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos zapatos negros.

Una vez pagado y con las bolsas en mano, que Lestrange simplemente cogió, se dirigieron a un taxi. Al ver la mirada de desconcierto de éste, Hermione le dio una sonrisa de apoyo y le ayudó a ponerse el cinturón, mientras Harry le indicaba al taxista la dirección de la calle de Grimmauld Place.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Hermione preocupada al ver la cara pálida de Lestrange.

—Sí, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de vehículos. Gracias señorita Granger.

—Puedes llamarme Hermione, o si quieres puedes llamarme Jean.

— ¿Jean?

—Es mi segundo nombre.

—Si no le importa, la llamaré Jean.

Hermione asintió y le dio una sonrisa radiante y algo dentro de Rodolphus se rompió.

Al llegar a la calle en donde está la casa de Harry, la antigua casa Black, el taxi paró y los tres magos salieron del taxi.

—Adelántate Hermione, voy a comentar algo a Lestrange. —dijo Harry a Hermione dejando a ésta preocupada, pero le hizo caso y se encaminó hacia la casa.

—Hermione quiere que sea civilizado contigo y haré lo posible por ella, pero no te prometo nada. Si le dices algo que le hiera, o la miras de una manera horrible, desearas haber muerto esa noche. Maté a tu señor y no dudes que no me temblará la mano en hacerlo contigo. — dijo Harry muy serio mientras Lestrange lo miraba con su vacía mirada pero al cabo de unos segundos asintió.

Harry y Lestrange se dirigieron dentro de la casa. Harry no estaba especialmente feliz de que un ex mortífago entrara en su casa, pero como Hermione había ayudado a la redefinición del hechizo Fidelius, el secreto de la casa estaba a salvo. Ella era su guardián secreto y él confiaba en ella más que nadie y Rodolphus era relativamente inofensivo. Pero incluso una serpiente sin colmillos, todavía podía tener veneno en su interior.

Hermione los miró a los dos con dudas en sus ojos y al ver que estaban los dos ilesos, sonrió con esa sonrisa que hacía temblar las piernas de Harry, la necesidad de éste por besar de nuevo los labios de Hermione era imperiosa. Harry a duras penas podía soportar que Hermione sintiera algo por el ex-mortífago, aunque solo fuera pura atracción física ya que había notado cierta excitación por parte de Hermione cuando Lestrange salió del probador bien vestido.

Sabía que culpar a Hermione por intentar ser amable con Lestrange era estúpido, ya que también él sería su esposo y por una buena armonía del hogar, entendía la postura de ella. Sabía que Lestrange todavía no había hecho nada malo con ella, pero ese era el problema _todavía no había hecho nada malo._

—Potter, ¿cómo es que estábamos en la casa ascentral de los Black? —preguntó Lestrange con curiosidad.

—Me la dejó en herencia mi padrino Surius Black. Ya sabes, la persona que su puta mujer loca y demente mató por sus ideas delirantes y asquerosas. — dijo Harry echando humo y saliendo de la habitación.

Sirius todavía era una herida abierta. Nadie podía hablar de él y menos un sucio mortífago.

**-0-**

Hermione, que había escuchado la conversación, aunque estaba en la cocina, suspiró con preocupación. Sabía que el tema de Sirius era todavía algo un tema tabú para Harry, así que se acercó a la salida en donde un Lestrange se había quedado como una estatua viendo como el famoso Harry Potter había maldecido a su ex-mujer.

—Solo sentí curiosidad. No quería ofender a nadie. —dijo Lestrange con miedo en los ojos. Sabía que por esa imprudencia, podía ser castigado.

Ya no le quedaba orgullo, en todo él solo quedaba el instinto de supervivencia.

—Lo sé, simplemente es un tema delicado para Harry. Simplemente no menciones su nombre cerca de él. Nadie de su entorno lo hace. Ni siquiera yo puedo hablar con él de Sirius. —Contestó Hermione—.Quiero que nos llevemos bien. Estoy dando todo de mí para verte como un individuo y no como un antiguo seguidor de Voldemort.

—Eres una bruja muy extraña Jean. Tienes mi palabra de honor de que le haré la vida más fácil. —dijo Lestrange no queriendo hablar más sobre el asunto de Voldemort.

Él no se había unido a Voldemort por odiar a las sangres sucias, sabía que ese odio era irracional e incluso infantil, sin fundamento. Su motivo había sido más primitivo. _Más humano_.

—Gracias. Ahora te enseñaré tu habitación mientras estés aquí.

Ella acompañó a Rodolphus hasta el tercer piso, colocándole en el antiguo dormitorio de la madre de Sirius. Una habitación de color morado re-decorada por Hermione y Harry, como el resto de la casa, una habitación que no había sido utilizada pero que estaba limpia y ordenada gracias a los cuidados de éstos.

—Si algo no te gusta, podemos cambiarlo, en esta estantería guardo mis libros de Hogwarts así como algunos de mi propia biblioteca privada, ya que en la biblioteca ya no cabían. La cena se servirá a las 20:00 p.m. La habitación tiene su propio baño, así que puedes bañarte, leer o puedes bajar a la sala. — dijo Hermione poniendo nerviosa ante la intensa mirada que le daba Lestrange.

Rudolphos se acercó a Hermione con precisión mientras Hermione se quedaba clavaba en el suelo y vio como los labios de él se acercaban con precisión a los suyos y le daba un beso tierno, suave y corto.

—Nuestro compromiso acaba de sellarse. Estaré en mi habitación. Gracias por todo _miña pequeña._

Hermione aun con la cabeza en ese pequeño beso, salió de la habitación con una sonrisa tonta, mientras Rudolphos se sentaba en la cama, acariciando sus labios que todavía los notaba cálidos.

"_Vainilla. Dulce como la vainilla. Exótica_ _como ella"_

**-0-**

Al cerrar la puerta, aún con la mente en el beso, Hermione se dirigió al pasillo principal a la antigua habitación de Sirius Black que ahora pertenecía a Harry.

—Harry—dijo Hermione tocando la puerta. —Soy yo y estoy sola, ¿puedo pasar?

Hermione escuchó un leve gruñido parecido a un sí y ésta abrió la puerta y se deslizó hacia dentro donde pudo ver a Harry tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama. Hermione se acercó con cautela a la cama y empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

De pronto Harry en un movimiento brusco, puso a Hermione debajo de él y empezó besarle con firmeza y pasión, mientras que Hermione al principio con sorpresa y después con ahínco correspondió a los besos lujuriosos de Harry. Después de un rato, Harry bajó la intensidad de los besos y puso su cara en el hueco del hombro de Hermione mientras ésta le acariciaba la espalda.

—Perdón por haber perdido el control, pero lo necesitaba. Te necesitaba Hermione. Esta situación a veces me supera. — dijo Harry mientras se quitaba de encima de Hermione y la abrazaba por la cintura.

—No me quejo, me encanta que me beses. Entiendo la situación ya que soy parte de ella. Simplemente poco a poco Harry, poco a poco. Un paso cada vez.

—Siento haber exagerado, pero Sirius es un tema que todavía me duele.

—En la vida real, Harry, los buenos no siempre ganan por eso tenemos que aprender a ser más listos que los malos. Debemos anticiparnos a los golpes. Pensar en los hubiera o en los "y si" nos condena a la miseria y al pasado. Ganamos una guerra, perdimos a nuestros seres queridos, estamos atados a un matrimonio pero somos libres Harry. La libertad ahora esta palpable y nuestros hijos podrán vivir en un mundo mejor.

—Siempre tienes la palabra correcta para hacerme sentir mejor Hermione. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero Harry—dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Harry

Esta vez fue Hermione quien empezó el beso, fue ella, quien abrió primero su boca para rodear la lengua de Harry con la suya y fue ella en un momento de valentía quien se subió a su regazo y pudo sentir la dureza de Harry justo en su centro.

Las preocupaciones de Harry se fueron de su cabeza en el momento en que Hermione se restregó ante su erección y gimió en su cuello. La emoción, la lujuria y el amor se mezclaron en el frenesí del beso y pronto Hermione le quitó la camiseta a Harry y justo cuando éste iba a hacer lo mismo con Hermione se escuchó un grito de hombre.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Hermione aun borracha de deseo.

— ¡Rodolphus! — dijo Harry dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Hermione se quitó del regazo de Harry mientras que éste salía corriendo hacia la sala de estar en donde creía que estaba el origen del grito y allí en el salón un malhumorado Ron tenía su varita en la cara de un sorprendido Rodolphus que por la sorpresa había dejado caer un libro al suelo.

—Joder Ron, quita la varita de la cara de Lestrange. —dijo Harry sacando su propia varita.

Ron giró la cara y con furia dijo:

— ¿Qué hace ese asqueroso mortífago en mi casa?

—Esta no es tu casa Ron. Ya no. Desde el momento en que insultaste a Hermione esta mañana, ésta dejó de ser tu casa. Pero para que te enteres, él es uno de los maridos de Hermione.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Ron? —preguntó Hermione, la cual se puso al lado de Lestrange en una pose defensiva.

Ron al ver a Harry sin camisa y a Hermione con los labios rojos y el pelo revuelto sumo dos y dos y su enfadó incrementó.

— No has perdido el tiempo, ¿no Harry? ¿Qué tal es en la cama? Dicen que las mejores en la cama son las mosquitas muertas, que son unas guarras en ellas.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa ya que en su fuero interno creía que Ron había venido a pedir disculpas, pero en un veloz movimiento Lestrange le pegó un gran puñetazo a Ron que lo dejó en el suelo con la nariz rota.

—Has insultado a mi mujer y eso es legal para mí. No vuelvas a hacerlo pequeña comadreja. —dijo Lestrange con ira mirando con odio a Ron mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione.

Harry estaba sorprendido pero satisfecho con el trabajo del ex-mortífago.

—Ron ya no eres bienvenido a nuestra casa, ya es la segunda vez que insultas a mi mujer y no habrá una tercera. Dame tus llaves. —dijo Harry ya que nadie se podía aparecer en la casa ya que estaba encantada para que solo aquellas personas con la llave dada por Harry voluntariamente podían abrir la puerta.

Ron se levantó tambaleándose del piso escupiendo en el suelo, mientras le lanzaba las llaves a Harry con furia a la cara, pero éste con sus reflejos de buscador las cogió al vuelo sin problema.

—La historia de siempre. El famoso Harry Potter se queda con la chica y yo, el eterno amigo segundón le toca casarse con la cara de rana de Umbridge. El siempre famoso niño que vivió tiene que quedarse con todo lo que yo quiero: dinero, fama e incluso la mujer que quiero.

—Basta Ron, ya hemos hablado de esto esta mañana. Esto no es culpa ni de Harry ni mía. Madura de una vez. No te reconozco. No sé quién eres. — dijo Hermione mirando con odio a Ron mientras que éste al no poder aguantar la mirada de Hermione la bajó.

Ron miró a los que fueran a sus mejores amigos y se marchó de la casa dando un sonoro portazo.

—Me voy a mi habitación chicos. Quiero estar sola. Nos veremos en la cena. — dijo Hermione antes de que ninguno de los dos hombres pudieran hacer nada.

Hermione corrió a su habitación, que era la antigua habitación de Regulus pintada de verde esperanza y decorada a su gusto con muchos cojines de colores, fotos de sus padres y amigos, peluches y sus amados libros. Allí en su santuario cogió a su osito de peluche blanco llamado _Semua_, se echó sobre la cama y empezó a llorar por una amistad perdida.

**-0-**

Harry y Rodolphus se miraron con impotencia viendo como Hermione se iba a su habitación con los ojos llorosos. No intentaron detenerla ya que sabían que la bruja necesitaba un tiempo a solas. La pérdida de una amistad siempre es algo duro de superar.

— ¿Te hizo algo? —preguntó Harry.

—No, llegasteis antes de que pudiera hechizarme.

—Gracias por defender de esa manera a Hermione, fue un estupendo derechazo.

—Jean va a ser mi esposa y como tal tengo la obligación de protegerla y ningún mago o bruja en mi presencia va a insultarla ni hacerle sentir mal.

—Creía que la ibas a odiar por su condición de sangre.

—Harry Potter, las cosas a menudo no son como parecen a simple vista. Me vuelvo a mi habitación. Nos veremos a la hora de la cena.

Dicho esto, Lestrange se dirigió a su habitación aun con la furia en su cuerpo. Nadie iba a meterse con su bruja. Nadie. Ella era suya.

**-0-**

A eso de las 19:30, Hermione salió de su habitación para preparar la cena ya que esa noche le tocaba a ella cocinar. Estaba ella cocinando tarareando cuando Lestrange entró en la cocina y con una sonrisa se sentó en la mesa mientras observaba a Hermione cocinar.

— ¿Potter no tiene un elfo domestico?

—Tenía uno, Kreacher, pero Harry no se sentía cómodo con él así que lo cedió a Hogwarts. Tampoco es tan difícil, ni a Harry ni a mí nos molesta limpiar ni cocinar, además con magia no es tan difícil hay muchos hechizos de limpieza. —dijo Hermione mientras cortaba la lechuga y los tomates para la ensalada mientras le echaba un ojo al pollo que estaba en el horno.

Lestrange sonrió y se quedó mirando como Hermione cocinaba y cada vez que la miraba, su pecho se encogía de la emoción. Sentía que con ella podía tener lo que siempre había anhelado: un hogar, una familia.

A eso de las 20:00 bajó Harry hacia la cocina con una carta en la mano.

—Es una carta de Bill, dice que la reunión será mañana a las 11:00 en la mansión Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué allí?

—Malfoy se ha ofrecido ya que la mansión legalmente ya es suya, desde que su padre murió por leucemia y su madre también formara parte de las brujas de mayor edad con maridos, él es el legítimo dueño.

Había sido todo una ironía que Lucius Malfoy muriera de una enfermedad muggle poca conocida en el mundo de los magos. Narcissa, por otro lado, había sido otra excepción ya que al ser viuda de sangre limpia y con todavía con capacidad de engendrar entraba dentro del cupo.

—Bueno voy a escribirles a los demás para informarles de que mañana a las 11:00 en la mansión Malfoy. — dijo Hermione.

Después de que Hermione mandara las lechuzas, los tres se dispusieron a comer en un cálido silencio y posteriormente se fueron a dormir cada uno a su habitación ya que cada uno de ellos tenía sendos pensamientos rondándolos en sus cabezas.

**-0-**

_**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste, en el siguiente se verán las caras todos los maridos juntos. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, ¡os adoro! Pasaros por mi página de Facebook que está en mi profile.**_

_*****PrincesLynx*****_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. y la idea viene de varios fics en inglés, pero la historia es de mi autoría.**_

**Capítulo 6**

Al día siguiente, después de una noche un tanto perturbadora, Hermione se levantó a las 9:00 de la mañana por el sonido de una lechuza picando la ventana de su habitación. Todavía soñolienta y un poco zombi, Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Al abrir la ventana, una lechuza de color negro dejó una carta en la cama de Hermione y volvió rápidamente al aire, saliendo por la ventana.

Hermione se acercó hacia la cama y abrió la carta sorprendida ya que era de Severus Snape.

"_Señorita Granger:_

_Le comunico que deseo verla en cuanto esta carta llegue a su poder, reúnase conmigo en mi despacho de Hogwarts para hablar sobre la absurda ley de matrimonio._

_Un saludo._

_S. Snape."_

Hermione abrió la boca y empezó a vestirse rápidamente ya que tenía mucha curiosidad por hablar con Snape. Al salir de la habitación para dirigirse al salón para ir en red flu hasta el despacho del profesor Snape ya que en todo este año atrás lo había ayudado en la creación de pociones para la cura del _purgatio_ y para ahorrar tiempo y energía se había establecido la red flu entre ellos, aunque Snape nunca había pisado la casa, era siempre Hermione quien iba al despacho.

Al entrar en el salón se encontró a Harry en la sala tomando café.

— ¿Dónde vas?

—El profesor Snape me ha mandado una lechuza y voy a ver que quiere, dice que es algo relacionado con la ley de matrimonio.

—Estaré vigilando la casa. No te preocupes. Vete tranquila. Nos veremos en la reunión.

— ¿No vas a trabajar hoy?

—He pedido un mes de excedencia para estar contigo y ayudarte en todo.

—Gracias Harry, eres un amor. —Dijo Hermione dándole un beso en los labios. —Al despacho del profesor Snape.

Dicho esto, la chimenea engulló a Hermione y apareció en el despacho de Snape el cual estaba sentado en su escritorio.

Snape que a duras penas había sobrevivido a la mordedura de la serpiente, gracias a su tenacidad y su instinto de supervivencia, cuando Harry hubo matado a Voldemort, Hermione corrió a la casa de los gritos para poder ayudar a Snape y con ayuda de los supervivientes de la gran guerra en Hogwarts, Snape pudo salvarse.

Los sanadores dijeron que había sobrevivido de puro milagro a las heridas producidas por la serpiente y luego a la maldición _Purgatio. _Solo la tenacidad de Snape y de los médicos había sido posible que él cuando estaba enfermo junto con Hermione y muchos otros investigadores pudieran encontrar la cura siendo Snape el conejillo de indias. Snape se había negado a ser un enfermo y en cuanto estuvo ligeramente mejor de sus heridas y de la plaga volvió a Hogwarts para seguir buscando la cura.

Pero su recuperación había sido difícil, los sanadores siempre se lo habían dicho y ahora que estaba recuperado, Snape estaba más malhumorado ya que el veneno de la serpiente lo había dejado débil ya que se cansaba con facilidad y tenía que seguir tomando pociones revitalizantes. Se le había dado una larga lista de instrucciones, media docena de pociones y advertencias en cuanto a los riesgos.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando, esperando que éste hablara, su estómago estaba revuelto por los nervios.

—Ah, señorita Granger aquí estas. Siempre tan puntual— dijo Snape, la lesión de la serpiente aunque había sido en el cuello no había cambiado su voz. Su voz seguía baja y suave como la seda, teniendo el poder de excitarla. Cuando era adolescente había tenido un ligero enamoramiento por él, lo había encontrado atractivo, pero nunca se lo había confesado a nadie.

—Hola, profesor—dijo ella vacilando y balaceándose ligeramente, intimidada por el hombre.

—Se lo dije al ministro y te lo digo a ti, no tengo ninguna intención de seguir con esta farsa de matrimonio. Que me manden a Azkaban si es lo quieren.

Hermione al escuchar sus palabras sintió un deje de tristeza.

"_Por supuesto, ¿por qué iba a querer casarse conmigo? No soy nada especial"_

Hermione lo miró a la cara intentando que sus palabras no le afectaran, aunque se alegraba de que Snape siguiera tan sarcástico como siempre.

—Al grano como siempre, profesor, sin sutilezas.

—No hay tiempo para sutilezas.

—No, supongo que no lo hay — dijo ella sonriendo. — Bueno, al grano, tienes que casarte conmigo de todas maneras, si renuncias al matrimonio, tendré que ir a Azkaban a acostarme contigo hasta que me dejes embarazada y sería muy embarazoso, porque habría un auror mirando a que tú cumplieras la ley e incluso podrían llegar a obligarte a tomar pociones de lujuria para que cumplieras conmigo.

— ¿Cómo? —gritó Snape.

—Eso es, no olvides que estaba allí cuando se aprobó la ley y se todas las clausulas.

—Joder— maldición Snape dando un puñetazo a la mesa.

—Esta es la situación, de cualquier manera la ley se va a cumplir, tú eliges. Una duda que tengo, ¿no te quieres casar por ser yo o por la situación?

—Por las dos, señorita Granger has sido mi estudiante, mi ayudante de pociones, te saco el doble de edad, eres una insufrible sabelotodo; pero también tengo que confesar que usted es mi mejor elección.

— ¿Por qué? Podría haberle tocado alguna chica joven como yo e incluso alguna de las brujas de mayor edad como Narcissa que es hermosa y elegante.

—Es algo personal—dijo Snape de manera cortante.

—Vamos a ser marido y mujer, más personal que eso no creo que haya nada, pero te respeto. Respecto a tus objeciones yo ya no soy su estudiante, hace casi dos años que no voy a sus clases, además ya no eres profesor, porque la escuela está cerrada. Lo de su edad, bueno, no vas a ser mi marido de más edad, el ministro te supera en ese sentido y él no tiene inconveniente y bueno siempre he sido una sabelotodo eso nunca va a cambiar, pero supongo que estaré ocupada cuidando de los niños—dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste.

Snape se la quedó mirando, ya que lo último lo había dicho con una voz lastimera. Él más que nadie sabía lo que era renunciar a sus sueños por el bien mayor y ahí estaba, una de sus mejores alumnas, una chica inteligente que iba a ser mamá sin poder explotar su cerebro. La vida no era justa y con Hermione estaba el claro ejemplo.

—Sus argumentos no son los mejores, pero son la realidad. —dijo Snape resoplando.

—Es la pura realidad, no puedo adornarla para que sea más bonita. Voy a tener 7 maridos y 14 hijos.

— ¿Estás segura que no hay una vía de escape, una cláusula, algo mínimo?

—No, estuve cuando se aprobó la ley, leí el manuscrito, la letra pequeña, intenté encontrar cualquier laguna para poder escapar, pero nada. La ley del matrimonio está hermética. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste. —No seré una de esas esposas agobiantes, tendrás tu libertad, si quieres solo puedes estar en las comidas, aunque cuando tengamos hijos, me gustaría que estuvieras presente. Ellos no tendrán la culpa.

—No sé si podré llegar a amarte, no creo en el amor. — dijo Snape mirando a la ventana con tono pensativo.

Al oír eso, algo en Hermione se rompió y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas no derramadas. Ella quería casarse por amor, sabía que era algo estúpido pero siempre había soñado que cuando se casara sería con una persona que la amara como un igual. No era justo.

"_Por lo menos Harry me quiere"_

—No te pediré que me quieras. —dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta, intentando tragándose sus lágrimas. —Aprecio que me lo digas para saber bien las cosas. Yo si me alegro de que hayas sido uno de mis maridos, eres un hombre valiente e inteligente y siempre le he admirado por ello, siempre podemos discutir sobre pociones, tenemos temas en común.

Snape la miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Odiaba ser así, siempre había admirado a Hermione, le gustaba su inteligencia como lo mantenía en jaque y ahora se había convertido en una hermosa señorita. Ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer y pronto sería suya. Nunca había albergado la esperanza de una familia pero eso era el futuro que le esperaba y le gustaba. Ese anhelo que había tenido siempre en su interior de una familia, ahora podía hacerse realidad.

—Tenemos que a la Mansión Malfoy para encontrarnos con los demás candidatos a maridos, para discutir sobre todo ello, la fecha de la boda y además. ¿Vamos? — dijo Hermione incapaz de ver a Snape a los ojos, ya que sabía que si lo miraba se iba a poner a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Hermione y Snape salieron del despacho y se dispusieron a dejar Hogwarts ya que no se podían aparecer sin más en la Mansión Malfoy así que los dos juntos se aparecieron a 100 metros de la mansión.

Eran las once en punto cuando llegaron, por lo que no era demasiado tarde, pero eso quería decir que todos sus futuros maridos estarían esperando por ella. Snape le ofreció su brazo y ella sorprendida lo cogió y se dispuso a atravesar la verja que conducía a la puerta de la casa. A cada paso que Hermione daba hacia la casa su corazón latía más deprisa.

En la puerta se encontraron con un elfo doméstico solemnemente vestido con una especie de funda de almohada blanca, e hizo un gesto hacia el salón donde los acompañó.

Hermione intentó que sus manos no temblaran pero no podía, llegó un momento en que no podía caminar y se paró en seco.

—Estás temblando, señorita Granger, ¿dónde ha quedado su legendaria valentía de Gryffindor? — dijo en voz baja y burlona Severus.

—No puedo hacerlo, la última vez que estuve aquí, Bellatrix Lestrange me torturó casi hasta la muerte y me señaló. —dijo ésta tocándose el brazo en donde estaba su señal de sangre sucia.

Snape la miró ya que no lo sabía y se maldijo en voz baja por haberse burlado de su miedo. Era normal tenerlo. Bellatrix Lestrange se caracterizaba por ser una mujer sádica.

Hermione intentó controlar su respiración y los temblores, pero no podía, cada vez estaba más nerviosa y empezó a hiperventilar. Los malos recuerdos pasaban por sus ojos como en una película mientras que su respiración se volvía cada vez más errática.

—Tranquila señorita Granger, respire con pausa. —Dijo Snape preocupado al ver a Hermione cada vez más pálida y jadeando. — ¿Señorita Granger? ¿Hermione?

Hermione se sentía como si una ola la hubiese engullido, en este último año le había pasado pocas veces, ya que cuando terminó la guerra fue a un psicólogo mago y éste le había detectado trastorno por estrés postraumático. Llevaba un año en que estos ataques de pánico no se habían producido pero al estar en la mansión en donde había sufrido tantas maldiciones juntas se había desencadenado. En este estado no podía recordar las palabras de aliento de su psicólogo. Se sentía como su respiración fallaba hasta que sintió como unos labios se estrellaban en los suyos en un beso torpe pero decidido. El beso duró hasta que la respiración de Hermione volvía a la realidad y fue consciente de que él que le estaba besando era Snape.

Snape se retiró al ver que Hermione ya respiraba con normalidad mientras que Hermione parpadeaba y se alejaba un poco sorprendida y tocándose los labios con los dedos.

—Lo siento por esto, pero me parecía más adecuado un beso que una bofetada y así sellamos nuestro compromiso.

—Prefiero los besos, gracias. Y gracias por ayudarme, hacía mucho tiempo que no me daba un ataque de pánico de esta envergadura, tendré que ver a mi psicólogo.

—No se preocupes, las secuelas de la guerra son difíciles de superar. —dijo Snape con sabiduría.

—No sé muy bien que hacer, estarán todos allí. —dijo Hermione mordiéndose los labios mirando a la puerta con miedo.

—Cuando entremos, debes saludar primero al jefe de familia que has designado, así todos lo sabremos en consecuencia y así dejaras establecido la jerarquía para que nadie se suba a las barbas.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza dando una sonrisa temblorosa a Snape mientras éste le sujetó con más fuerza la mano.

"_Allá vamos"_

-0-

_**Espero que os haya gustado, el lunes subo el siguiente capítulo. Este capítulo es un premio para vosotras por todos esos comentarios con vuestro. Estoy abierta a sugerencias, si queréis decirme algo en plan como es gustaría que hiciera la historia, algún escenario, decídmelo. Agradeceré todas las sugerencias.**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. y la idea viene de varios fics en inglés, pero la historia es de mi autoría.**_

**Capítulo 7**

Hermione y Severus se adentraron en la sala en donde estaban 6 hombres sentados en unas butacas alrededor de la chimenea, alguno de ellos estaba fumando o tomando una copa, pero todos los ojos se volvieron a ella en cuanto su figura se vislumbró en la entrada

—Perdonad por la demora, ha sido culpa mía, estaba discutiendo unos asuntos sobre pociones con la señorita Granger y se nos fue el santo al cielo. —dijo Severus mintiendo como solo él sabía mentir.

—Podrías haber dejado los asuntos intelectuales para después. Algunos tenemos trabajo que hacer. —siseó Draco Malfoy con superioridad.

— ¿Trabajo? ¿Desde cuando el niño Malfoy trabaja? —replicó Lestrange con burla mirando a Draco Malfoy con sorna.

—Algunos de nosotros tenemos un status y una vida ordinaria, no como otros que no tienen donde caerse muertos sino fuera por la caridad del ministerio. —contestó Draco Malfoy mirando al que fuera su tío en un pasado.

Lestrange dio un paso adelante pero Hermione se interpuso entre los dos.

—Basta ya, parecéis niños. Malfoy discúlpate ahora mismo con Rudolphos. Ahora. —dijo Hermione protegiendo a Lestrange con su menudo cuerpo.

— ¿Pedir disculpas? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? —gritó Malfoy con incredibilidad y un deje de envidia en su voz.

—Probablemente por la magia vinculante. —dijo Bill apagando el cigarro.

— ¿Magia vinculante? ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Hermione mirando a Bill.

—Cuando se emite un contrato matrimonial hay un encanto que funciona como una cierta coacción leve que alienta a las partes para consumar el contrato. En esencia, el Ministerio ha creado esos contratos para que sea más fácil la atracción entre sus cónyuges, aunque esto no es nuevo, en todos los contratos de matrimonios de sangres puras se hacía para hacer la vida de éstos más fácil. Es como una pequeña ayuda, no cambia la voluntad, no hace que te enamores sino que hace que tengas una buena disposición hacia el matrimonio. El encanto es bidireccional. Los que hemos sellado el matrimonio besándote nos sentimos igual. —explicó Bill mientras Hermione abría y cerraba la boca con indignación.

— ¿Por qué no se me informó de esto? —gritó Hermione con furia al ministro.

—Como ha dicho Weasley es algo de los magos sangres puras, típico de los matrimonios arreglados, para que vayan a la boda más bien. —dijo Lestrange.

—Claro, por supuesto, el Ministerio tenía que invocar esta magia para asegurarnos que íbamos a las bodas y que ninguno nos escapáramos. Te juro que me las vas apagar Kingsley. Te odio. —dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos mirando al ministro con decepción.

—Pequeña…—dijo el ministro acercándose a ella.

Hermione lo miró con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas y negando con la cabeza salió de la habitación sin mirar hacia donde iba. Abrió la primera habitación que vio, la cual era como una oficia y se echó en el sofá negro que había en la derecha. Allí dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran rápidamente. Se sentía engañada y estafada. Le daban ganas de irse del país, de irse a Australia para encontrar a sus padres, aunque eso significara dejar la magia. Por lo menos allí tendría un apoyo para siempre, no estaría encadenada a unos hombres que no la querían y que por un encantamiento no iban a salir corriendo del altar.

Hermione sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba el pelo.

—No seas tan duro con él, hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden decir. Pese a quien le pese, él es el mejor ministro que hemos tenido en décadas y tiene mucha responsabilidad en sus hombros. La mayoría de los magos sangres puras podemos detectar el encantamiento y es algo común en nuestro mundo, es como un seguro. — dijo Draco Malfoy mirándole a los ojos.

Draco Malfoy sangre pura con la marca de mortífago en su piel por ser una niño caprichoso e inmaduro, había visto los estragos de la guerra, había visto en su propia casa como gente moría y era torturada y se había dado cuenta de que la sangre no importaba. Lo que importaban eran las personas ya que la magia es como un don. Su padre había muerto por una enfermedad muggle por ignorante y por ese odio intrínseco hacia los que no tenían magia. Con su muerte se había sentido liberado, había pasado un infierno con su padre y sus doctrinas. Él haber estado en las puertas de la muerte primero y después en las de Azkaban le habían hecho madurar de golpe.

Draco se sentía como un hombre nuevo y libre. Esa libertad que creía que se iba a haber truncada por una esposa que le imponían. Pero la sorpresa había sido cuando la lechuza del ministerio le había dado la carta con el nombre de su futura esposa: Hermione Jean Granger.

Granger. Hermione. La chica a la cual le había hecho la vida a cuadritos, la chica que lo había superado en cada una de las materias en el colegio. La sangre sucia que le había pegado un puñetazo en tercero. La hermosa chica que en cuarto año iba como una princesa y él se quedó con la boca abierta y con un sentimiento que nunca quiso ponerle nombre.

Celos.

A partir de quinto año la odiaba porque cada vez que la veía con Potter y la comadreja su estómago se contraía y sentía el gusano de los celos. Quería que ella se fijara en él, quería tener sus sonrisas y sus miradas. Pero nunca las tuvo. Por eso en quinto se fijó en ella, porque hiriéndole esos ojos castaños solo lo miraban a él y por unos instantes él era el protagonista. Lo quería todo de ella.

Cuando la vio en la mansión Malfoy después de casi un año sin verla, algo se contrajo en su estómago, la sangre le hervía cada vez que veía como su tía maldecía una y otra vez a Hermione. Cuando escapó, se sintió aliviado y un odio visceral se apoderó de él ya que por un instante él creía que podía convencer al Señor Oscuro que se la cediera para él.

Pero ahora esa chica iba a ser su esposa y futura madre de sus hijos. No sabía lo que sentía por ella, solo sabía que no le era indiferente. Cuando había defendido a Lestrange había sentido como los celos le engullían, él que mirara a otro, él que ella defendiera a otros, sin apenas verle, le hacía sentir pequeño y vulnerable.

Por eso había ido a buscarla mientras los demás discutían el que hacer, aparte de que él conocía la mansión como nadie y al verla en el sofá negro llorando se acercó a consolarla y cuando ésta la miró con sus ojos anegados de lágrimas vio sorpresa pero también agradecimiento.

Hermione aún seguía sollozando aunque más bien era hipidos mientras se acercaba a Draco y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Se quedaron allí en silencio mientras Hermione se calmaba.

—Gracias por venir, creo que ya estoy preparada para pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento aunque todavía me siento decepcionada. —Dijo Hermione separándose de Draco.

—Debes comprender que el ministro tiene una gran responsabilidad pero también es humano y se equivoca. —dijo Draco con firmeza mientras le sacaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Hermione se quedó quieta ya que no conocía a este Draco Malfoy, desde el juicio en donde Harry y ella testificaron a favor de él y de su madre no lo había vuelto a ver. Por ello, esta faceta amable y agradable de Draco le desconcertaba.

—Ahora que conoces las implicaciones del contrato de matrimonio, ¿me dejas besarte? —dijo Draco con voz ronca.

Años y años de no enseñar sus emociones lo habían ayudado ya que por dentro estaba muy nervioso. Hermione lo miró con sus grandes ojos de color miel, cerró los ojos y lo besó. Lo que empezó como un tímido beso se convirtió pronto en un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria en donde las lenguas danzaban sin pudor. Draco empujó suavemente a Hermione en el sofá y se echó encima de ella mientras seguía besándole pero sus manos no se estaban quietas sino que bordeaban todo el cuerpo de Hermione mientras que ésta le acariciaba el pelo. Pronto la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente y el beso se cortó mientras los dos jadeaban por la pasión contenida.

Hermione se sonrojó, incapaz de saber cómo se había dejado llevar mientras Draco se levantaba y acomodaba su erección en el pantalón. Los dos se miraron y empezaron a reír, quitando toda la tensión que había después de ese beso.

— ¿Vamos? —dijo Draco ofreciéndole la mano.

Hermione asintió y le cogió de la mano y juntos salieron de la oficina.

**-0-**

Los demás chicos estaban en el salón esperando la llegada de Hermione ya que todos habían desistido de encontrarla ya que no conocían la mansión y seguramente se iban a perder. El ministro era el más afectado de todos ya que sabía que Hermione no conocía el encantamiento y se lo había callado deliberadamente para no tener más problemas con su futura esposa.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y los seis pudieron ver como Hermione y Draco venían de la mano con una expresión serena en sus rostros.

—Lo siento, Kingsley. No es cierto que te odie pero estoy enfada contigo, me siento traicionada, yo confiaba en ti y tú no mencionaste lo del encanto. — dijo Hermione acercándose al primer ministro con lentitud y fuego en sus ojos.

—Pequeña no tienes por qué disculparte, tenía que habértelo dicho, pero no lo hice porque sabía que te ibas a enfadar. Yo si lo siento. Tienes mi palabra de honor que no te ocultaré más cosas de ese calibre. —dijo el primer ministro con seriedad y con preocupación.

Hermione asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa que el ministro correspondió y la abrazó fuertemente el cual Hermione correspondió.

Después de esa muestra de cariño, Hermione saludó a Lestrange con una sonrisa.

—Espero que no haya habido ningún problema entre tú y Harry. ¿Habéis podido llegar bien?

—No hubo ninguno Jean, aunque había olvidado lo incómodo que era la aparición conjunta.

—Yo también lo odio, pero a veces no hay más remedio. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras Lestrange le cogía de la mano y le besaba en los nudillos.

Hermione aun ruborizada por esa muestra de caballerosidad se acercó a Bill.

—Hola Bill, espero que hayas podido llegar bien.

—Si Hermione, espero que no hayas tenido ningún problema—dijo Bill acercándose a ella y poniendo su brazo en la cintura de ella para acercarla a él.

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar. — dijo Hermione más ruborizada aun ya que nunca había tenido la atención de tantos magos a su alrededor.

Hermione se deshizo del brazo de Bill con cariño y se dirigió hacia el muchacho guapo, con el pelo rubio y esos enormes ojos azules, tan grandes como su ego. Él sabía que era guapo y lo aprovechaba.

—Hermione. —dijo él, inclinándose para besarla pero Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y él terminó besándola en la mejilla.

—Hola Cormac, ¿cómo vas? —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa hipócrita en la cara. No llevaba ni 5 segundos hablando con él y ya le había intentado besar. Sabía que tenían que besarse, pero podría habérselo currado un poco.

—Pues bastante bien la verdad, me han ascendido en el ministerio, ahora soy director de Finanzas. — dijo Cormac con orgullo y altanería.

Cormac abrazó a Hermione y dijo quedamente en su oído:

—Sabía que el destino me tenía preparado una buena mujer y esa eres tú. No te olvides que me debes un beso. Lo estaré esperando.

Hermione asintió a duras penas y Cormac le guiñó un ojo. Por último se dirigió a Harry, con él no hubo palabras simplemente se fundieron en un hermoso abrazo.

—Bueno es hora de hablar de nuestro matrimonio y discutir los posibles contratiempos que se produzcan. —dijo Bill en un tono conciliador.

Todos los demás magos asintieron en respuesta y se dispusieron a sentarse en los sillones en donde previamente estaban sentados. Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry y de Kingsley un poco cohibida porque todos la estaban mirando a ella.

—Bien como todos sabéis, esta nueva ley dice que el marido más viejo debe ser el cabeza de familia a no sea que la esposa quiera elegir a otro. — dijo Kingsley mirando a Hermione dicho esto último.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con que seas tú. —dijo Hermione colorada por la mirada de todos sus cónyuges.

Todos asintieron ante la palabra de Hermione aceptando su palabra indicando que estaban conformes.

—Bueno como jefe de la familia, todas las decisiones pasaran por mí, hasta la más mínima, pero siempre pediré vuestra opinión. Creo que lo mejor y dada mi experiencia es hacer reuniones semanales en los que todos discutamos de forma civilizada las cosas. Si no se llega a un consenso la mayoría gana y por supuesto la opinión de Hermione tendrá un gran peso sobre todo en cuestiones personales. Mi prioridad será que nuestra familia viva en armonía, sé que tendremos nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero todos debemos poner de nuestra parte. ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?

Las palabras del ministro calaron hondo en todos ellos y todos asintieron en respuesta, sabían que iba a ser difícil. Seis magos y una bruja cada uno con personalidades tan dispares. Se daba por supuesto que iba a haber problemas.

—Bien nuestra familia se llamara Granger, por el apellido de nuestra futura esposa tal y como dicta la ley, menos en cuestiones formales en donde nuestra bruja será presentada con todos los apellidos, cuando alguno de nosotros vaya solo acompañado por Hermione será presentada por el apellido de dicho marido. En las reuniones formales en los que se nos tenga que ser presentados, primero irá el apellido Granger y luego el nuestro natural.

Una vez más todos asintieron conformes ya que era parte de la ley.

—Bueno lo primero que tenemos que hacer es establecer donde vamos a vivir. Hay que tener en cuenta de que todos debemos vivir en la casa y estar en ella por lo menos 5 días de la semana y cuando haya niños hasta 6 días para que todos podamos educar a los niños en una familia. ¿Alguna sugerencia? —dijo Kingsley.

Y con esa pregunta estallaron todos en discusión.

**-0-**

_**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Gracias por vuestros reviewa, vu**_**e**_**stros favoritos y vuestros comentarios. Ya sabéis que estoy abierta a sugerencias e ideas. No olvidéis de pasaros por mi página en donde subo fotos, adelantos, etc.: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto)**_

_*****PrincesLynx*****_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling y la idea viene de varios fics en inglés, pero la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo 8**

Kingsley puso orden ya que al hacer la pregunta de dónde iban a vivir, todos se dispusieron a hablar a la vez y muchos de ellos se habían levantado para reafirmar su opinión.

—Por favor, de uno en uno, sino, no podemos discutir ninguna de las propuestas. —dijo el ministro levantándose para imponer orden.

—La Mansión Malfoy es la mejor opción, ya que como veis es bastante grande y podemos caber perfectamente todos nosotros y a nuestra futura familia.

—Lo malo de la mansión Malfoy es que tanto los elfos, como los cuadros y algunas de las habitaciones solo obedecerán a Malfoy, a Hermione por ser su esposa y solo a los hijos de éstos. —dijo Bill, mientras Draco lo miraba enfadado. —Así mismo, es una buena opción, ya que es bastante grande y con algunos hechizos se puede vivir bien. Mi casa no sería una buena opción ya que es demasiado pequeña.

—Grimmauld Place es lo suficientemente grande, pero solo por ahora, ya que solo tiene siete habitaciones y cuando tengamos niños vamos a estar estrechos, además no hay jardín ni ningún parque cerca. Tengo otra propiedad en el Valle de Godric aunque tendría que ser reconstruida por completa y va a llevar bastante tiempo — dijo Harry tomando la palabra.

—Mi casa queda descartada ya que al ser Ministro, solo yo puedo entrar, además es demasiado pequeña también.

Cormac vivía en un apartamento de soltero en el Londres muggle, lo cual era insuficiente y Severus aun presidia en las habitaciones de Hogwarts como antiguo profesor.

—Se puede utilizar Lestrange Manor, de todas las maneras ya te pertenece—dijo Rodolphus mirando a Hermione. — Es bastante grande y se encuentra en la valle de Rowena, tiene un enorme jardín, 5 plantas y 30 habitaciones.

—Podría ser lo correcto ya que la casa al ser comprada por Lestrange no tiene un encantamiento para obedecer por línea de sangre, además los aurores la revisaron entera y quitaron todo maleficio que pudiera haber. Siempre podemos echarles todos un vistazo, darle el visto bueno y ponerle los hechizos pertinentes para que la mansión nos vea como sus dueños legítimos así como a nuestra futura prole. —dijo el ministro convencido de la idea

—Parece que Granger Manor sería ideal. —dijo Lestrange con una sonrisa ante la mirada incrédula de los demás miembros. —Técnicamente es Granger Manor ya que desde que el Ministerio me asigno como marido de Jean todos mis bienes le pertenecen, además así no habrá malentendidos.

Todos asintieron en respuesta mientras Hermione se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, ya que la idea de matrimonio se hacía cada vez más factible.

—Para el buen mantenimiento de la casa y como va a ser Hermione la que lo va gestionar todo. —prosiguió el ministro dándole una mirada de disculpa a Hermione.

—No hace falta que lo adornes con palabras Kingsley, voy a ser un ama de casa. —dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.

Ama de casa, eso es lo que sería. No sanadora como había sido su sueño. Simplemente ama de casa. No es que le pareciera mal ser ama de casa pero ella siempre había creído que primero iba a hacer una gran carrera profesional compatibilizándolo con ser mamá algún día. Pero ahora sus planes iban a cambiar. Del todo.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo, como todos vamos a vivir en Granger Manor, debemos contribuir equitativamente con los gastos, yo opino que el 50% de nuestro sueldo vaya a la bóveda de Hermione para que ella pueda disponer de ese dinero para compras o para cualquier eventualidad.

Hermione se levantó de golpe con las mejillas sonrojadas de la indignación.

—Me siento como una especie de prostituta, vale que vaya a ser un ama de casa y que tenga que comprar cosas para la casa como comida y además, pero yo tengo mi propio dinero, puedo cubrir mis propias necesidades, ¡puedo comprar mi propia ropa!

—Pequeña nadie esta insinuando que debemos pagarle por su servicio de esposa, pero somos tus maridos y es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de ti.

—Sabes que yo por ser un Malfoy voy mucho a cenas de negocios con mis socios y tendrás que venir conmigo como esposa, tendrás que tener un vestuario acorde a ello porque si no empezaran los rumores de que no cuido bien de ti y eso puede perjudicarme a nivel económico. —dijo Draco Malfoy.

—Señorita Granger, el mundo de los magos es más machista en ese sentido que el muggle. Nosotros como sus maridos debemos proveerle de todo y más si usted va a ser esposa y madre en breves. —dijo Severus Snape.

—Esta bien. —suspiró resignada Hermione. —Si deseáis poner en mi cuenta dinero para gastos lo acepto, sea el gasto que sea. Pero también me gustaría abrir una cuenta para nuestros hijos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y acordaron poner un 40% de sueldo en la cuenta de Hermione y un 10% en la nueva cuenta para los niños para el futuro, aunque cuando nacieran los hijos, la cantidad en la cuenta de Hermione se aumentaría para los gastos de dichos bebes.

Hermione suspiró, sabía que el mundo de los magos era más machista, más primitivo, en donde el nombre de la familia seria enjuiciado si ella repetía de vestido en una gala, si la gente la encontraba más delgada y un largo de estúpidos etcétera. Además en su caso como heroína de guerra, casada con el ministro, con un Malfoy y con el gran Harry Potter sabía que estaría en el punto de mira, que ella sería vista por todos. Tenía que vivir según su nuevo estatus.

—Bueno cerrado este punto debemos ir al siguiente y más importante. ¿Dónde y cuándo celebraremos nuestra boda o más bien ceremonia de unión? Como ministro de magia debo dar ejemplo y casarme el primero, además de invitar a la prensa y aun sinfín de magos del ministerio.

—Vamos a necesitar un lugar muy grande ya que debe dar cabida también a mis socios de negocios. —dijo Draco Malfoy con preocupación.

—Me gustaría casarme en los terrenos de Hogwarts. —dijo Hermione tímidamente mientras todos volvieron la cabeza hacia ella.

—Me parece estupendo, no creo que haya ningún problema ya que Hogwarts actualmente está cerrado como colegio, sus terrenos son enormes y al ser verano podemos celebrarlo al aire libre sin peligro de lluvia. —dijo Harry Potter con alegría.

—Podemos celebrarla el 10 de Agosto que es la noche donde los astros son más afines a los humanos y nos dará suerte. —dijo Lestrange.

—Me parece perfecto, el día 10 de agosto, como estamos a 3, esto nos da 7 días para organizarlo todo, mandar las invitaciones y hablar con las personas pertinentes.

Poco a poco se fueron designando los papeles de cada uno en el asunto de la boda: el ministro sería el que enviara las notificaciones a la prensa, la organización de la seguridad e enviar las invitaciones. Todos deberían darle la lista de invitados mañana sin excepción; Bill, sería el que fuera a gringotts para notificar a los duendes los cambios que iba a ver en las bóvedas y el abrir una nueva para los futuros hijos; Draco era el encargado de encontrar al mago adecuado que oficiara la ceremonia; Harry y Rodolphus iban a ir a Hogwarts para prepararlo todo y Severus y Cormac se iban a encargar de contratar a elfos, camareros, el catering y los mayordomos para la recepción de después de la ceremonia. El trabajo de Hermione era encontrar un vestido e ir indicando como quería la decoración. Los 6 maridos iban a ir juntos a comprar los trajes para la boda el día 6 de Agosto.

La ceremonia debía incluir a la familia, a los amigos, figuras políticas importantes y la prensa. Hermione calculaba unas 700 personas incluso 1000 personas en su boda. Ella suspiró. Su sueño siempre había sido tener una boda sencilla.

—Bueno hecho estos trámites, pequeña, debo preguntarte si tus padres saben que te vas a casar con 6 magos ya que es tradición que los padres de la novia de la bendición. —dijo el ministro mirando a Hermione con preocupación.

Hermione sintió como sus ojos de humedecían y parpadeó varias veces para no derramar sus lágrimas. Sus padres seguían en Australia sin saber quién era ella.

—Mis padres no van a poder venir a la ceremonia. —dijo Hermione entrecortadamente mientras Harry le apretaba la mano dándole apoyo.

—Bueno, ¿quizás hay alguien que pueda tomar ese rol?

—Sí, se lo pediré a los señores Weasley ya que han sido mi segunda familia. —dijo Hermione aun acongojada.

—Mis padres estarán encantados, hablaré con ellos de camino a casa. —dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

Con los detalles de la ceremonia concluidos, hablaron del tema que Hermione no quería hablar: la consumación del matrimonio. Sexo.

—Como bien sabéis, la unión no será legal hasta que cada uno de nosotros consumamos el matrimonio con la novia. —dijo Kingsley con un tono solemne. —Además la ley exige que los cónyuges tengan relaciones cotidianas con todos ellos hasta que la bruja quede embarazada. Las relaciones se deben hacer de forma rotatoria hasta que cada mago de la relación tenga dos hijos con la bruja. Durante el embarazo es la bruja la que decide si hay relaciones sexuales o no, pero las relaciones sexuales quedan abolidas el último mes de embarazo y los dos meses siguientes a la concepción para que la mujer se recupere del parto. Cuando la bruja esté en sus días del mes. —dijo Kingsley con vergüenza. — es ella la que decide si hay relaciones o no. Como va a haber una cláusula de fidelidad en el momento de la ceremonia de unión, siempre es agradable saber que la bruja va a estar dispuesta a tener relaciones sexuales.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala, Hermione sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras. El hablar de sexo nunca era fácil, pero hablarlo con 7 chicos, tres de ellos hombres adultos era todavía más difícil.

—Hermione, queremos saber tu opinión sobre esto. —dijo Bill con delicadeza ya que la cara ruborizada de Hermione lo decía todo.

—Bueno, yo… creo…. Mmmm. —Hermione intentaba que las palabras salieran de su boca pero su congoja era mayor.

_¿Dónde ha quedado la supuesta valentía Griffyndor?_

—Señorita Granger, deje de comportarse como una virgen y conteste de una vez. —dijo Severus con molestia.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, se mordió el labio, se puso todavía más roja y se retorció las manos.

— ¡Joder!, eres una virgen. —dijo Cormac sin nada de tacto.

—Si, lo soy, no es ningún pecado, esto es nuevo para mí, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Hermione turbada, cogió aire y prosiguió. —No negaré las relaciones sexuales de mis maridos, incluso en el embarazo, aunque puedo cambiar de opinión si alguno de vosotros se comporta de forma insensible e inmadura.

El decir esto le había costado mucho a Hermione, todos los demás miraban para otro lado por la incomodidad de la charla menos Severus Snape que la miraba con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Hermione con preocupación.

—Creo que Snape todavía está procesando que eres virgen. No es algo fácil de digerir. —dijo Lestrange.

Era cierto, seis de los siete magos estaban procesando la noticia cada uno a su manera. Nunca, ninguno de ellos había pensado que ella era virgen.

—Pero, ¿no te acostaste con Potter o con Weasley en la escuela? —dijo Draco Malfoy con un deje de incredulidad.

— ¿Perdona? Harry y Ron en la escuela eran mis mejores amigos, además yo iba al colegio a labrarme un futuro no a hacer eso. —dijo Hermione con enfado.

—Entonces, ¿el rumor de que hacías tríos con Potter y Weasley es mentira? —preguntó Cormac.

Hermione le echó una mirada fulminante a Cormac y esté levanto las manos pidiendo perdón.

—Pero tú estuviste con ellos casi un año en la búsqueda de los Horrocuxes. —dijo Snape todavía aturdido por la noticias.

—Claro, era un sueño hecho realidad, era tan romántico, corriendo por nuestra vida, tratando de descifrar las pistas de Dumbledore, intentando buscar algo para destruir los horrocuxes, durmiendo por turnos, durmiendo en bosques o en tiendas de campaña. Es el sueño de toda niña, no sé cómo pude rechazar la tentación. —dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala que fue interrumpido por un resoplido de indignación de Harry.

—No me dijiste que eras virgen. Esto lo cambia todo. Yo no acepté desflorar vírgenes.

— ¿Por qué lo cambia todo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Al ser tú virgen la magia vinculante en el momento de la ceremonia de unión va a hacer que todos nosotros tengamos el deseo irrefrenable de acostarnos contigo y seguramente ese día te quedes embarazada ya que el hechizo vinculante te va disponer a ser muy fértil. —dijo el ministro.

—Bueno, no pasa nada, me hubiera gustado tener un poco de tiempo para hacerme a la idea de ser esposa antes de ser madre, pero será así. —dijo Hermione ya resignada ante la idea.

—Seguramente a lo largo de los días del matrimonio sentiremos la necesidad de acostarnos contigo continuamente por la intensidad de la magia vinculante. Intentaremos no asustarte pero seguramente estaremos tocándote todo el rato. —dijo Bill con un brillo en los ojos que Hermione no pudo descifrar.

—De acuerdo, simplemente me costará acostumbrarme a la idea, perdonadme si me pongo algo brusca a veces. No estoy acostumbrada a tanta atención masculina. —dijo Hermione titubeando. —Snape no te preocupes tú no vas a ser el responsable de desflorarme, ese papel lo tendrá Harry.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia al notar la mirada celosa de alguno de los magos.

— ¿Por qué va a ser Potter? —preguntó furioso Cormac. —Yo tengo mucha más experiencia con vírgenes.

—Porque confío en Harry más que nadie en el mundo, ha sido mi mejor amigo desde primero, he compartido todo con él. Después de él no me importa como sea el orden ya que todos vosotros vais a ser mis maridos. —dijo Hermione fulminando a Cormac.

Después de lo dicho, Hermione se sentía muy cansada, así que se dirigió hacia el sofá que había en la sala cerca de la chimenea y se tumbó cansada de todo esto.

—Cuando acabéis de decidir la posición adecuada para hacer el amor conmigo, me avisáis. —dijo Hermione hastiada de este asunto.

Era virgen, no tenía experiencia y sus futuros maridos lo habían tomado como una maldición en vez de algo bueno. Ella había decidido hace tiempo que daría su virginidad a la persona que amara porque quería que fuera con amor. Como toda chica soñaba con casarse, solamente que su boda soñada era con un solo marido en un futuro lejano. Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Todo.

—Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a los jardines para que te despejes. Sal por esta puerta acristalada, tiene una escalera que va directamente al jardín. —dijo Draco al ver la cara de cansancio de Hermione.

Hermione lo miró y asintió. Se dirigió hacia la puerta acristalada y bajó por las escaleras de caracol.

El jardín era enorme, con un montón de árboles frutales, arboles de toda clase de tipos, un montón de flores bien cuidadas. En el centro había una fuente de mármol con un ángel dibujado, pero lo que le encantó fue el columpio blanco con rosas mágicas sin espinas. Con ilusión propia de una niña se subió al columpio y empezó a balancearse.

"_Definitivamente quiero uno de estos en nuestra futura casa"_

La vista desde el columpio era inmensa podía ver las rosas en donde predominaban el color blanco de las rosas, junto con las azules y las rojas. El aire era suave, los rayos del sol incidían sobre el pelo de Hermione, en estos momentos Hermione se sentía libre y feliz.

—La verdad es que este jardín es una maravilla. —dijo una voz a espaldas de ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró a Cormac tocando los pétalos de las rosas.

—Sí, realmente es muy hermoso, me gustaría tener un jardín parecido en nuestra casa.

—Quizás pueda ser posible, deberías hablar con Malfoy sobre ello, creo que este jardín es obra de su madre. Puedes decirle que quieres este jardín como regalo de bodas. —dijo Cormac sin malicia.

—Creo que sería una buena idea, sería un regalo que disfrutaríamos todos. Nuestra casa se vería hermosa.

Hubo un silencio muy tranquilo entre ambos, por una vez Hermione se sintió cómoda con Cormac, así parecía un chico normal y adecuado.

—Me alegré de que me tocaras como esposa Hermione. Me has gustado siempre en el colegio, pero tú nunca me hiciste demasiado caso.

—Cormac tu y yo somos muy diferentes, tú eres muy físico, muy visceral. No sé, siempre has estado ligando con las chicas, has ido siempre de conquistador y a mí eso no me va, soy más sencilla. —dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

—Hermione yo voy a ser un buen marido para ti, te demostraré que puedo ser el mejor de tus maridos. Es mi nueva meta, conseguir tu amor.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta ya que ni en sus sueños más extraños había imaginado que Cormac le dijera a solas que la iba a conquistar, que quería su amor.

El silencio que siguió a esa declaración se acabó cuando Cormac se puso delante de ella, le acarició los brazos haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera y la besó. No se esperaba ese beso, creía que sería brusco o lujurioso, pero nada de eso. Ese beso fue suave, sencillo, tranquilo, sin prisas, saboreando su sabor, moviendo su lengua mientras tocaba la cara de Hermione con ternura.

Cormac rompió el beso con lentitud dejando un suave pico en sus besos.

—Tenemos que regresar con los demás. ¿Vamos?

Hermione aun aturdida por el beso, asintió y cogió la mano que le ofrecía Cormac y se dispusieron a ir de nuevo con sus maridos.

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook PrincesLynx o por mi página de Facebook: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto)**_

_*****PrincesLynx*****_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling y la idea viene de varios fics en inglés, pero la historia es de mi autoría**

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Hermione entró de nuevo en la sala se encontró una estampa totalmente diferente de como la dejó: los diferentes magos estaban rodeando al ministro mientras que él escribía con una pluma los nombres que éstos le iban diciendo.

—Hermione, estamos diciéndole a Kingsley los invitados. —dijo Harry al ver entrar a Hermione, aunque cerró los ojos con furia y celos al ver que Cormac estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

Hermione se acercó en donde estaba la lista y pudo observar de que ya iban por 300 invitados, la mayoría desconocidos para ello, pero también había nombres conocidos como la familia Weasley, Luna, Nevilla, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Pansy, Zabini, Nott, entre otros compañeros de Hogwarts.

—No conozco a la mayoría. —musito Hermione con preocupación.

—Algunos son socios de mi buffet de negocios. —explicó Malfoy. —la mayoría pertenecen a España y Francia, ya que la mayoría de mis negocios son en el extranjero y si no los invito, se sentirán insultados.

—No me estaba quejando Draco, simplemente lo comentaba. —dijo Hermione sonrojándose al notar la mano de éste en su cintura.

— ¿Quieres añadir a alguien más? —preguntó el ministro.

—No, a parte de mis padres, todos mis familiares cercanos han muerto y todos mis amigos están en la lista. —dijo Hermione con seriedad. Siempre le había afectado no tener más familia. En momentos como estos, sin sus padres, se sentía sola.

Estuvieron una hora así, añadiendo y tachando nombres de la lista, hasta que hubo 875 invitados más la prensa, la cual estarían invitados _El Profeta, Corazón de Bruja _y _El Quisquilloso_ ya que Hermione y Harry le tenían estima por ser el periódico de Luna, al retirarse su padre por su vejez.

—Bueno ya está todo hecho, mañana por la mañana las invitaciones llegarán a todas estas personas, cuando tenga la confirmación, os lo indicaré para que vayáis organizando todo en Hogwarts. Yo debo irme porque mi trabajo me llama. —dijo el ministro guardándose la lista de bodas.

Todos indicaron que debían irse a hacer sus labores ya que el tiempo corría en su contra y eran muchas cosas las que tenían que preparar.

—Bill, si vas para la Madriguera, me gustaría ir contigo ya que debo hablar con tus padres. —dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Bill mientras se mordía el labio.

—No hay problema. —dijo Bill con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los restantes magos, después de hablar y organizarse para la mañana siguiente se dirigieron a Hermione para despedirse. El ministro tan solemne como era, le besó los nudillos ganándose el sonrojo de Hermione, ese sonrojo que tanto le gustaba. Cormac se despidió como un pícaro y le besó con un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios llevándose un resoplido de Hermione, mientras éste sonriendo se dirigía hacia la chimenea. Severus con su porte aburrido, simplemente se despidió con su forma seca tan característica de él. Harry, por el contrario, le dio un pequeño pico en los labios y la abrazó, mientras que Lestrange la besó en la frente. Los dos magos se encaminaron hacia la puerta para aparecerse. Draco con su porte orgullo le besó la palma de la mano y acompañó a Bill y a Hermione al punto de aparición.

Una vez Bill y Hermione fuera de los terrenos de Malfoy se desaparecieron juntos hacia la Madriguera.

**-0-**

Bill y Hermione se aparecieron en la Madriguera, aunque Hermione que odiaba las apariciones, se tropezó con sus pies e iba a caer en el suelo, pero Bill la sujetó con fuerza en el brazo para que no cayera. Hermione colorada como un tomate musitó un gracias.

Los dos caminaron hacia la casa, la tensión era palpable entre ambos ya que Hermione deseaba decirle algo, pero no se atrevía, no sabía que decirle; mientras que Bill, tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no darle la mano a Hermione, ya que en su interior se sentía que estaba traicionando a Fleur al sentir atracción y ternura por Hermione.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la puerta en donde Bill con su llave maestra la abrió y condujo a Hermione a la cocina en donde estaba su madre cocinando y su padre leyendo el periódico.

—Bill cariño, Hermione querida, sentaos por favor, la comida estará en media hora. Solo estaremos nosotros cuatro, ya que George está con Luna, su futura esposa; Percy, está en el ministerio rellenando el papeleo con Astoria Greengrass; Charlie, está rellenando los papeles para trabajar aquí en Londres, ya que su próxima esposa es Cho Chang y Ron. — al decir el nombre de su hijo pequeño hizo una mueca de disgusto. —está en su habitación durmiendo la mona, ya que ha estado bebiendo desde la noticia de su casamiento.

Molly Weasley era una mujer compasiva pero sabía que Ron estaba llevando muy mal su próximo casamiento, bien es cierto que había tenido la mala suerte de que le había tocado con una mujer mayor, pero Umbridge era poderosa y tenía dinero por lo que tendrían una buena vida, además que aquellos magos con brujas mayores de 40 años no tenían que ser fieles y eso era un poco de consuelo. Molly sabía que Umbridge era mala y antipática pero iba a estar muy ocupada siendo madre. Con un poco de suerte hasta le podía cambiar el carácter.

—Molly, Arthur debo pediros un gran favor, quiero que vosotros me entreguéis a mis futuros maridos en el altar. —dijo Hermione de una sola vez.

Molly y Arthur se miraron un poco sorprendidos.

—Sería un placer para nosotros Hermione, ya que siempre te hemos considerado como una segunda hija y ahora que te vas a casar con Bill, más todavía. —dijo Molly sonriendo.

—Es un gran honor para nosotros Hermione, pero perdona mi indiscreción, pero ¿y tus padres? ¿No se sentirán ofendidos? —dijo el patriarca de los Weasley.

—Mis padres no irán a la ceremonia. Ellos… ellos…—dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. El tema de sus padres le dolía muchísimo, era como si le golpearan con un hierro candente el corazón.

Hermione no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y se echó a llorar como una niña pequeña ante la mirada consternada de los tres Weasley. Molly hizo el amago de abrazarle pero fue Bill quien la abrazó con fuerza, estrechándole en sus brazos, tocándole el pelo. Ese pelo que siempre le había llamado la atención ya que a primera vista parecía castaño, pero a los rayos de sol se veía de color caramelo.

Hermione poco a poco se fue serenando, miró a Bill todavía cayéndole lágrimas de sus ojos mientras éste lo miraba con cariño y con sus pulgares le quitó los rastros de lágrimas.

—Mis padres no saben quién soy, no saben que tienen una hija. —dijo Hermione, mientras los Weasley abrían los ojos por la noticia. — Les eché un _obliviate_ cuando empezó la guerra para que los mortífagos no los mataran. Están en Australia. Quería haber ido a por ellos cuando terminara la guerra, pero luego Voldemort lanzó el _Purgatio_ y luego esta dichosa ley del matrimonio. Además no sé cómo se iban a tomar que su niña esté casada con 7 magos.

Los Weasley no sabían que decir ya que no se imaginaban lo que estaría pasando ella. Hechizar a los padres para que no se acordara de ella, era lo más doloroso y los más valiente que habían escuchado nunca. Molly Weasley no pudo contenerse y empezó llorar con fuerza mientras que su marido la contenía como podía.

La guerra se había llevado a muchas personas y sentimientos. A veces Hermione prefería no sentir nada a sentir dolor, pero luego se daba ánimos, el dolor era el reconocimiento de que todavía era humana, de que todavía podía amar.

—Hermione, lo que has hecho es de ser una persona con mucha valentía y fuerza. Te prometo que en cuanto esto de la boda pase, te ayudaré a ir a por tus padres. —dijo Bill con voz solemne.

Era una promesa. Por qué nadie se merecía el dolor de que unos padres no reconocieran a uno.

—Hermione querida para nosotros será un gran placer llevarte hacia el altar y amenazar a tus futuros maridos. —dijo Arthur intentado aligerar la situación.

Hermione se echó a reír y contagió a todos los demás.

—Mira quien está aquí si es mi futura cuñada. —dijo Ron Weasley con asco al decir la última palabra. Se había levantado al escuchar las risas de los demás y se había quedado de piedra al ver a Hermione abrazada a su hermano.

—Ron no he venido aquí para discutir sino para hablar con tus padres. —dijo Hermione cansada ya de los comentarios maliciosos de Ron.

—Tranquila, cuñada, estás en tu casa, solo intenta dejar de comportarte como una ramera en casa de mis padres, ten un poco de decencia. —dijo Ron bebiendo un vaso de agua tranquilamente.

Las palabras de Ron calaron hondo a Hermione que a duras penas podía reconocer a su mejor amigo. La brecha entre ellos era irreparable ya que con esas duras palabras había dinamitado la poca esperanza que tenía Hermione de que las cosas volvieran a su cauce.

—Ron, yo no te he educado de esa manera, pídele disculpas a Hermione, ahora mismo. —dijo Molly consternada y enfadada por las palabras de Ron.

—Solo digo la verdad madre, todo el mundo sabe que Bill sigue enamorado de Fleur y por mucho que Hermione se restriegue constantemente en sus brazos no va a conseguir nada, solo aconsejo a mi querida cuñada que deje de ser una mujerzuela y que vaya encargando las pociones de _lujuria_ correspondientes porque de Bill no va a conseguir nada. —prosiguió de manera cortante. —Aunque yo podría hacerte el favor, ya que como somos hermanos, podría acostarme contigo las veces necesarias para que quedaras preñada y así nadie notaria la diferencia y le ahorrarías esa molestia a mi hermano.

Al decir esas palabras Ron se acercó a Hermione y con gesto lujurioso intentó tocarle pero una mano se lo impidió.

—Ron somos hermanos pero en estos momentos me avergüenzo de ti. Hermione va a ser mi esposa y yo seré quien se acueste con ella. He amado mucho a Fleur pero ahora Hermione va a ser mi presente y mi futuro y no voy a tolerar más faltas de respeto hacia ella. ¿Lo has entendido? —dijo Bill con ojos enfurecidos.

—Ya veo, que pronto te ha convencido, acaso ¿te la ha mamado bien? Dicen que las mojigatas…—Ron no puedo terminar la frase porque Bill le pegó un puñetazo en la boca.

Hermione se quedó allí mirando, sorprendida de la violencia de Bill pero agradecida por el gesto.

—Ron, será mejor que vuelvas a la habitación. Eres mi hijo y te quiero, pero no toleraré más faltas de respeto en mi casa, ¿entendido? —dijo Arthur Weasley levantando a su hijo menor.

Ron miró a todos una última vez antes de dirigirse a su cuarto, cerrándola de un sonoro portazo.

—Hermione me faltara vida para pedirte perdón por las falacias dichas por Ron. —dijo Arthur Weasley aun consternado por la escena anterior.

—No debes disculparte en su nombre, yo ya he perdido toda esperanza con él. No le conozco. —dijo Hermione suspirando.

Molly se secó las lágrimas y como buena ama casa puso al mal tiempo buena cara y dispuso todo para comer para relajar el ambiente. Los cuatro comieron guisado con patatas con buen humor y luego se dirigieron a la salita para la sobremesa en donde les esperaba una buena taza de café con tarta de manzana.

—Hermione querida como sé que desconoces las costumbres de las ceremonias de unión de los magos te diré las más importantes. Tu vestido es algo a tu elección, si aún no lo tienes me gustaría ir contigo. —dijo Molly sonriendo.

—Me gustaría mucho Molly, me gustaría ir después al Londres muggle a la tienda de _Victorio&Luchinno. _Sus vestidos de novia son realmente hermosos. —dijo Hermione con ojos soñadores.

—Estaré encantada de ir contigo y como padrinos de tu boda, nosotros compraremos el vestido. No me contradigas ni me discutas Hermione, es una tradición que los padrinos de bodas o sea los padres de la novia compren el vestido ya que tus padres no pueden hacerlo, Arthur y yo lo seremos en todos los sentidos. No te preocupes por el dinero, ese dinero lo teníamos ahorrado para el vestido de Ginny, así que déjanos hacerlo, por favor. —dijo Molly sujetándole las manos a Hermione en tono de súplica.

Hermione asintió, ya que se dio cuenta de que para Molly era importante y no le quería quitar esa ilusión.

—Gracias Hermione, ya verás cuanto nos divertiremos. Bien una vez en la ceremonia, debes esperar a que tus 7 maridos estén en frente del altar y Arthur y yo te llevaremos de la mano y se la daremos a cada uno de tus maridos. Será algo tedioso pero es la tradición. Te pondrás en el medio de tus parejas, éstas estarán colocadas de mayor a menor edad. —Explicó Molly mientras Hermione atendía.

—Los votos son muy importante, cuando sea la hora de los votos, debes hacerlo con el corazón, debes dedicarle unas palabras a cada uno de ellos y ellos te deben responder. En el momento en que termines los votos, siete anillos aparecerán en tus dedos. Esos anillos nunca se van a caer, ni romper, ni nada, se pondrán mágicamente en tus manos y cada uno de ellos te identificará como mujer; los hombres tendrán todos los mismos anillos en el dedo corazón. Será un anillo hecho por vuestra magia. —dio Molly mostrando el anillo de rubíes que había en su dedo corazón mientras que Arthur tenía un anillo de jade en su dedo.

—Algunos detalles que debes saber es que no debes usar zapatos durante la ceremonia, iras descalza, sin medias; una vez terminada la ceremonia podrás ponértelos, pero en la ceremonia se debe ir descalzo. Todos nosotros también lo estaremos ya que es una forma de respeto. Antiguamente se hacía desnudo, pero menos mal que eso cambió. Tampoco debes de llevar velo, ya que en el mundo de los magos se considera de mala educación. —dijo Molly sonriente al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hermione.

Las mejillas de Hermione ardían por la vergüenza y Bill no pudo suprimir una sonrisa.

—Cuando acabe la ceremonia es normal que la pareja vaya a consumar la relación, como tendrás siete maridos, tendrás que consumar la relación con todos ellos, pero solo con uno antes de la recepción.

—Si ya hemos hablado de ello, Harry será el primero. —dijo Hermione con voz queda por la vergüenza.

—Perfecto querida, aunque no será extraño que durante el convite alguno de tus maridos te secuestre para tomarte, es parte del encantamiento de la unión —dijo Arthur para mayor vergüenza de Hermione.

Bill todavía sonreía por la cara roja de Hermione, no podía creer que la inteligente Hermione podría ser tan vergonzosa con los asuntos del sexo.

—Bueno hablado todo esto, vamos a la búsqueda del vestido perfecto.

Las dos mujeres se despidieron de los dos hombres y se dirigieron hacia el Callejón Diagón para ir a Gringotts para cambiar los galeones por libras, ya que Hermione fiel a su tradición muggle iba a tener un vestido tradicional.

Una vez en Londres se dirigieron hacia la tienda de novias, ya que desde pequeña Hermione había admirado los trajes de novia de los diseñadores españoles Victorio & Luchinno. Al entrar en la tienda, Hermione se mostró sorprendida al ver los numerosos vestidos colgados en sus perchas. Había un sinfín de vestidos no solamente blancos, sino rosas, color marfil e incluso rojos.

Hermione junto con Molly y con la ayuda de algunas dependientas fueron buscando algunos vestidos. Hermione se decantó con el blanco, ya que simbolizaba su pureza e inocencia como señaló Molly y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

La encargada fue llevándole los vestidos al mostrador según su talla y al final la elección quedó en tres vestidos blancos.

El primero era entallado de color blanco de manga corta con encaje. Era un vestido que le sentaba muy bien y ella se sentía como una princesa; el segundo, era también blanco con las mangas largas de encaje, más suave que el anterior y se amoldaba a su figura, con un escote de barco que hacía que sus pechos se vieran un poco y el tercero, era más suelto y clásico, con un corte recto.

Hermione se probó los tres pero al final se decantó con el segundo ya que con el se sentía especial, el traje se amoldaba a su figura y las mangas de encaje le hacían sentir como una princesa de cuento.

—Estas hermosa Hermione. —dijo Molly secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo al verla con ese vestido tan hermoso.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se miró al espejo. Era toda una novia.

—Con este vestido lo mejor es que lleves el pelo recogido en un hermoso moño con algunas florecillas. —dijo la encargada sonriendo a Hermione.

Hermione asintió y se quitó el vestido para que la encargada pudiera ponerlo en su respectiva caja.

Mientras Molly y Hermione escogieron unos preciosos blancos de tacón con dibujos de flores a su alrededor.

—Solo falta la ropa interior. —dijo Molly mientras dejaba los zapatos al lado de la encargada.

Hermione roja de la vergüenza estuvo mirando la ropa interior correspondiente y al final eligió dos conjuntos: uno para llevar con el vestido de novia que consistía en un sujetador y unas braguitas blancas, junto con unas medias blancas transparentes. Del sujetador caía como una especie de velo que parecía un camisón y otro para la noche de bodas, un camisón de corte griego.

—Con estos dos tendrás suficiente, seguramente recibirás un montón de regalos de bodas que consistirán en ropa sexy, lencería y ropa premamá. —dijo Molly sonriendo por la cara roja de Hermione.

Cuando ya escogieron todo, se dirigieron a pagar en donde Molly no dejó que Hermione viera la cuenta.

Hermione no paró en todo el camino de darle las gracias. Se dirigieron en el punto de aparición y dándose un abrazo, Molly se dirigió hacia la Madriguera y Hermione a Grimmauld Place.

Al aparecerse cerca de la casa, abrió con su llave y vio que no había nadie.

"_Seguramente sigan en Hogwarts organizándolo todo"_

Hermione se dirigió hacia su habitación y colgó en su armario el vestido de novia junto con los demás enseres y le echó un hechizo al armario para que solo ella pudiera abrirlo.

"_En seis días estaré casada"_

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Hermione antes de caer dormida en su cama.

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook PrincesLynx o por mi página de Facebook: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto).Las fotos de los vestidos, así como los zapatos y la ropa interior está en dicha página. Las dudas también las respondo por ahí, sobre todo de las chicas sin cuenta.**_

_*****PrincesLynx*****_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling y la idea viene de varios fics en inglés, los votos matrimoniales pertenecen a la película ****"Todos los días de mi vida****" pero la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo 10**

Los días para la boda pasaban cada día más rápido ya que entre los preparativos, la vestimenta, elegir la comida y los montones de regalos que llegaban, Hermione y sus maridos apenas tenían tiempo para sí mismos.

Las invitaciones llegaron el día 5 de Agosto por la mañana, ya que Hermione también recibió la suya ya que estaba haciendo un álbum familiar, en donde las primeras páginas eran las fotos que había recibido en las cartas de la Ley de Matrimonio. Lo de hacer un álbum era una tradición familiar en su familia, y ella quería seguir con la tradición. Cogió la invitación que era blanca con pliegues azules y la leyó:

_El Ministro de Magia, _ _Kingsley Charles Shacklebotl, Orden de Merlín de Segunda Clase_

_Rodolphus Alexander Lestrange_

_Severus Tobías Snape, Orden de Merlín Segunda Clase_

_William Arthur Weasley_

_Cormac Avery McLaggen_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Harry James Potter, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase_

_Tenemos el placer de invitarle cordialmente a nuestra boda que se celebrará en Hogwarts con una ceremonia de unión, el sábado 10 de agosto a las 19:00 h con:_

_Hermione Jane Granger, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase._

Hermione sonrió al ver la invitación y la puso cuidadosamente en el álbum en donde las palabras brillaban.

El tema de la decoración había sido muy difícil y muchas veces Hermione había funcionado como mediadora. Draco Malfoy había insistido hasta la saciedad de traer al mejor decorador mágico del mundo pero Hermione se había negado rotundamente ya que quería que su boda tuviera su propia firma.

Al final se había dispuesto un gar arco, en donde estaría el mago que oficiaría la ceremonia, blanco con rosas blancas y también en el camino que tendría que hacer la novia. Como debían ir descalzos no habría alfombra solo la propia la naturaleza.

El sitio elegido había sido el terreno que estaba colindante al bosque prohibido ya que era vasto y muy hermoso y habían dispuesto un sinfín de sillas para todos los invitados, unas hermosas sillas blancas con lazos violetas.

La comida se iba a hacer en el comedor de Hogwarts, donde habían dispuesto una mesa principal para los novios y varias mesas pequeñas en donde iban los invitados. Había velas por todas partes, el cielo del comedor estaría más grande que nunca. Las mesas eran todas blancas con decoraciones en rojo.

**-0-**

Después de poner la invitación en el álbum, puso éste en una caja en donde estaban todos sus enseres personales ya que todas sus cosas iban a ir hacia la mansión Granger. A lo largo de la semana los aurores habían ido y viniendo de la casa para investigar cualquier rincón para que no fuera peligrosa y Lestrange había colaborado de buen modo. Al fin la casa resultó un sitio ideal y Hermione se había enamorado perdidamente de ella en cuanto la vio.

Se había decidido que Hermione tuviera la habitación principal en donde pondría todas sus cosas y los maridos tendrían una sección para cada uno de ellos para cuando durmieran con ella. Lo que más le gustó a ella fue la biblioteca que tenía una bonita chimenea y una alfombra de pelo para poder leer sobre ella.

Durante toda la semana, los chicos habían ido llevando sus cosas poca a poco e instalándose en las diferentes habitaciones; solo faltaba ella y por eso estaba ultimando los detalles y poniéndoles en cajas etiquetadas.

_Esa fue la última_

Hermione se incorporó y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina en donde se encontró a un Harry con el entrecejo enfurruñado leyendo unos papeles.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Hermione acercándose a Harry y besándole en la frente.

—No preciosa, solo repaso los últimos detalles de Hogwarts. —dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Harry se sentía feliz y agobiado a la vez; feliz porque se casaba con su mejor amiga y compañera y agobiado por la multitud de personas que iban a ser testigos de su enlace. Kingsley había asegurado que ellos serían esperados por una gran multitud y una docena de aurores estarían tanto en la fiesta como en la ceremonia.

—Acabo de empacar mis libros y mi ropa de la habitación, solo he dejado alguna ropa que apenas me pongo —dijo Hermione mientras se tomaba un zumo de naranja.

—Bien, le pediré a Step que los lleve y lo acomode en tu habitación. —dijo Lestrange apareciendo por la cocina sin camisa y con una pequeña barba.

—Puedo llevar mis propias cosas Rodolphus. —Dijo Hermione sonrojada al ver el cuerpo bien formado del ex -mortífago.

—Ya hemos hablado de ello, Jean, tendremos elfos domésticos, les vamos a pagar, van a tener su propia habitación cerca de las cocinas, librarán un día al mes. Tú mismo discutiste con ellos. —dijo Lestrange con una sonrisa.

El tema de los elfos domésticos había sido muy agotador. Hermione había insistido hasta la saciedad de que no los necesitaba, pero los chicos habían sido contundentes, hasta Harry había insistido que era necesario ya que la casa era enorme y cuando Hermione se quedara embarazada necesitaría más ayuda aún.

Al final entre gritos, sollozos y resignación por parte de Hermione y los demás se llegó al entendimiento de que habría 7 elfos domésticos, tres de ellos para la limpieza y la cocina de la casa y cuatro de ellos para ayudar a Hermione cuando estuviera embaraza, hasta que eso pasara, los siete elfos trabajarían en la mudanza y en la comodidad del hogar.

— ¡Step! —dijo Lestrangea chasqueando los dedos.

Un pequeño elfo con el uniforme de servicio se apareció e hizo una reverencia al ver a tres de sus amos.

—Step, ¿puedes llevar mis cosas que están en mi habitación a la habitación principal de la Mansión Granger? —preguntó Hermione mordiéndose el labio haciendo que el miembro de Lestrange se levantara.

—Step llevará con gustos las cosas de la Ama a su habitación y se las ordenará con cuidado. —dijo el elfo antes de desaparecer.

Hermione suspiró al ver desaparecer al elfo. La boda prácticamente era inminente.

—Malfoy me ha dicho que apenas puede salir a la calle sin que alguna persona lo felicite por la boda. —dijo Lestrange comiéndose una manzana.

Eso les había pasado a todos, desde que Kingsley había mandado las invitaciones, todo el mundo había aceptado de inmediato y había enviado su confirmación. Un sinfín de regalos habían llegado a Hogwarts para los novios, tanto que habían llenado dos aulas enteras.

La prensa se había hecho eco y toda la semana _Corazón de Bruja_ había especulado sobre el vestido de Hermione, la decoración, la casa, y había sido peor cuando Lavender Brown, periodista de esta revista había visto a los 7 magos comprándose juntos los trajes de novios. Había sido una coincidencia ya que habían ido al Londres muggle a la tienda de _Armani _para los trajes y Lavender había ido allí con su prometido Peter Shaquif, un viejo mago de 50 años que hacia negocios con Malfoy.

Lavender había saltado de la emoción y había acribillado a preguntas a los maridos de Hermione intentado ver los trajes de novios, pero los trajes ya estaban envueltos en sus fundas y cajas.

El artículo había salido al día siguiente en donde Lavender había dado su opinión personal sobre los 7 magos, indicando palabras como guapos, atractivos, con dinero y ardientes.

Hermione se había enfurecido al ver el artículo y se había sentido celosa, aunque pronto apaciguó esos sentimientos cuando Bill sonriendo le dijo una sola frase:

_Solo somos tuyos._

Una lechuza llegó a la cocina y le dejó una carta a Hermione. Ésta la abrió y frunció el ceño.

—Es de Draco. —dijo Hermione antes de que le preguntaran. —Dice que mi estilista me esperará en Hogwarts a las 15:00 de la tarde de mañana.

Harry y Lestrange sonrieron mientras que Hermione enfurruñada se encaminó de nuevo a su habitación para preparar las cosas de la boda para llevárselas al día siguiente a Hogwarts.

**-0-**

El día siguiente amaneció y Hermione se levantó a las 12 de la mañana ya que el día anterior se había tomado una poción para dormir por si sus nervios la traicionaban.

Fue directamente a la cocina en donde encontró un hermoso desayuno. Hermione suspiró con alegría y empezó a comerlo con ahínco ya que ayer apenas había comido algo y eso le pasaba factura ahora.

Después de comerse el delicioso desayuno se vistió, cogió sus cosas, el vestido, los completos y los zapatos y se apareció en los terrenos de Hogwarts. El castillo estaba tan majestuoso como siempre, tan hermoso y los operarios ya estaban trabajando junto con los elfos domésticos en dejar todo listo para la boda.

Hermione se encaminó hacia dentro del castillo y se dirigió hacia su antigua sala común en donde había quedado con la estilista y con Molly Weasley.

Estaba tranquilamente echada en el salón de la sala común con un libro cuando oyó unos golpecitos en la ventana y una gran lechuza le dejó una hermosa caja. Hermione la cogió y vio que en su interior había un ramo de rosas azules y una pequeña bolsa que contenía alfileres para el pelo con diminutas rosas blancas en ellas.

_Espero que sean de su agrado y pueda ponérselas en el pelo. Son una reliquia familiar y me gustaría que las llevara._

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Severus Snape._

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta al ver la nota, había sido un gesto precioso. Snape apenas había hablado con ella cuando se habían visto en las diferentes reuniones y ella creía que aún estaba enfadado por la Ley. Por eso, era una bonita sorpresa.

A eso de las 14:00 pm, un almuerzo ligero apareció en la mesa y Hermione se dispuso a comérselo con tranquilidad, escuchando la naturaleza.

A las 15:00 pm, la puerta de la sala común se abrió y la estilista que había encargado Malfoy llegó con 5 ayudantes. Pronto la estilista francesa se puso a dar órdenes y Hermione se encontró en la bañera con cinco mujeres lavándole, depilándole, enjabonándole el cuerpo y el cabello.

A la hora pudo salir del baño para encontrarse tumbada en una camilla en donde le pusieron un sinfín de cremas en el cuerpo y el pelo.

Después de embardunar todo su ser, la estilista la sentó en una silla, aun vestida con su bata y empezó a peinarle el pelo con gracia y naturalidad, mientras las demás le pintaban las uñas de los pies y los zapatos y sacaban todo el maquillaje necesario.

Molly llegó justo cuando la estilista había acabado con el moño. Hermione se miraba boquiabierta en el espejo en donde vio cómo su pelo rizado estaba recogido hermosamente en un moño y algunos de los mechones de su pelo caían por su cara haciéndole ver hermosa y juvenil. Las rosas que le había regalado Snape centelleaban en su cabello.

La estilista empezó pronto con el maquillaje en donde todo era muy natural, un poco de base, sombras tenues blancas y grises con un toque plateado, lápiz de ojos y pintalabios rosa pálido. Hermione estaba hermosa y sencilla.

Molly la ayudó a ponerse la combinación y el vestido junto con los pendientes. Hermione se miró en el gran espejo y sus ojos se humedecieron, pero la estilista corriendo empezó a darle con una esponjita para que el maquillaje quedara impoluto.

Arthur Weasley abrió la puerta de la sala común y se encontró con una hermosa Hermione y una llorosa Molly.

—Estas hermosa Hermione, esos magos no saben la suerte que tienen. —dijo Arthur besándole las mejillas.

—Gracias por hacer esto. —les dijo Hermione a Molly y a Arthur.

—Te queremos Hermione, siempre te hemos considerado una hija más. Cuida de nuestro pequeño Bill. —dijo Molly cogiendo sus manos.

—Es la hora. —dijo Arthur.

Los tres anduvieron por el castillo hasta la salida, al salir al jardín se quitaron los pequeños zapatos que tenían puesto y siguieron el camino dispuesto.

—Creo que todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña están aquí. —dijo Molly quedamente.

—Por favor no digas eso, estoy muy nerviosa. —dijo Hermione sintiendo como su corazón latía con velocidad.

Todo era abrumador y Hermione se esforzaba por tener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, rezando para que no quedara como una mueca.

Dieron las 19:00 pm y Hermione cogió aire y Molly y Arthur cada uno a su lado cogiendo cada uno su mano, se dispusieron a ir hacia el lugar de la ceremonia.

Había unos pocos de cientos de personas, todos la miraban, algunos estaban de pie para obtener una mejor visión. Los aurores montaban guardia con túnicas de color rojo brillante y estaban dispersos por el lugar. Los distintos fotógrafos empezaron a tomar fotos en cuanto vieron a Hermione aparecer por el camino.

El lugar estaba perfecto tal y como había soñado Hermione, los rayos del atardecer incidían sobre el lago, iluminando todo el camino y haciendo brillar a las flores.

El pasillo de hierba que pisaba era verde y los invitados estaban a ambos extremos. Sonaba de fondo una hermosa música de violín y piano que combinaba perfectamente con el sonido del agua del lago, el canto de los pájaros y el viento que mecía los árboles.

Hermione se acercaba lentamente mientras todos la miraban, todos sus maridos estaban guapísimos en sus trajes de _Armani _negro, al acercarse ella les brindó una sonrisa que fue correspondido por todos.

Hermione pronto llegó en donde estaban sus maridos y el mago italiano que oficiaba la ceremonia.

—Yo Arthur Weasley te ofrezco a mi hija Hermione Jean Granger en matrimonio. —dijo el mayor de los Weasley ofreciendo la mano derecha de Hermione al ministro.

—Yo Margaret Weasley te ofrezco a mi hija Hermione Jean Granger en matrimonio. —dijo la señora Weasley ofreciéndole la mano izquierda de Hermione al ministro.

El ministro cogió las manos de Hermione y las besó.

Arthur y Molly hicieron lo mismo con los seis maridos restantes y cada uno de ellos besó las manos ofrecidas por ellos.

Una vez hecho esto, Hermione se dispuso en el centro de sus maridos, un poco más arriba. Antes de dejar a Hermione la señora Weasley le dijo:

—Eres una novia preciosa Hermione. Te queremos.

—Yo también te quiero. —dijo Hermione reprimiendo un sollozo.

—No más lágrimas, es tiempo para ser feliz. —dijo Arthur besando sus mejillas y con Molly en su brazo se sentaron en la primera fila.

El oficiante de la ceremonia empezó, era un señor casi centenario y al hablar se notaba su acento italiano. Los maridos se dispusieron en un semi-circulo dejando a Hermione en el centro.

—Estamos reunidos hoy para presenciar el comienzo de una vida, de una vida en común entre esta bruja y estos siete magos. Hemos pasado muy malos momentos, pero ha merecido la pena. Ahora somos libres. Hoy es un gran día para todos nosotros, un día en donde magos y brujas se unen sin importar su sangre, para darle un futuro a la comunidad mágica, en donde la cooperación y el cariño van de la mano. Las viejas rencillas han de ser olvidadas por el bien de la comunidad. El día de hoy representa la renovación, el renacimiento, el nuevo comienzo y la fertilidad. —dijo el mago ante las risillas nerviosas de algunos de los asistentes. —Por ello, nos reunimos hoy para presenciar la unión de esta bruja con estos siete asistentes. Hagamos un llamamiento a la magia de la vida para que esta mujer y estos hombres sean bendecidos por ella.

El mago levantó la varita y de ella salió un haz de luz blanca que iluminó a Hermione y a sus siete maridos.

—Por favor, levantad las varitas y decid conmigo _Beato Unión_.

Hermione junto con sus siete maridos cogieron sus varitas, dijeron el hechizo y la luz blanca de cada varita iluminó a cada uno de ellos, formando una cúpula brillante.

—Le pido a las criaturas del aire, del mar, de la tierra y del fuego que bendigan esta unión, que les de energía para solventar los problemas y el cariño suficiente para que el amor ilumine sus vidas. —con cada bendición la varita echaba un haz de color diferente, haciendo que la cúpula tomara otros colores encerrándolos dentro. —Que esta familia tenga la abundancia, la fertilidad, la felicidad y la armonía.

—Hermione Jean Granger, ¿llega a estos magos de forma voluntaria, con un alma pura e inocente sin haber sido tocada por otro hombre?

—Sí, estoy de forma voluntaria, pura e inocente. —dijo Hermione temblando ligeramente por la magia.

—Que el regalo de tu inocencia y de tu pureza bendiga este matrimonio. —dijo el mago haciendo que otro haz de magia rodeara a Hermione.

—Es la hora de intercambiar vuestros votos.

—Yo, Hermione Jean Granger, prometo ayudaros a amar la vida, a abrazaros siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que el amor exige, a hablar cuando hagan falta las palabras y a compartir el silencio, a disentir sobre el pastel de terciopelo rojo, a vivir al abrigo de vuestro corazón y a llamarlo siempre hogar. —dijo Hermione mirando a cada uno de ellos.

—Nosotros, Kingsley Charles Shacklebotl, Rodolphus Alexander Lestrange, Severus Tobías Snape, William Arthur Weasley, Cormac Avery McLaggen, Draco Lucius Malfoy y Harry James Potter, prometemos amarte apasionadamente, en todas las formas ahora y para siempre, prometemos nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida y saberlo siempre que en lo profundo de nuestra alma, no importan nuestras diferencias ni lo que nos pueda separar, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar. —dijeron los siete al unísono.

Hermione y los siete maridos sintieron como la magia entraba dentro de ellos y cada uno de ellos vio el anillo correspondiente, mientras que Hermione tenía siete de ellos.

Hermione se sentía muy feliz, quizás como efecto secundario de la magia de la ceremonia, además se sentía arropada, como si una calidez la envolviera.

—Lo que ha unido la magia que no lo separe el hombre, los anillos que ahora poseéis son un recordatorio de vuestros votos, unos votos en donde tienen cabida el honor, la sabiduría, el amor, la paz y la felicidad. —pronunció el oficiante. —Que vuestra vida sea larga y fructífera. Señores testigos de esta boda, es mi placer presentaros a la Familia Granger.

Todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudir, mientras cada uno de los maridos besó a Hermione.

Cada uno de los besos era diferente, igual de diferentes que sus maridos, pero todos fueron cortos y dulces. Los besos fueron fotografiados por la prensa mientras que los periodistas escribían con rapidez sus notas.

Hermione y sus siete maridos se dirigieron hacia el final del camino de hierba mientras los asistentes les aplaudían, vitoreaban, les lanzaban flores y echaban muchas fotos.

—Me gustaría dar las gracias a todos ustedes por ser testigos de nuestra unión. Si bien estos días han sido oscuros y difíciles, pero en momentos como este es cuando veo la esperanza de nuestro mundo. —dijo el ministro mientras los camareros y los elfos llegaban con copas de champán

—Me gustaría proponer un brindis por nuestra hermosa mujer. Somos siete magos muy afortunados y cada uno de nosotros hará todo lo posible para demostrar que somos dignos de ti, Hermione. —dijo Harry Potter levantando la copa.

Hermione enrojeció al ver como la multitud brindaba a su salud, mientras que cada uno de sus maridos la miraba con una pasión desmedida.

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook PrincesLynx o por mi página de Facebook: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto).Las fotos de los vestidos, así como los zapatos y la ropa interior está en dicha página. Las dudas también las respondo por ahí, sobre todo de las chicas sin cuenta.**_

_*****PrincesLynx*****_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling y la idea viene de varios fics en inglés, pero la historia es de mi autoría. **

**Atención LEMON, si no te gusta no lo leas.**

**Capítulo 11**

Una vez que el brindis se terminó, los diversos camareros se dispersaron por el lugar llevando canapés, ponche, mini sándwiches y demás aperitivos mientras Hermione se echaba fotos con cada uno de sus maridos tanto individuales como colectivos.

Después de las fotos pertinentes, el oficiante de la ceremonia les pidió ir adentro para poder firmar los papeles del matrimonio para hacerlo totalmente legal, mientras hacían el camino, números magos y brujas los pararon para felicitarles mientras otros le echaban pétalos de rosas y granos de arroz a la vez que comentaban lo guapa que estaba la novia.

Una vez dentro del castillo se dirigieron a una de las aulas en donde el oficiante les hizo firmar siete pergaminos, uno por cada uno de sus maridos, entretanto Kingsley sellaba los pergaminos para hacerlo oficial. Por cada firma que daba Hermione, ésta sentía la magia del enlace, y cada vez se sentía más y más acalorada.

Luego de haber acabado de firmar el oficiante los dejó a solas llevándose consigo todos los papeles dejando a Hermione en el punto de mira. Hermione sentía los ojos de cada uno de sus maridos en ella, mientras que ella sentía como si un fuego interno y cálido la devoraba por dentro. Sentía un deseo irrefrenable de sentir a cada uno de ellos.

Hermione miró a Lestrange que era el marido que estaba más cerca y tímidamente le tocó el brazo mientras que éste con una mirada ardiente empezó a acariciarle el pelo llegando a su cuello desnudo. La respiración de Hermione se entrecortó y el mago siguió pero siendo cada vez más audaz, desplazando su mano por la curva de su cadera, Hermione podía sentir sus dedos por la fina tela de su vestido.

Los demás maridos se quedaron estáticos dándoles una mirada de ansiedad, celos y lujuria.

—Me siento diferente, creo que el champán se me ha subido a la cabeza. —dijo Hermione, encontrando una pobre excusa a su comportamiento.

Lestrange fue ahora más audaz y empezó a besarle el cuello mientras que Hermione empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y gimió.

—Es el efecto de haber firmado nuestra unión. Antiguamente la consumación se hacía después de la ceremonia. Normalmente los efectos no son tan inmediatos, pero el haber firmado siete veces habrá hecho que el efecto se multiplicara. —dijo Severus Snape con su voz monocorde aunque sus ojos fijos en la figura turbada y caliente de Hermione lo delataban.

—Yo… Creo… No sé. —Hermione no podía hablar ya que las manos de Lestrange estaban en sus caderas y podía sentir su erección en su culo.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —dijo Draco Malfoy mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

Hermione miró a Draco, estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Lo necesitaba y en un acto de valentía cogió a Draco del brazo y empezó a besarle con ahínco. Draco no perdió la oportunidad y empezó a acariciarle las mejillas mientras sus lenguas batallaban por el control.

Lestrange no perdió el tiempo y cuando Draco rompió el beso con Hermione, él la besó con fuerza, Hermione se colgó de su cuello saboreando su sabor mientras Draco besaba ahora su cuello dejándole un fino rastro de saliva.

—Voy a ir a por una poción relajante, eso hará que la señorita Granger se tranquilice. —dijo Severus Snape viendo como Hermione volvía a besar a Draco mientras Lestrange jugaba con la cremallera de su vestido. —Le sugiero Potter, que se lleve a la señorita Granger y consumen la unión para que la poción funcione mejor.

Hermione apenas escuchaba lo que decía Severus, ya que estaba más pendiente a los besos de Draco y Lestrange. Este último fue más osado aun y empezó a desabrochar el vestido de Hermione. Hermione empezó a quitarse las mangas del vestido y éste se cayó al suelo dejando a Hermione en ropa interior de encaje blanca.

—Joder. —dijo Cormac mientras veía los hermosos pechos de Hermione en ese sujetador blanco y se acercaba para tocarlos.

Hermione apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba, solo sabía que necesitaba más y cuando sintió unas manos en su pecho, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió de nuevo, pero más fuerte.

Draco dejó de besarle los labios y bajo hasta su pecho derecho, empezó a besarle por encima del sujetador, pero pronto lo bajó y empezó a lamer su pezón con ahínco. Cormac siguió el ejemplo de Draco e hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo mientras que Lestrange besaba la boca de Hermione con pasión mordiendo sus labios y chupando su lengua. Otros labios encontraron la piel sensible de su nuca. Hermione tenía sus ojos cerrados, ya no le importaba nada, solo sentir.

—Por el amor de Merlín, Potter llévatela de aquí para que los demás podamos tranquilizarnos. —dijo Snape viendo como Hermione empezaba a tocar tímidamente la erección de Bill, el cual estaba besando su nuca.

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente cogió a Hermione mientras Draco, Cormac, Lestrange y Bill protestaban mientras Hermione empezó a besarle en toda la superficie desnuda de piel.

Con un sonoro PLOP, Harry se desapareció con Hermione del aula, dejando a 6 hombres muy frustrados y enojados.

**-0-**

Hermione apenas fue consciente de la aparición, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio que ya no encontraba en el aula de Hogwarts sino en la habitación de Harry en Grimmauld Place. Estaban de pie en su dormitorio, Harry la dejó en el suelo mirándola como estaba y empezó a besarle con ahínco. Hermione estaba ansiosa y asustada, no sabía que debía hacer o decir, esta situación era totalmente nueva para ella.

— ¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó Harry a Hermione, mirándole fijamente.

—Sí, soy muy feliz, feliz porque siempre estaremos juntos y nadie nos podrá separar. —dijo Hermione abrazándole, Harry correspondió también a ese abrazo con firmeza.

Pronto, Harry se deshizo del abrazo y empezó a besarle, los labios de él eran suaves, tibios, y su olor varonil la mareaba, la extasiaba, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de él la envolvía cálidamente. Un beso, un verdadero beso, un beso que trasmitía amor. Era un beso puro, procedente de un amor puro. Un amor que provenía de dos personas diferentes. Harry metió su lengua en la boca de Hermione para profundizar el beso. Los dos estaban pegados, cuerpo con cuerpo, boca con boca. La mano de él pronto dejó la cintura de ella y se deslizo por toda la cara de ella, acariciándola, seduciéndola, animándola. Hermione temblaba de anticipación, los besos de Harry la derretían, la quemaban por dentro, sentía como su cuerpo era invadido por un fuego, un fuego que no quería ser consumido y que la incitaba a estar más cerca, a sentir más a Harry.

Harry subió sus manos hasta llegar al cuello acariciándola con ternura y ésta suspiró, un suspiro de amor pero también de placer. Los besos de Harry continuaron por todo el cuello de ella, dejando a su paso un fino rastro húmedo lleno de sentimientos. Suspiros, suspiros de ella y suspiros de él. Harry se puso por detrás de Hermione, aun continuándole besándole el cuello, mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus brazos, lentamente, una y otra vez.

Cada caricia era una chispa de electricidad, electricidad. Siguió acariciando sus brazos, hasta que Harry llevó sus manos a la abertura que tenía el sujetador por detrás, a los pocos segundos, la espalda de Hermione se podía ver totalmente.

Un estremecimiento sacudió a Hermione por todo el cuerpo, mientras sentía las manos de Harry vagar por su espalda desnuda, trazando letras, letras que ella ahora mismo no podía entender, porque su mente solo se quedaba en esas caricias. Con firmeza, con soltura, como un amante experto, pero también como un hombre que ama y desea.

Hermione cerró los ojos, a pesar de su pasión, a pesar de que lo deseaba, sentía vergüenza, vergüenza de quedar desnuda en frente de él, ya que solo la tapaba la prenda interior de abajo; Harry no se volvió sino que la siguió acariciando desde detrás, para darle tiempo, para darle confianza y seguridad.

Acarició su abdomen, acarició su espalda y su cintura, acarició el principio de sus pechos pero no los tocó sino que se deleitó al ver que con esa simple caricia los pezones de Hermione se endurecían, listos para ser devorados por él. Harry se puso delante de ella y la miró, se deleitó en la belleza de su cuerpo, en su piel joven, lisa, tersa, como la porcelana; en su rostro cubierto por un maravilloso rubor que le hacía parecer más inocente de lo que por si era.

—Hermione, mírame. —dijo con voz ronca Harry.

Hermione, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de deseo de él, su mirada penetrante, esos ojos verdes que la seducían y la mareaban. Harry se quitó la camisa rápidamente y se acercó de nuevo a Hermione y le dio un beso demandante, posesivo, cargado de deseo. Hermione sentía como pronto se empezaba a humedecer y además, sentía el miembro de Harry, duro, en su estómago. Suspiró de nuevo, un suspiro de placer, de impaciencia, un suspiro por tenerlo tan cerca, por querer sentirlo.

Harry, cogiéndola de improvisto, la cogió en brazos, como debe cogerse a una princesa y la tumbó en la cama. Inmediatamente se puso encima suya, sin llegar a aplastarla, cargando todo su peso en sus brazos. Besó de nuevo su cuello lentamente y bajo hasta sus pechos en donde empezó primero a la lamer y después a mordisquear el pezón derecho de Hermione.

—Harry. —gimió Hermione de placer, arqueando la espalda para poder sentirlo mejor, ese gemido despertó los instintos más primarios del joven.

Siguió chupándolo, mordisqueándolo, devorándolo, sin dejar de atender al otro pecho que lo acariciaba con su mano, aunque pronto fue sustituido por su lengua. Hermione gemía su nombre. Sus gemidos le excitaban, lo llevaban a una dimensión diferente. Se sentía pleno, se sentía feliz. Siguió bajando por su estómago, hasta llegar a la cintura y entonces, empezó a deslizar la ropa interior de ella.

—Hermione. —gimió él, al ver su sexo, se acercó a él y lo olió. Su aroma dulce le incitaba a probarlo y así lo hizo. Empezó primero suavemente, para no asustarla, pero después, empezó a chupar el clítoris de ella, mientras que su dedo, acariciaba todos sus labios mayores y menores, pero nunca entrando en su entrada, ya que ese sitio estaba solo destinado a su miembro.

Hermione se encontraba en el cielo, al principio se había asustado por lo que le estaba haciendo Harry y hasta sintió una enorme vergüenza, pero el deseo, el placer que sentía la consumía. Llevó sus manos al cabello de él, donde empezó a acariciarlo, para indicarle que siguiera.

Harry dejó el sexo de Hermione atrás y empezó a subir de nuevo por su cuerpo, hasta llegar al oído de Hermione para decirle:

—No puedo aguantarlo más, necesito hacerte mía. —Al decir eso, se quitó los pantalones y dejó ver su miembro, erecto y húmedo por la punta por el líquido pre-seminal. Hermione lo miró era la primera vez que veía uno y sin saber por qué lo tocó y empezó a acariciarlo. Harry se dejaba llevar por la sensación de tener a Hermione tocándolo.

Al poco tiempo le quitó la mano y le dijo:

—Para, te necesito ahora.

Hermione asintió y vio como Harry se colocaba encima de ella, colocando su pene en la entrada de ella. Hermione por instinto, hundió sus caderas en el colchón.

—Tranquila, no tengas miedo, solo te dolerá al principio, pero iré lento te lo juro, me frenaré.

Harry la besó para distraerla para que no sintiera tanto miedo y Hermione se dejó conducir por él. Pronto lo sintió, sintió algo duro, punzante, caliente, que la invadió, que la llenó, que le desgarró. Harry se intentó controlar, la cavidad de Hermione era estrecha, caliente y húmeda. Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor, cerró los ojos y se agarró a la espalda de Harry. Harry paró un momento, para dejar que el cuerpo de Hermione se acostumbrara a él. Pasado un tiempo, volvió a introducirse y la sintió, la barrera de Hermione, la barrera de su inocencia, una inocencia que pronto estuvo perdida. Una sola estocada y pronto la barrera dejó de existir. Hermione se agarró más firmemente a Harry.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? —preguntó Harry.

—Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco, pero es un dolor diferente, hazlo lento por favor. —dijo Hermione y lo besó para incitarle a que continuara.

Harry se movió lento, y el dolor que sintió Hermione desapareció, un dolor que se convirtió en placer, un placer que la envolvió y la sedujo. Lo necesitaba más cerca, lo quería más adentro, quería fundirse con él. Movió las caderas en un acto desesperado de sentirlo y Harry gruñó de placer.

Los dos se movieron al compás.

Hermione envolvió sus piernas en la cadera de Harry mientras él seguía con el compás del placer. Hermione gimió el nombre de Harry y Harry suspiró, suspiros de placer cerca de la oreja de ella. Le gustaba como su nombre era pronunciado por ella.

—Harry, Harry, Harry.

Hermione lo sintió, el final estaba cerca, un remolino de placer se instaló en su bajo vientre y pronto bajó hasta explotar. Una corriente eléctrica se expandió por todo su cuerpo, una corriente llena de placer, del placer máximo. Un último gemido y se abandonó hacia ese placer, extasiada; mientras Harry al sentir los músculos de Hermione tensarse ante la proximidad de su orgasmo, embistió más rápido y se dejó caer encima de Hermione al segundo de haber terminado ella.

Harry se quitó de encima de Hermione y se puso al otro lado. Los dos estaban boca arriba intentando recuperar la normalidad de su respiración. Hermione sintió en su interior el semen de Harry y se sonrojó. Harry la envolvió en sus brazos y cogiendo una sábana, la cubrió con ella.

—Te amo, Hermione.

—Yo también te amo.

**-0-**

Mientras seis maridos estaban frustrados y nerviosos.

—Podríamos haber estado con ella, pero el mojigato de Snape no podía con ello. —dijo Cormac con furia intentando bajar su erección.

—Sabes que ella está así por el encantamiento, en cuanto hubiesen pasado sus efectos, ¿qué? La señorita Granger no querría eso o nos lo hubiese dicho. No es una de tus rameras a la que estas acostumbrado. —replicó mordazmente Snape.

—Tiene razón, hagamos esto de una manera civilizada, no nos dejemos nublar. —dijo Bill con voz monocorde.

Había estado tan cerca, sabía que lo que sentía no era por el encantamiento, él podría haberse resistido fácilmente, pero no lo hizo, en cuanto vio a Hermione semi desnuda, sintió la necesidad de tocarla, pero ahora una parte de él se culpaba.

—Cada uno de nosotros vamos a tener nuestra oportunidad con ella, es nuestra mujer y debemos tratarla con respeto. —dijo el ministro.

Todos asintieron en respuesta. Sabían que se les había ido de las manos, pero Hermione estaba tan deseable.

—Necesito una copa bien fuerte. —dijo Cormac con rabia ya que sabía que en estos momentos Harry estaría con Hermione. Los celos lo embargaban y necesitaba tranquilizarse.

—Creo que todos los necesitamos. —secundó Draco Malfoy con su aspecto estoico aunque por dentro estaba caliente ya que la imagen del pecho de Hermione seguía en su mente.

—Creo que es buena idea, así yo iré a mi despacho a por la poción calmante. —dijo Snape.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la salida con parsimonia, mientras Snape iba a su despacho, los demás iban a las cocinas donde unos elfos domésticos le ofrecieron wiski duro.

—Te he traído esto. —dijo Lestrange llevándole un vaso.

—Deberías de tratar de controlarte en el futuro Rodolphus. —dijo saboreando el wiski.

—No todos preferimos un estilo de vida célibe, aunque dudo que incluso tú podrías haberte resistido a nuestra dulce bruja, seguramente estas esperando que sea tu turno. —dijo Lestrange con una sonrisa irónica.

Al decir esto último, una varita estaba en su cuello y sintió temor, ya que al no tener él varita estaba vulnerable y ese sentimiento no le gustaba para nada. Le echó una mirada de desprecio al que fuera una vez su amigo y compañero.

—Lo que yo haga o sienta no es de tu incumbencia Rodolphus. —dijo Snape cogiendo su varita y guardándosela en su bolsillo.

Lestrange suspiró quedamente. Sabía que Snape no maldecía en vano pero se había cansado de seguir órdenes y de no decir ni hacer lo que quisiera. Y ahora no se iba a contener.

—Lo tendré en cuenta Severus, aunque si no quieres tu turno con nuestra bruja, me lo quedo. —dijo Lestrange con una sonrisa saliendo del despacho.

Snape masculló una maldición y cogió la poción mientras que el mismo se tomaba otra ya que la imagen de su antigua alumna desnuda no se iba de su mente.

_Maldición._

**-0-**

Hermione se habría quedado en la cama con Harry todo el día, pero había una boda que hacer y seis maridos que la esperaban, seguramente los asistentes ya estarían dentro del Gran Comedor.

Hermione se tomó una ducha rápida cuando descubrió que no tenía consigo el vestido de novia, por lo que Harry cogió un vestido que Hermione tenía en su antigua habitación para que no fuera en ropa interior y una vez en Hogwarts convocarían su vestido.

Harry y Hermione se desaparecieron juntos y aparecieron en la sala común de Griffyndor donde una enojada estilista francesa los esperaba con el vestido de novia.

La estilista con su voz dulce francesa echó sin miramientos a Harry de la sala mientras que ésta vestía y acomodaba de nuevo el peinado y el maquillaje a Hermione.

Después de 20 minutos, Hermione apareció vestida, peinada y maquillada como antes, nada delataría su incursión en las artes amatorias. Ahora por fin tenía puestas sus medias y sus zapatos.

Hermione y Harry se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y justo en la entrada estaban sus seis maridos restantes. Hermione les echó una mirada especial y sentía como de nuevo empezaba a humedecerse, se mordió el labio mientras miraba a cada uno de ellos.

Snape fue más rápido esta vez y le ofreció en una copa la poción calmante, Hermione la tomó con una sonrisa y la saboreó ya que tenía un gusto sabor a menta.

Poco a poco la poción le hizo efecto y su rostro se volvió rojo.

—Lo siento, yo… No sé qué decir, me siento avergonzada por haber saltado a vosotros de esa manera. —dijo Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos por la vergüenza.

—Ey pequeña no ha sido culpa tuya, son los efectos de la unión, ninguno de nosotros pensamos mal de ti, yo creo que al revés. —dijo el ministro dándole una suave sonrisa.

Los demás maridos asintieron en respuesta y le dieron una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Hermione secó sus ojos con delicadeza.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó Hermione poniendo en medio de sus maridos y abriendo la puerta para hacer frente a sus invitados.

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook PrincesLynx o por mi página de Facebook: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto).**_

_**¡Felices Fiestas!**_

_*****PrincesLynx*****_


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling y la idea viene de varios fics en inglés, pero la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Chicas una fabulosa noticia:**** ESTOY NOMINADA A LOS DRAMIONE AWARS, ****por favor votadme como mejor ****fic rated M****, os lo agradeceré.**

**Capítulo 12**

Los ocho caminaron por todo el pasillo rodeado de mesas adornadas mientras las personas empezaron a aplaudir al verlos pasar, Hermione sentía como todas las miradas se centraban en ella y sentía como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

Llegaron a la mesa principal que era donde antiguamente se sentaban los profesores en época de clases. Hermione estaba justo en el centro mientras sus maridos se ponían según su edad, tal y como dictaba el protocolo en estos casos.

Las mesas se llenaron de comida y la gente empezó a comer con ahínco mientras una suave música clásica amenizaba la comida.

Todos empezaron a comer, aunque Hermione al principio solo jugaba con la comida.

— ¿Por qué no comes nada? —dijo Bill mirándola intensamente.

—Me siento avergonzada por mi comportamiento anterior, ¿estáis enfadados conmigo? —preguntó Hermione mirando a todos sus maridos ya que estaban atentos a la conversación.

—No, lo que ha pasado antes es normal, somos tus maridos y el encantamiento simplemente ha hecho aflorar tus emociones. No estamos enfadados. Todos lo queríamos y lo seguiremos queriendo. —dijo Bill con una sonrisa tocándole la mano.

—Simplemente estamos celosos de Potter, ya que ha sido el primero en verte y en tenerte. —dijo Cormac con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Hermione sonrió y le tiró la servilleta en plan juguetón, la cual, Cormac la cogió al vuelo mientras todos los comensales reían.

Después de esa charla, Hermione pudo relajarse y empezó a comer la comida preparada por los elfos domésticos mientras Hermione charlaba con unos y con otros.

Al llegar a los postres, una enorme tarta de bodas de tres chocolates apareció en medio de la sala. Todos los comensales se pusieron de pie mientras Hermione y sus maridos caminaban hasta la tarta. Hermione cortó la tarta con una espada con cada uno de ellos y después de partirla, sus maridos le dieron una cucharada de tarta a Hermione. Harry no pudo controlarse y besó los labios con sabor a chocolate de Hermione mientras los invitados vitoreaban y reían.

Después de la comida, las mesas desaparecieron y aparecieron sillones en la sala para dejar todo despejado para que la gente pudiera bailar, hablar con los demás o simplemente sentarse para reposar la comida.

Como marcaba la tradición cada uno de sus maridos, tenían que presentar a Hermione a los familiares y amigos más cercanos para mostrar su respeto, el amor y la devoción a la esposa.

El primero fue Kingsley, que al ser el ministro, le presentó a todos los jefes de departamento y a varios miembros del Wizengamot. El plato de mal gusto fue cuando le presentó formalmente a Dolores Umbridge la cual aunque ya no tenía un puesto importante en el ministerio, descubrió que era prima segunda de Kingsley, prácticamente ella era su última parienta viva. Umbridge no perdió el tiempo y con una sonrisa falsa, alabó el vestido de Hermione mientras que ésta apenas podía contener su furia.

Después de la presentación formal, fue el turno de Rodulphos que por razones obvias no pudo presentarle a nadie ya que todos sus familiares estaban muertos y sus amigos eran mortífagos que habían muerto o algunos se encontraban en la fiesta, pero la ley les prohibía hablar, así que ellos dos disfrutaron de su momento juntos bailando cómodamente.

Hermione sabía que Lestrange había hecho mucho mal, pero ya no podía odiarlo, había conocido una parte de él que la enternecía. En los días que habían vivido juntos, habían tenido conversaciones intelectuales, roces causales llenos de tensión sexual y miradas cargadas de pasión.

Por su parte Lestrange, pensaba que Hermione era su redención. Años de ser esclavo del odio, de la indignación y la rabia, habían acabado con su vida. Ahora era poco más que un squib, casado con una hija de muggles, heroína de guerra. Una bruja hermosa, sensual, inteligente y picante. Su matrimonio con Bellatrix había sido un infierno, la bruja estaba loca y solo vivía para y por el Señor Oscuro, solo se había casado con él por obligación de su familia, y se había negado desde un principio a darle un heredero. Siempre había deseado ser padre, le encantan los niños y ahora por fin podría cumplir su anhelado sueño.

El tiempo de Lestrange se acabó y fue el turno de Snape para presentarle a sus allegados, Snape también carecía de familia, así que le presentó formalmente a sus compañeros de Hogwarts como a los profesores McGonagall, Flitwick y Slughorn.

Hermione se sintió un poco cohibida ya que la invitaron a que los llamara por su nombre de pila y le dieron muchas felicitaciones. El más entusiasmado fue el Profesor Slughorn ya que se sentía pletórico de haber sido profesor de una heroína de guerra y esposa del primer ministro y le convenció de ir a su próxima fiesta de las Eminencias cuando Hogwarts abriera sus puertas de nuevo.

El profesor Snape se sentía avergonzado, nunca había pensado en casarse con otra que no fuera Lily Evans, pero su enamoramiento solo le había llenado de desdicha y ahora se sentía libre de ese amor opresor, por ello no quería sentir el amor. Había nacido para soñar con el amor, no para sentirlo. Es cierto que Hermione le parecía atractiva y estimulante a nivel intelectual, pero no quería sentir nada más. Se negaba. La idea de tener hijos también le aterraba, su padre había sido nefasto y no sabía cómo tratar con bebes, daba gracias al cielo de que Hermione tenía madera de madre y habría más hombres para ejercer de padre.

Bill llegó en donde estaban Hermione y Snape ya que era su turno, como Bill trabaja rompiendo maldiciones en el banco de los magos, le presentó a su jefe, un duende con aspecto aburrido y malhumorado, el cual discutió con Hermione algunos asuntos en los que el duende se quedó asombrado de la educación y el respeto que le daba la bruja.

Después de esa breve charla, le presentó formalmente a la familia Weasley, al dirigirse hacia ellos, el corazón de Hermione parecía un tambor ya que entre ellos estaba Ron, el cual ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla.

Los señores Weasley la saludaron con alegría, Charlie con soltura, Percy con solemnidad como si fuera una reina, George la abrazó tan fuerte llamándola cuñada que por poco se queda sin aire. El momento tenso fue cuando solo faltaba Ron, el cual, su padre le dio un codazo para que dejara de beber y saludara a Hermione.

Fueron unos minutos tortuosos, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, fue como si un sentimiento pésimo los envolviera, los ojos de Hermione contenían decepción y los de Ron soledad. Se dieron la mano con rigidez pero con calidez, recordando los dos brevemente aquellos años escolares.

Bill no queriendo alargar su suerte se llevó a Hermione a que conociera a algunos de sus amigos de sus años en Hogwarts mientras Ron se quedó allí, tocando la mano sintiendo aún el olor de Hermione.

—No digáis nada. Nada ni nadie me acompañan en este baile, quiero estar solo si estando solo todo estará bien. —dijo Ron dirigiéndose a los camareros que tenían las bebidas alcohólicas.

Después de la breve presentación con los amigos de Bill, llegó Draco para presentarle formalmente a su madre, su presentación fue cálida y agradable, donde Narcissa reiteró lo feliz que estaba y que pronto le diera nietos. No se parecía en nada a la Narcissa Malfoy de antaño, ahora ella se sentía liberada, ahora podía cumplir su sueño de tener más hijos y sus maridos habían sido muy agradables y sinceros con ella. Narcissa por primera vez en mucho tiempo era feliz.

Luego de esa breve y extraña charla con su suegra, Draco Malfoy, le presentó a sus socios franceses de sus negocios los cuales fueron muy agradables, inclinando su cabeza cuando Draco la presentó. Todos ellos sabían de su papel en la guerra y de su inteligencia y le hicieron prometer a Malfoy que la traería en las múltiples galas y encuentros.

—Están muy felices con nuestro matrimonio, ya que piensan que esta alianza ha mejorado nuestras divisas y nuestras acciones. —dijo Draco mientras la dirigía hacia sus amigos.

—Vaya, no me esperaba eso. —dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

—No es solo por eso, todos conocen tu trayectoria estudiantil, además eres muy hermosa. —dijo Draco ya que había sentido la mirada lujuriosa que le habían mandado a su ahora mujer.

Los amigos de Draco no fueron groseros ni desagradables, aunque la presentación fue algo tensa con Pansy Parkinson, ya que en su interior acusaba a Hermione de haberse quedado con Draco mientras que ella tenía solo maridos mayores de 40 años. Blaise Zabini hizo alarde de sus modales italianos y la saludó con un beso en la muñeca, diciéndole que pronto se verían porque era marido de Luna. Adrián Pucey la miró con una mirada hambrienta y la saludó con dos besos en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios llevándose un gruñido de respuesta de Draco.

—No creo que mi madre le haga mucha gracia que vayas besando así a otras brujas. —dijo Draco besando con fuerza Hermione.

Adrián palideció y murmuró una suave disculpa escuchada por todos. Nott fue más cordial y la saludó estrechándole la mano ya que su mujer Daphne lo miraba con ojos de halcón.

Astoria y Daphne, las dos hermanas, les dieron sendas sonrisas falsas acompañadas por invitaciones para tomar el té para poder forjar la unión entre ellas y su familia.

Hermione asintió sin quedar en nada y Draco se la llevó a un rincón en donde disfrutó de su compañía a solas, besándola sin ningún pudor.

—No sabes cómo me tienes Hermione, no me saco tus hermosos pechos de mi mente. Deseo tenerte en mi cama desnuda para escuchar tus jadeos y gemidos. —dijo Draco besando su cuello y tocando su cuerpo con manos expertas.

Hermione solo podía asentir y sentir mientras le daba gracias a la poción ya que sin ella ahora mismo estaría haciéndolo con Draco.

Cormac llegó muy ufano y literalmente le quitó a Hermione de los brazos de Draco mientras le decía con una sonrisa tensa:

—Es mi turno Malfoy.

Draco asintió y acomodó su vestimenta mientras miraba como la fuente de su deseo se alejaba una vez más de él.

_Pronto mi amada bruja. Muy pronto._

Cormac le presentó a su jefe de departamento y a sus compañeros, los cuales alabaron el buen trabajo que hacía Cormac y como gracias a él su productividad había mejorado en un 15%. Hermione se sorprendió, nunca habría pensado que Cormac se tomara en serio su trabajo, pero ahora lo veía en una nueva luz.

El plato de mal gusto fue cuando le presentó a su padre, Cormac McLaggen II, el padre de Cormac era arrogante y lascivo, mirándole todo el rato el escote y alabando su hermosura mientras que Hermione se pegaba más a Cormac ya que su padre le hacía sentir desnuda.

Era cierto que Cormac hijo era coqueto y desvergonzado, pero siempre con respeto mientras que el padre no era así, hacía gestos obscenos mientras le daba a su hijo consejos de cómo hacerle el amor a la bruja para que saliera un chico.

Hermione no había pasado más vergüenza en su vida y se notaba que Cormac intentaba cambiar de conversación ya que veía la incomodez de Hermione, pero su padre seguía hablando de posturas, haciendo gestos obscenos.

—Cormac hijo, por fin has hecho algo correcto, aunque el mérito no es tuyo, siempre has sido mediocre, no has sobresalido en nada, fíjate que ya estaba buscando otro heredero cuando estuviste con la enfermedad del _Purgatio._ _—_Dijo Cormac II mientras Hermione abría la boca y sentía tensarse a Cormac a su lado. — Pero bueno, has conseguido una buena y bonita esposa, seguro que tu madre estaría orgullosa de tu matrimonio.

Cormac farfulló una disculpa y se llevó a Hermione lejos de allí. Hermione nunca lo había visto así, de una manera tan derrotada, así que se aceró a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Mi padre nunca ha estado orgulloso de mí, para mi padre soy un don nadie. Lo que no sabe es que he luchado mucho por llegar a donde estoy. Tengo un trabajo que me gusta y me apasiona, aunque para él no basta. —dijo Cormac dejándose abrazar por Hermione. —Mi madre murió por su culpa, tengo cuatro hermanas, a las cuales mi padre nos les hace caso, pero él quería un heredero, un chico. El médico les avisó de que sería perjudicial para mi madre, pero mi padre no le hizo caso. Al tenerme mi madre, ésta calló muy enferma, aguantó hasta mi 11 cumpleaños y luego murió.

Hermione levantó la vista y vio las lágrimas de que salían de sus ojos. Hermione lo abrazó más fuerte y le besó cálidamente,

—Gracias por esto, Hermione. Te prometo que seré un marido ejemplar y que trataré a todos mis hijos e hijas por igual. No me importa no tener hijos varones, quiero que sean felices.

Hermione le sonrió y siguió abrazándole con fuerza mientras se mecían al son de la música. Cormac tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento ya que nunca se había sentido tan en paz y tan agusto.

El momento de paz se acabó cuando Harry Potter, el último de los maridos vino a recoger a Hermione para tener su momento. Hermione besó quedamente los labios de Cormac y se fue con Harry.

Harry le presentó formalmente a Andrómeda Black ya que era la abuela de su ahijado Ted Remus Lupin. El pequeño Ted estaba muy mono con su traje de chaqueta de niño y con sus gafas sin graduar al igual que Harry. No necesitaba gafas, pero admiraba tanto a Harry que había hecho una gran rabieta hasta que Harry le compró unas gafas como las suyas con cristales sin graduar.

—Padrino, padrino, me he comido todo, pero la abu no me ha dejado comer más tarta. —dijo Ted en brazos de Harry.

—No te preocupes Ted, cuando vengas a casa te haré unos brownies. —dijo Hermione dándole un beso.

— ¡Sí! Brownies de Mione, brownies de Mione. —dijo Ted mientras le daba sendos besos sonoros a Hermione.

Harry y Hermione sonreían mientras Andrómeda Tonks reía con ellos. Su nieto le había devuelto la vida después de la muerte de su esposo, hija y yerno.

Después de una breve charla cordial en donde tuvieron que prometerle a Ted que la semana siguiente le irían a visitar, se marcharon a conversar con sus amigos Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean y Paravarti entre otros.

Seamus que estaba pasado de copas, abrazó a Hermione con fuerza mientras Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Espero que estéis disfrutando de la fiesta. —dijo Hermione sonriendo a Luna, la cual se encontraba muy feliz en los brazos de Neville.

—Sí, no creo que la mía sea igual de fastuosa, aunque la abuela de Neville está súper emocionada por ello. —dijo Luna con una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo has estado?

—He tenido días mejores y peores. Ahora queda lo más difícil que es la convivencia, espero que todo vaya dentro de la normalidad.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer un club de esposas para poder apoyarnos unas a otras. —dijo Luna.

—Podría ser bueno aunque tendrá que ser en un lugar grande para cuando estemos embarazadas y llenas de niños. —dijo Hermione sonriendo.

La charla fue amena, hasta que el tiempo de Harry también acabó y los ocho se reunieron para hablar con la prensa, para hacerse fotos con los invitados, en donde se respiraba un aire de felicidad y de festividad.

Las miradas entre ellos no eran causales, los ojos de Kingsley se detenían en sus labios constantemente ya que soñaba con volver a besarla, mientras que Cormac intentaba tocarla continuamente. Todos ellos eran miradas y gestos sutiles.

La noche siguió su curso entre bailes, comida ligera, champan y copas. A eso de las 3 a.m. Hermione se sentía cansada y agotada y sentó en uno de los sofás.

— ¿Quieres ir a casa? —dijo Draco Malfoy.

—Me gustaría, pero no quiero aguaros la fiesta, puedo quedarme aquí tranquilamente. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, iremos a la casa juntos ya he hablado con los demás y todos están de acuerdo con ello.

Hermione y Draco cruzaron la sala mientras se despedían de todos los invitados mientras sus maridos la despedían con cariño prometiéndole no llegar muy tarde.

Hermione y Draco se aparecieron en Granger Manor, Hermione fue directa al baño en donde se quitó vestido y el peinado y se dio una ducha de agua caliente para relajar sus músculos.

En toalla se dirigió hacia la habitación en donde se puso la ropa interior y uno de los camisones blancos que se había comprado.

Estaba secándose el pelo cuando Draco entró sin llamar a la habitación. Draco se quedó en el umbral de la puerta viendo a Hermione ya que la encontraba sexy y sensual.

La habitación empezó a caldearse por la tensión sexual de ambos, Hermione no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Draco se sentía de pronto tan sediento y caliente en donde su salvación era Hermione.

Draco anduvo hasta donde estaba Hermione y acarició su rodilla cálidamente mientras ella sentía un suave cosquilleo. Hermione le cogió la mano para animarle a que continuara.

—Te necesito. —dijo Draco poniéndose encima de ella y besándola con pasión.

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook PrincesLynx o por mi página de Facebook: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto). **_

_*****PrincesLynx*****_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling y la idea viene de varios fics en inglés, pero la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Chicas una fabulosa noticia: ****ESTOY NOMINADA A LOS DRAMIONE AWARS****, por favor votadme como ****mejor fic rated M****, os lo agradeceré.**

**Capítulo 13**

—Te necesito. —dijo Draco poniéndose encima de ella y besándola con pasión.

—Malfoy, ¿qué? —dijo Hermione cuando Draco empezó a besarle el cuello.

—Llámame Draco, quiero que sea mi nombre lo que gimas y grites cuando te haga ver las estrellas. —dijo Draco mirándola con pasión a los ojos.

En cuestión de segundos, Draco deslizaba sus manos por su cintura desnuda ya que por el ardor del momento, el camisón se le había subido hasta la altura del ombligo, seduciéndola, besando sus labios con ahínco, mordiendo sus labios y succionando su lengua, mientras Hermione jadeaba por la pasión desmedida de Draco.

Draco invadía cada rincón de su boca, saboreando el sabor a chocolate de su hermosa boca.

Hermione tímidamente empezó llevó sus manos al pelo rubio de Draco, acariciándolos, enredando sus dedos en sus finos mechones, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo abrasando el suyo. Ese calor que la quemaba y la inducía a fusionarse con él.

Hermione a duras penas podía seguir el ritmo de ese beso, ya que la pasión de Draco la desbordaba ya que sus lenguas luchaban sin parar en un intento de sentirse más. Hermione no podía más, necesitaba más, necesitaba sentirlo, era una necesidad candente.

Draco se volvió cada vez más audaz y en un movimiento rápido rasgo el camisón fino y corto de Hermione para dejarle solamente en sus braguitas.

Draco volvió a besarle de nuevo, empujando exigentemente su lengua contra la suya haciendo que Hermione imaginara otros lugares en donde podría estar empujando. Un fuerte mordisco en su labio inferior la hizo dar un suave gritito por el asombro, en donde el rubio aprovechó para meter la lengua más a fondo simulando la acción del sexo.

Cada vez que se movía, el pene de Malfoy chocaba con la barrera de las braguitas ya muy húmedas mientras Hermione apretaba sus dedos en su espalda, arañándola suavemente por la pasión desmedida. Se sentía borracha del placer.

—Te deseo como nunca nadie había deseado a nadie. —dijo Malfoy entre jadeos. —No he sido capaz de pensar en nada más que en tus pechos durante las últimas horas.

La mano de él le acarició el pecho derecho, su palma apenas podía cubrir el generoso pecho derecho de Hermione, cada vez que Draco succionaba su lengua, lo sentía en su centro y sentía como cada vez se ponía más húmeda.

La mano de él torturaba sin parar el pezón de la chica, rodeándolo con dos dedos mientras le plantaba besos por todo su cuello. Demasiado pronto, según Hermione, dejó el pezón para dedicarse al otro con más firmeza mientras chupaba su cuello con ahínco dejando sendos mordiscos alrededor de éste.

—Eres mi pasión y mi locura, quiero dejarte afónica, quiero que grites mi nombre. —dijo Draco mordiendo suavemente el pezón de Hermione.

El solo escucharla gemir, lo ponía a cien, sentía como su erección apretaba sus pantalones y como el líquido pre-seminal salía humedeciendo su ropa interior.

Hermione acariciaba su pelo, no atinaba a hacer nada más, se sentía mareada del placer, sentía como un fuego interno la devoraba.

—Dime lo que deseas, pídeme lo que necesitas, quiero oírlo de tus labios.

—Hazme tuya, por favor. —dijo Hermione ruborizada, lo necesitaba tanto que no le importaba decirlo.

Hermione ya no podía pensar y en un movimiento de valentía se levantó y empezó a quitarle la camisa botón a botón.

—Sigue _il mio coure_, no pares. —dijo Draco con voz ronca.

Draco cerró los ojos al sentir las suaves manos en su torso, hasta que la camisa calló al suelo. Hermione olvidando su desnudez, se puso de pie y empujando suavemente a Draco, empezó a quitarle los pantalones, poniéndose de rodillas, comiéndose con los ojos el cuerpo cultural de Draco, tan hermoso como musculoso.

Los pantalones cayeron y Draco se encontró solo con su ropa interior sentado en la cama, viendo a Hermione arrodillada a sus pies, mirándole de forma pícara e inocente.

— ¿Quieres seguir?

—Yo… bueno…Draco. —balbuceó Hermione, ya que al quitarle la prenda lo vería desnudo y aun no se sentía preparada para dar ese paso.

Draco se levantó, cogió a Hermione y la puso de nuevo en la cama y empezó a besarle con suavidad.

—No tengas vergüenza _cara,_ lo haremos poco a poco, lento, sin presiones, tenemos toda la noche.

Sus jadeos llenaron el aire como una respuesta a los besos que le daba. Una de las manos tiraba y rodaba cada uno de sus pezones rosados, mientras él, la sentía moverse bajo sus caricias, ya que su respiración era errática. Dejó sus pechos e hizo un camino hacia abajo, hacia su templo, hacia donde su calor y humedad lo llamaban.

La besó justo sobre su cálido centro, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos rápidamente en respuesta, mientras Draco separaba sus piernas para estar más cerca.

—Solo disfruta Hermione, deja que te adore como la diosa que eres. —dijo Draco mientras le quitaba la última prenda.

Sus manos estaban inquietas, deseosas del cuerpo de Hermione, las cuales empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo moreno de la chica, dándole pequeños besos des los pies hasta sus muslos, nunca llegando a la feminidad de Hermione, mientras ésta gemía de frustración.

Los ruegos de Hermione se hicieron realidad en cuanto Draco, como un animal empezó con gran maestría acariciando con los dedos su intimidada, arrancándole sendos gemidos mientras su vagina se volvía cada vez más humedad, donde los dedos de Draco se resbalaban sin pudor.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un grito ya que se sintió invadida por uno de los dedos largos y ágiles de Draco.

—_Il mio coure, _ estás tan húmeda.

Draco dejó de mover su dedo y lo sacó con delicadeza y antes de que Hermione pudiera quejarse, Draco sediento, empezó a lamer su perla rosada mientras sus manos jugaban con su clítoris. La cabeza de ella se movía de un lado a otro mientras sus manos agarraban las sábanas. Draco succionaba con suave pero con fuerza ya que se estaba deleitando en su sabor mientras pasaba la lengua por todos sus pliegues y chupando su entrada mientras Hermione movía sus caderas de forma inconsciente para sentirlo más cerca.

Draco levantó la vista un momento para ver como los pechos de su bruja se movían para sentir las caricias de sus dedos; sus ojos, estaban muy cerrados; su labio inferior estaba fuertemente capturado entre sus dientes y su cara estaba roja por el placer. Solo esa visión bastó para que su erección se volviera dolorosa.

Los flujos de Hermione bajaban a una gran velocidad mojando la barbilla de Draco sintiendo como sus paredes vaginales se estaban contrayendo.

—Draco, yo voy… Oh si Draco….—gemía Hermione sin parar al sentir su orgasmo tan cerca.

—Eso es, grita mi nombre Hermione, grita el nombre del que te está haciendo ver las estrellas. —dijo Draco mientras sentía como Hermione se ponía tensa y arqueaba la espalda.

—Ahhhh ¡DRACOOOO! —gritó Hermione cuando el orgasmo azotó todo su cuerpo con violencia, desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabello.

Mientras el orgasmo bajaba de intensidad, Draco dejó de lamer su perla rosada y lamía su estrada y sus pliegues, mordisqueando sus muslos, dejando a Hermione que tomara aliento después de ese placer.

Draco dejó que Hermione se relajara mientras éste se bajaba su última parte dejando su gloriosa erección a la vista, Hermione pudo ver como la punta estaba húmeda.

—Aún no hemos terminado. —dijo Draco poniendo encima de ella.

—Tómame, Draco, quiero sentirme tuya. —dijo Hermione aun mareada por el orgasmo.

Draco volvió besarla y Hermione pudo sentir el sabor de sus flujos en su boca y eso lo encendió más. Hermione empezó a besarlo con más fuerza. Draco la escuchó jadear cuando sintió su erección presionando el estómago.

El mago empezó a morder cada parte de cuerpo para marcarlo como suyo propio, quería que Hermione supiera que era él quien la hacía volar y suspirar de placer.

Draco sin poder esperar más tiempo el deseo de hacerla suya, separó sus piernas con sus rodillas poco a poco para hacerse hueco entre el cuerpo de Hermione y en un rápido movimiento metió su pena en la vagina de Hermione haciendo que ésta gimiera del placer ya que al estar tan húmeda y mojada solo sentía placer.

Draco apretó los dientes ya que la cavidad de Hermione era estrecha y húmeda y no quería terminar tan rápido, quiera que Hermione se corriera junto a él.

Sus estocadas eran suaves y lentas, dejando al borde del placer a Hermione, ésta movía sus caderas al ritmo de las de Draco y arañaba la espalda de Draco como una posesa.

—Más fuerte Draco, necesito más de ti.

Los gemidos descontrolados de Hermione eran música para sus oídos, Draco aumentó sus movimientos haciendo que Hermione jadeara por el placer una y otra vez. Hermione sentía la ferocidad de sus envestidas, podía sentir como sus dos cuerpos chocaban con una pasión desmedida, Draco sentía como las paredes de Hermione se contraían de nuevo y con sus manos tomó su culo levantándolo para tener más fuerza y poder hundir más profundo su pene en su vagina.

Hermione sentía su orgasmo cerca mientras Draco aceleraba sus embestidas, podía sentir como el miembro de Draco crecía aún más, su vientre se contrajo, el cosquilleo en su vagina se expandió y con un violento grito se corrió justo cuando Draco sintió como las paredes de Hermione lo contraían y ordeñaban. Draco se corrió dejando su semilla dentro de ella para marcarla como suya.

Los dos cayeron rendidos después de esas horas de pasión y placer. Draco se quitó de encima de ella para no aplastarla y se puso a su lado. Hermione se acomodó en sus brazos y los dos cayeron en un hermoso sueño.

**-0-**

La fiesta de compromiso de Hogwarts aún estaba llena de gente, los maridos hablaban con unos y con otros mientras los invitados les lanzaban miradas pícaras al ver que ni Hermione ni Draco se encontraban en la sala.

Solo uno de los invitados parecía no disfrutar de la fiesta, estaba sentado en el lugar más oscuro mientras bebía sin parar de su vaso que mágicamente siempre estaba lleno.

Ronald Weasley no era feliz podría ver la sonrisa idiota que tenía Harry desde el principio de la fiesta, una sonrisa que era característica de una cosa, de haber tenido sexo. Se había fijado de como Hermione a veces al andar hacia una pequeña mueca de dolor.

Hermione. Su Hermione. Ella debía haber sido suya.

En los años en que la había conocido, Hermione Granger había pasado de ser una pequeña niña de cabello tupido a una hermosa mujer. Se acordaba de verla en sus primero años y había una gran diferencia en el físico. Hermione había tenido una trasformación de patito feo a bello cisne.

De alguna manera dejó de verla como una amiga hasta verla como una chica, se acordaba como se la imaginaba besándola y teniendo sexo con ella cuando las hormonas empezaron a florecer. Cuando fue la última batalla y compartieron ese beso, ya se imaginaba su futuro juntos.

Y por unos meses así fue. Pero la muerte de Fred le pesaba demasiado, los continuos lloros de su madre y de George, el ambiente tan malo que envolvía a cada uno de los miembros de la familia. Se sentía culpable de estar enamorado, de disfrutar brevemente con Hermione, así que habló con ella y le dijo de terminar hasta que pudiera pasar su duelo.

Hermione lo entendió pero sabía que le había dolido y que se refugió en Harry en esos duros momentos mientras él los pasaba en familia. Creía que todo llegaría a buen puerto pero _El Purgatio_ azotó el mundo de los magos. Ginny se puso enferma y ahora era Harry el que se pasaba horas y horas en el hospital mientras Hermione trabaja en su curación con otros magos y expertos en pociones.

Ron veía como la vida de su hermana se marchitaba y como en los pocos meses murió, vio devastado como Harry lloraba en la cama mientras era Hermione quien lo consolaba. Se acordaba de ese momento y de su comportamiento y lo lamentaba cada segundo de su vida. Ya que fue el fin de todo. Ron abrió una brecha que Hermione jamás pudo perdonar.

_***Recuerdo***_

_Ginny había muerto, su hermanita no había podido soportar la maldición. Sabía que muchas brujas y magos habían muerto pero él creía que Ginny se salvaría ya que era una luchadora, pero al final había perdido la batalla._

_Todos sus familiares estaban alrededor de la cama de Ginny donde ésta permanecía inerte. Molly lloraba sin parar mientras sus hermanos estaban acongojados por la pena. Harry se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventaba mirando como llovía sumido en pena._

_De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció Hermione con los ojos rojos. Se acercó tímidamente en donde estaba Molly y lloró al ver a Ginny._

—_Perdóname Molly, perdóname por no haber conseguido la cura._ _—dijo Hermione con las lágrimas cayéndoles de los ojos._

—_No es culpa tuya, Hermione. Tú haces todo lo que puedes._ _—dijo Molly abrazándola con fuerza._

_Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó con firmeza ya que parecía que se iba a caer._

_Hermione lo abrazó de vuelta y se acercó a Ron._

—_Ron, no sé qué decir. Haría cualquier cosa para que no tuvieras que haber pasado por esto._ _—dijo Hermione haciendo el ademan de abrazarlo._

_Ron la miró con odio y se quitó para que no le diera el abrazo._

— _¡¿Para qué sirve ese celebro tuyo?! ¿Acaso solo puedes memorizar libros y libros? Mi hermana está muerta por tu incompetencia._

—_Hago todo lo posible, todos trabajamos mucho, apenas dormimos para poder encontrar una solución._

—_Pues no es suficiente._ _—dijo Ron con odio._ _—Ojala fueras tú la que estuviera en esa cama._

_Todos los de la habitación ahogaron un gemido y Hermione se apartó de su lado y salió de la habitación seguido de Harry el cual lo miró con odio y decepción. Mientras su familia aun turbada lo miraban con los ojos abiertos._

_***Fin Recuerdo***_

Ese fue el principio del fin, después de eso su amistad no fue la misma, Hermione nunca olvidó esas palabras aunque al día siguiente le pidiera perdón. Harry también cambió con él, la mirada de reproche de sus ojos verdes no se iba cuando hablaba con él.

El problema era que se había quedado sin tiempo y la normalidad se había quedado atrás con tantas muertes.

La guerra lo había cambiado, el ver la muerte demasiado cerca tantas veces lo había trasformado y el haberse quedado solo, sin Hermione, de la única mujer que una vez amó lo había trastornado.

No podía ser feliz, este cuento de hadas debía ser el suyo, él estaba obligado a casarse con el sapo, estaba resentido con todos, incluso Neville había conseguido a Luna.

¿Cómo podía sentarse allí y ver a los magos adulando a la bruja de sus sueños? ¿Cómo podía pasar por alto la forma en que la mano de su hermano Bill rodeaba la muñeca de Hermione? ¿Cómo no notar a Kingsley jugar con los rizos sedosos entre los sorbos de champán? Incluso el idiota de Cormac y el asqueroso ex mortífago habían besado a Hermione

Todos se veían felices y eran ajenos a su sufrimiento.

Así funciona el mundo. Harry Potter era el héroe, mató al malo, se queda con la chica y viven felices para siempre. Y ¿él? Él se quedaba solo, lo bueno era que la sapo tenía mucho dinero y él podría vivir la vida que siempre había querido.

Una vida rica pero sin amor.

_**-0-**_

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook PrincesLynx o por mi página de Facebook: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto). **_

_*****PrincesLynx*****_


End file.
